Far From Home
by Aliaschickita47
Summary: [[Reposting because of technical difficulties]] A year after prom, Spencer and Ashley are graduating and going to Toronto University in Canada. Before they leave, they run into problems... major ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I previously had this posted before, but I am reposting it and I made some changes to the story. I hope you all like it. Enjoy. Please read and review, it will be greatly appreicated. **

Prom was a disaster. Graduation was not how anyone imagined it to be. It was close to a year after the shooting at prom and someone did not make it. Aiden died that night in the hospital and Spencer was wounded. Although, with time Spencer healed Aiden was missing from everyone's lives. Time slowly passed throughout their senior year but today was finally the day of graduation.

Spencer sensed something was on Ashley's mind, "Ash, what's wrong? Its graduation, smile! We are finally out of high school."

"Nothing is wrong. I just feel a little empty without Aiden at graduation. I am ready for our fresh start at Toronto University, that's for sure," Ashley smiled, as she gently pushed Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"I know! I can't wait for Canada! I'm so..." Spencer is interrupted by Ashley.

Faintly, the voice of the teacher emerges, "Carlin, Spencer...Spencer Carlin..."

"Spence. Spencer! They are calling your name!" laughs Ashley as she puts her hand on her mouth to try to keep quiet.

The teacher announced the next name, "Davies, Ashley...Ashley Davies."

As the teacher shook Ashley's hand, she said "Congratulations Ashley and good luck."

As Ashley picked up her tassel to move it from one side of the cap to the other, a distant picture of Aiden's smile entered her thoughts. As the class of 2008 threw their caps in the air, a feeling of accomplishment and relief passed through Spencer and Ashley.

Spencer looks through the stands to find her family and wave them down.

Spencer looks at Ashley, "So do you see your mom, did she come?"

"For her to show up would require her to actually care but my bestest sister Kyla showed up" Ashley looks at Spencer with a smirk trying to hide that she wished her mom was there.

"Hey my family is coming down. Aren't you looking forward to family dinner after this?" Spencer smiled as she tilted her head as she spoke the words.

"Paula, would take a picture of me and Spencer?" Ashley handed Spencer's mom the camera.

Paula smiled and gritted her teeth, "Of course. You two look beautiful today. Nice dress Ashley."

"Kyla! Hey, we are just about to take another picture. Here. Stand here in between Ashley and me" Spencer excitedly pushed Kyla between the two of them.

"Smile" Paula said as the camera clicked. "Hey Ashley why don't you take a picture of Spencer and the rest of the family."

Ashley gave Spencer a look as if Paula still hated her with a deep passion.

"Girls, meet us at the house in about 20 minutes," Paula said as she kissed Spencer on the cheek bye and gave Ashley and pat on the shoulder.

"Your mom hates me," Ashley said as Spencer's mom walked away.

"No, she doesn't. She has gotten a lot better, just give her time. Let's go to your house and change for our graduation dinner at my house" smiled Spencer as she secretly wished that her mom liked Ashley better.

"Finally, we are at your house. Gosh, that felt like it took forever. We can't be late for dinner," Spencer said as she searched for her bag of clothes.

"Spence, I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you looked today," Ashley said as she moved closer to Spencer and grabbed her hand.

Ashley brushed the strand of hair on Spencer's face that was lying against her lip and gave Spencer a gentle kiss on her lips. Spencer looked at Ashley and murmured the words, "I love you," as Spencer took both hands and set them on her neck as she stroked her face with her thumbs. Both of them stand in a silent love-stricken gaze as they continue to kiss.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Kyla covers her eyes as she tries to close the door.

"Well, it is too late now, you have successfully ruined the moment...AGAIN. Now, what did you need Kyla?" Ashley tries not to throw her pillow at her.

"Hi, Spencer, and sorry. But I wanted to tell you congrats on graduating and I got you both a graduation gift/going away present..." Kyla hands them each a gift.

Spencer and Ashley look at each other with a puzzled look.

"Go on, go on, open it!" Kyla bounces with excitement.

Ashley digs into her present first and a huge smile comes across her face, "Oh my god! How sweet Kyla a scrapbook of all my pictures from like... ever! Wait, you went through my room and went through my stuff! Well, thanks for the present sis. It's going to be easy to travel with." Ashley starts to flip through the scrapbook of photos when she starts laughing and pointing, "Remember that picture Spence!" Ashley could barely get out the words through her laughing fit, "When Kyla pushed you into the pool with all your clothes on and you were so mad! Your face makes it classic."

"Thanks Ashley, my turn to open my present!" Spencer says with excitement.

Spencer slowly starts to open the present very precisely when Ashley rips the present out of her hands and starts to rip it open.

"Ashley!" Spencer yells and runs to catch Ashley as she jumps onto the bed and holds the half-ripped present high up in the air so Spencer cannot reach.

Kyla smiles, laughs, and does not try to interfere because she is getting such joy at watching them fight over who gets to open the present.

Ashley jumps down from the bed, sits down, and hands Spencer her opened present. "I thought I would open it for you," Ashley laughs.

"You could have asked. Instead of making me chase you around the room," Spencer did not seem to care either way, she was just happy they were together having fun.

Spencer's eyes lit up, "Oh my god! When I wake up in the morning," Spencer hums the words she cannot remember in tune, "It's alright! I'm saved by the bell! Kyla! I am so going to treasure the entire seasons of Saved by the Bell!" Spencer runs over to Kyla to give her a big hug.

"You're such a dork, Spence," Ashley smiles and shakes her head as she listens to Spencer humming the theme song of Saved by the Bell.

"Kyla, I hate to hurry after getting us such great presents, but we can't be late for dinner at the Carlin's. So close the door we have to get dressed." Ashley tries to hurry Kyla out of the room.

"Sure... get dressed." Kyla snickers as she shuts the door.

"You can be such a pest!" Ashley takes her stuffed animal and throws it towards Kyla but misses and hits the door as Kyla slams it shut.

"Ash, as much as I would like to continue where we left off, we should get going," Spencer said with a sad tone, wishing they could continue.

"Alright, alright." Ashley tosses a shirt at Spencer, "You should wear this to dinner, and you will look cute in it."

As they continued to search for clothes to wear, Spencer's cell phone rings.

"Hi, mom. Yeah we are on our way; we just got caught up with Kyla and her presents. Uh-huh, all right. See you soon."

"What was that about Spence?"

"She was just wondering where we at and if we are getting over there anytime soon. So let's speed up the getting ready process before she starts to wonder."

Ash rolls her eyes and mutters, "oh joy."

"M-om! D-ad! We are here. Where are Clay and Glen?"

Paula cuts off Arthur and answers, "Clay is setting up the table, and Glen is playing his video games. Glen! The girls are here, come to dinner."

"Hey Mr. C. Hi, Paula," Paula tries to force a hug onto Ashley, Ashley accepts but it feels a bit awkward.

As they all gather the food to the table and set their napkins on their laps, Paula looks at Ashley and says, "Ashley we would be honored if you said grace for us."

Ashley quickly darts her eyes at Spencer and has many flowing thoughts through her head... _oh no, not grace again. What am I going to say? How stupid am I going to look? All right, say something about God, Ashley. Well, just say something, everyone is staring... oh boy._

"Thank you God for the food you bring to this table. Thank you Paula and Mr. C for bringing Spencer into this world (_Ashley thinks, oh crap should I have said that?)_ thank all of the good people in this world who help the people who n-need help. Thank you God and A--Amen."

Simultaneously, the rest of the table says, "Amen."

Ashley shuts her eyes and thinks, _and thank God, grace is over._

Dinner continues as small talk occurs between the family and Ashley. Mr. Carlin chews on his salad as he looks at Ashley and asks, "We know Spencer is pumped about going to Toronto University, but how excited are you?"

"Well, Mr. C. I never considered going to Canada for school before Spencer mentioned it. However, I am very excited we are traveling to Canada and going to a great school. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else," Ashley says with a smile as she turns her head to the left to look at Spencer across the table. Spencer returns a joyful smile at Ashley as she looks back down at her plate and plays with her food. When no one is, looking Ashley regains Spencer's attention and mouths the words to Spencer, "I have a present for you later." Spencer's eyes light up and glow with excitement and curiosity.

"So who is up for dessert?" Mr. Carlin says as he grabs everyone's plate and walks into the kitchen.

Mr. Carlin brings out an elaborate decorated cake, "Here we go guys, and I wanted to show you the beauty of the cake before I cut it."

"Dad! You put our faces on the cake?" Spencer stares at the cake in shock.

The cake was elaborately decorated cake with Ashley and Spencer's face and on the top of the cake in cursive it read, "Happy graduation, eh?"

"I want to eat my face!" Ashley bounced in her chair. Everyone stares at Ashley in confusion, as Spencer is the only one that gets her. Spencer smiles and laughs at Ashley's comment.

"Happy graduation, eh? What is that about Mr. C?" Ashley asks with her head cocked.

"Well, since you two are moving to Canada for school and all, I thought I would incorporate their speech into the cake. I found it funny... noo? Anyone? I thought it was funny." Mr. Carlin laughs at his own joke and continues to repeat eh after every sentence for the rest of the dessert.

"What are you two girls going to do, now that dinner is over?" Paula questions, "Spence you're going to stick around right? Since I won't be seeing you for a long time after this week."

Ashley looks at Spencer, giving her that, "I told you that you mom hates me look."

Spencer looks at her mom and says, "Yeah me and Ash are just going go up in my room and hang out for awhile."

Ashley follows Spencer up the stairs and into her room. Spencer quickly shuts the door behind Ashley, turns, and says with a huge smile, "So...so! What did you get me? I thought we agreed no presents after graduation?"

"I couldn't help myself. I saw this and I couldn't help but think of you. But on a side note, I am so glad that dinner is over! You're mom so hates me." Ashley said as she sat on Spencer's bed digging through her purse to find a small wrapped box with a red bow tied on it. "Here. Take it." Ashley playfully waves the present around with a large grin as Spencer slowly takes it from her hands.

Spencer slowly unwraps the bow very precisely, to make Ashley wait, because she can see how anxious Ashley is for her to open it. "Spencer! Come on, I am dying over here!" Spencer continues to open the present as her eyes started to tear up with happiness. "Ashley! It's beautiful!" Spencer leans over the bed and gives Ashley a hug. "Put it on, put it on!" Spencer grabs her hair and lifts it up, so Ashley can put on her a one-pedant diamond necklace. As Ashley finishes clasping the necklace, Spencer turns around and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "It looks beautiful on you, I love it." Ashley smiles as she holds the diamond in her hand.

Spencer and Ashley sit Indian style across from each other as they hold each other's hands. They sit on the bed as they talk about the future and how long they have come since the first day they met. They hear commotion going on with Spencer's door handle. "Oh great, I know who that is." Ashley rolls her eyes and lets go of Spencer's hands.

Paula struggles to open the door, "Girls, look what I brought you two." She looks down at her hands to show Spencer and Ashley what she brang, "Your favorite snack!"

"I love...those brownies!" Ashley claps as she sees her all-time favorite snack.

"Aww, thanks mom!" Spencer grabs the plate of brownies and milk from her mother.

"Ashley, I set your bed up on the couch. When you two are finished here you can sleep downstairs tonight," Paula said with her judgmental eyes "Alright I will leave you two with those brownies."

Spencer's mom shuts the door and then pops her head back in, "Try not to make too much noise when you go downstairs to sleep on the couch. Oh and try not to go to sleep too late girls."

Ashley looks at Spencer, "You'd think she would let me sleep up here by now. But no, I'm the gay lesbian freak."

Spencer puts her hand on her chest and gasps, "You're gay?!"

They both laugh while Ashley finds a pillow and tosses it at Spencer. "Well, I think I should start making my way to the couch, don't want to go to bed 'too late' " Ashley imitates the way Spencer's mom spoke to her earlier. Spencer walks Ashley to the doorway of her room. "I guess it is good night," Spencer says as she leans in to kiss Ashley good night.

Glen walks by while heading for the bathroom, in a disgusted voice he says, "Uh, get a room. No one wants to see that."

"Shut up Glen. You're such an ass," Spencer says as she lets go of Ashley's hand, "Night Ashley, sweet dreams."

Ashley walked down to her bed on the couch as she laid down to get comfortable and pulled the blanket up over herself a train of thoughts came through her head. _I wonder what the future is going to bring Spencer and me. I cannot wait to finally get out of L.A and have a fresh start in not just a new city but also a new country. I wonder if us having different dorm rooms with different roommates was a good idea. I hope it won't separate us or anything. Naw, it wouldn't we have managed to make it through the rough out here different rooms on the same floor isn't a big deal. Hell, I am still sleeping on the couch and everything is fine. I am going to have to accept that Spencer's mom will never like me but at least I am cool with Mr. C. This spot is very comfortable; I don't mind the couch after all... Ashley doses off on the couch as her thoughts finally put her to sleep._

Spencer tosses and turns in her bed, lying fully awake. The thought of Ashley not laying next to her makes her lay in bed thinking of her. _I wish mom didn't make Ashley sleep on the couch. I need her next to me, I feel at ease when Ashley's arm is draped over my body. When her hand is touching my stomach and she is pulling me closer to her as we sleep next to each other. I can't stand being in bed without her. Screw laying her awake, I am going down to the couch. _

Spencer gently pushes on Ashley's shoulders, "Ashley, Ashley... you awake?"

Ashley turns over and looks at Spencer as if she awoke her from a good dream, "Now I am... Spence what are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep Ash. I wanted to feel you next to me." Spencer smiled as she kneeled next to the couch touching Ashley's hair.

Ashley lifts up her blanket, "Come on in, if you can fit." Ashley smiled as she touched Spencer's back to help in her get in under the blanket. "I love you, Spencer." "I love you too, Ash." Spencer nuzzled her head next to Ashley. Ashley stroked Spencer's face and hair, and not before long, Spencer had dozed off.

Morning sun glistened through the window and onto the couch. Spencer and Ashley looked like two sleeping Angels. Spencer awoke and smiled at Ashley and gently brushed her face. "Morning, Spencer. I had a good sleep on the couch for once." Ashley smiled. The two enjoyed each other's company in each other's arms and laid there in the sun curled up on the couch. Nothing could stop their blissful happiness.

Paula awoke in her bedroom and slid on her silk robe as she walked over to Spencer's room to see if she had waken up yet. Paula slowly opened the door and saw no one in sight. "Spencer! Spencer! Oh my gosh, where is she!" She ruffled through Spencer's blanket as if she was underneath it. Paula runs down the stairs, looking around frantically for Spencer. Paula reaches the couch, "What are you two doing? Ashley, how could you? In my house? You can't stay away from my daughter for one second. Get out, Ashley."

Spencer was fully awake now with her mom's ranting and raving. "Mom it is not her fault, and she is not leaving. _I_ came down to the couch,_ I_ walked down here,_ and I_ wanted to sleep next to Ashley. It was all _me_." Spencer said emphasizing that it was all her fault.

"This girl has corrupted you. She has been for the past two years! Don't you see this Spencer? You were not like this in Ohio. You wouldn't be gay if it wasn't for Ashley." Paula points at Ashley and looks every time she has something degrading to say about her.

"Don't I get to speak here? It is me we are talking..." Ashley is interrupted.

Glen storms down the stairs, "No, Ashley, all we ever do is listen to you speak. Maybe for once you need to shut up."

"Glen, shut up. Mom, give Ashley a break. I love her and she is never going out of my life, you are going to have to accept her, and you are going to have to accept that fact that we are a couple that loves each other. Why do we have to leave for college on a bad note? I want us to be good." Spencer starts to tear up because her love for Ashley is breaking up the family more than she thought.

Ashley rubs Spencer's back, "It's going to be okay, Spence. I'm right here."

Paula gets fed up with Ashley touching Spencer, walks over to them, and slaps Ashley in the face, "Get out of my house."

Spencer forcefully pushes her away from Ashley. "You had no right to do that, mother. We are both leaving and going to Ashley's house and don't think for one second you are going to stop me."

Paula stands in shock with one hand on her hip, "You are never welcome in this house again, Ashley."

Once they reach Ashley's car, Spencer breaks down into tears. "It's going to be okay Spencer. It's all going to be okay." Ashley tries to wipe away Spencer's tears. "Just drive Ash; I can't stand looking at this house anymore. Please, just drive." Ashley gave a half smile and put the keys into the ignition. She took Spencer's hand and jetted out of the driveway as if Spencer had to never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Spencer finds the courage to go back her house. "Are you sure you are ready to go back there? I have plenty of clothes for you to borrow...until forever." Ashley looked at Spencer wondering if she was still upset over the family fight. "It's now or never Ash. Eventually, I have to go back. If not now, then when? I want...I need to patch things up before we leave for Canada."

"Do you want me to go inside with you?"

"I think it will be better for both of us, if I do it alone."

"I understand," Ashley tugs on Spencer's shirt, "Come on, I'll take you."

Spencer stops in the middle of Ashley's room, "I don't know what I would do what out you"

As they pulled up in the driveway and came to a complete stop Spencer turned to Ashley, "Ash, can you wait outside for a while? Just in case something goes wrong or whatever... can you wait?"

"Of course, Spence. You didn't even have to ask" Ashley smiled tucked a stray hair behind Spencer's ear and gave her a hug, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Spencer smiled as she opened the car door she already started to dread every step she was taking. With every step, came a moment of doubt. The thoughts of, what if her mom will never accept who she is? What if, this fight between them will forever change their relationship? Not just her and her mom's relationship, but what if it put a damper on her and Ashley's relationship. She finally reached the door handle and twisted it open with one large sigh. Spencer walked in the house and before she could call out the word "mom" she saw a pad of paper on the table and saw a note. The note read, "Spencer it has been a couple of days and we have not seen your face. I figured you were not coming back home before you leave for college, so the family and I took a vacation to San Diego. Good luck in Canada and see you at Christmas time. --- Love, Mom"

Spencer's jaw dropped in awe. She did not know what to say to the note. Spencer wondered if she should pick up her phone and call her mother. She grabbed the note in her hand and walked outside back to Ashley's car.

"That was fast Spence. What happened?"

"This is what happened" Spencer handed Ashley the note, read this.

"Spence, that's harsh. Are you okay?"

Spencer looked at Ashley with a blank expression, "I don't know to think or what to say to that. I need a minute to process what just happened."

"Ash, let's go inside and gather my things. No sense in sitting out here doing nothing. We have a couple days left before we have to get going" Spencer looked in her lap the entire time she talked.

"Spence, Spencer" Ashley took her hand and lifted Spencer's chin up, "Look at me Spencer. Everything is going to turn out like it should. It always does" Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer on the forehead, "Come on let's go inside."

Ashley led the way inside the house as she took Spencer's hand and held it the entire way to her room. Spencer sits on her bed and points to her closet, "I have suitcases in there, I started packing the other day. I just need to sit here on my bed for a while. It's going to be the last time I feel welcomed in my house."

Ashley walks into the closet and starts to pack up her clothes. Every so often Ashley peaks her head out of the closet to make sure Spencer is doing well. "Spencer, I know it's hard. But I think you should start putting things in this duffel bag, it help take your mind off things" Ashley tosses the blue duffel bag at Spencer.

Spencer catches the duffel bag and gives a whole-hearted smile at Ashley. "You're right."

Spencer starts to grab items off her dresser starting with a picture frame that held a picture of her and Ashley. She smiled as she touched the picture in the frame and looked at Ashley, "Everything is going to be okay, I have you."

Ashley stopped packing Spencer's clothes and tilted her head to the side, smiled, and said, "Everything is going to be perfectly fine. It just takes time to realize it." Spencer continued to take items off her dresser and continued packing.

Three hours later and about four suitcases and bags later, they were finally finished packing up Spencer's belongings. They both took a sigh of relief and plopped on the bed. "And I thought I had a lot of stuff" Ashley laughed as she sat up on the bed.

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other with complete ease. Ashley leaned in and touched Spencer's shoulder and slid her spaghetti strap tank top off. Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer on the lips as her hands slowly worked down to Spencer's belly. Spencer slowly laid down on the bed. As they both whispered to each other their _I love you's_ they finally had their moment of bliss.

The next day they woke up in each other's arms so peaceful as if it was a scene from a movie. "What time is is Ash?" "Probably close to noon." "Why didn't you wake me?" "You looked so peaceful and serene lying in my arms, I never wanted that moment to end. You're so beautiful Spencer." Ashley smiled as she moved her head to give Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Spencer smiled and laid there, looked as Ashley, and said, "We have the rest of the day to ourselves. I just want to soak up this moment and lay next to you for a while more." Ashley held Spencer in her arms as they laid there in a love-struck silence.

"Spence, we should start heading to my house. I still have a lot to pack up and we only have a couple of days left in this town." Ashley started to roll out of bed as she talked to Spencer.

"Let me put on some clothes and I can shower at your place." Spencer slowly walks to her pile of clothes that were thrown on the floor from the night before.

Once they carry out the last bag out of the house, Spencer turns around to look at the house for one last time. "It will never be the same...coming back here after today." Spencer takes one long good last look at the house, picks up her bags by her feet and starts walking to the car, "I'm ready Ash. I'm ready for our fresh start."

On the drive over to Ashley's house Ashley spots an ice cream parlor and has a huge grin on her face. "Hey! We are so stopping. We need the cream!"

"I want coffee ice cream!" Spencer said barely being able to contain her excitement for coffee ice cream.

Spencer's eyes widen as she watches Ashley come back to the car with her ice cream. "Aww. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love coffee ice cream! What did you get? Cherry flavored ice? We stopped at an ice cream place and you get ice?"

"I had a craving for it..." Ashley playfully throws her car keys at Spencer, "Just enjoy your ice cream and I will enjoy my flavored ice." Ashley makes an 'mmm' sound as she takes a bite of her cherry flavored ice to show Spencer how good it tastes.

"That was a tasty snack. Time to head to your house, can't sit around eatin' flavored ice all day," Spencer giggles as she pokes fun at Ashley's flavored ice.

Ashley starts the car and heads to her house. "Kyla we are back!" Ashley shouts as she walks into the front door. "Let's head up to my room. We have major packing to do. We are going to have no room left in my car once I'm done." Spencer shakes her head and walks up the stairs behind Ashley.

"Here," Ashley throws a bag at Spencer, "Just start shoving clothes and anything you think we may need into that bag and I will start over here."

As they finish packing, Spencer set the bag full of clothes on top of Ashley's bed. Ashley started jumping on the bed in excitement that they finally finished and accidentally knocked the opened bag of clothes onto the floor. It spilled all over the bed, on the floor, and underneath the bed. Spencer looks at the clothes on the floor then looks up at Ashley, "Ash. You knocked 'em on the floor," Spencer squatted down and started to sweep the clothes back into the bag. "Sorry, Spence. I was just all excited that we finished packing."

Spencer shoved all the clothes back into the duffel bag and did not bother to fold them neatly this time. "I hope you like wrinkled clothes" Spencer commented as she kept shoving the clothes in the bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I said I was sorry." Ashley rolled her eyes and made a puppy dog face, knowing Spencer could not be mad at her with her sad face.

"Dangit. Ash, I forgot my passport at my house. Looking at yours reminded me. Damn. We have to go back." Spencer said with a sigh, knowing how much she did not want to be reminded of her family.

"Well, I am like wiped out for the day. We planned to leave in two days and your family isn't going to be home anytime soon, so we will just head over to your house before we jump on the highway to Canada. Sound like a plan?"

Spencer smiled, "Sounds good to me. I didn't feel like going back there tonight anyways" Spencer's eyes lit up, "Since we are in for the night, guess what we are watching..."

"Hmm. What are we going to watch?" Ashley turned her head and had an idea of what they were watching.

"I'll give you a clue. It's all right 'cause I'm saved by the... It's all right 'cause I'm saved by the..It's all right 'cause I'm saved by the bell!" Spencer laughed as she finished singing Ashley's hint.

"Spence, you gave it away. Pop it in."

Spencer put in the DVD, hopped on the bed next to Ashley, and held a pillow in her lap as she intently watched her all-time favorite show.

Ashley and Spencer spent the next two days lounging around Ashley's house and hanging out with Kyla occasionally. As they squared things up for their trip, the day for them to leave came sooner than they thought.

"Uh, we have to go back to my house and grab my passport before we leave for Toronto," Spencer said, thinking about how they are not coming back to L.A for a very long time.

"Yes, we can't forget that passport. I don't want to leave you there on the border alone. Although..."

Spencer cuts off Ashley and throws a pillow at her, "Very funny."

They finally reach Spencer's house and Spencer freezes as they park in the car. "Ash, um. Can you go in for me? I just can't bring myself to go in there."

"Sure, of course. I'll go in there. Do you know where your passport is at?"

"Yeah it's on my table by my bed. You will see it, it's blue and it says Passport on it." Spencer tries to find humor in it and gives out a little laugh.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I'll find it, no worries." Ashley smiles and takes Spencer's house keys, "I'll be right back."

Spencer watches Ashley as she walks up to the house, that she no longer feels welcomed in.

Ashley walks up to the Carlin's door, puts in the key, and lets herself in. "Wow, this feels a little weird," she says under her breath. Ashley continues to walk up the stairs but stops in her tracks to look at the spot that broke up the Carlin family. She pauses to look at couch and thinks about how the Carlin family may never be the same, because of her. Ashley shakes it off and continues up the stairs to Spencer's room. "All right. Passport. Passport where are you, oh there you are." Ashley finds the passport on the nightstand next to Spencer's bed. "Damnit." Ashley knocked off the passport and it landed on the floor. As she went to grab it she accidentally hit it under Spencer's bed.

As Ashley searches for the passport under Spencer's bed, she finds a box filled with papers. Ashley pulls out the box from under the bed and sifts through the papers. She finds a paper wrote by Spencer that is addressed to Oxford University in England. She starts to read the letter, "Dear, Sally Wright, the Director of Admissions, I regret to inform you that I will not be attending the University of Oxford for the fall semester. I realize that the university will be giving away my full scholarship to someone else. In the previous letter, you asked to state why I will not be accepting the University's scholarship and why I will not be attending the University in the fall, I have answers. My life has taken another path I did not expect and I will be attending Toronto University in Canada. Thank you for all of your time and effort in giving me the great pleasure that I was accepted into your prestigious University. Sincerely, Spencer Carlin."

Ashley had about a million thoughts running through her head. _What did I just read? When did she send this in? Her life took a path she didn't expect? _

Ashley grabs the letter and the passport and briskly walks down the stairs and out the door.

"Ash, I was startin..." Before Spencer could finish her sentence, Ashley threw the letter in Spencer's lap. "What is this, Spencer? Oxford? Were you going to tell me...EVER?" Ashley asks with complete rage.

"Ashley, it isn't what you think. I applied to the University about a week after prom when I was still healing from being shot and I just wasn't in a good place. You remember. Everything felt like it was falling apart. The things Aiden said to you at prom, I kept thinking if you would have left me if he would have lived."

"So, you were going to break up with me? Or what? Your life took a path you did not expect? Explain that to me, Spencer."

"I... can't. It's hard to explain. I planned to move out there getting away from my parents, my life, everything was downhill after prom. I was not in a good place. But I realized that is not what I wanted. I bounced out of that bad place. I wanted to be with you, I realized I would never leave you."

"So, I was a second choice? That's great Spencer. You know what, I heard enough for now. I can't take this right now."

"Ash, come on... I love you. I did not go, I'm here with you and we're going to Toronto, to start a new life together. That is what is important."

"Spencer, just...whatever." Ashley was infuriated; she slammed the driver's door shut and angrily started the car. Ashley looked over at Spencer once, shook her head, and started the trip to Toronto in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashley, Ashley. Come on you eventually have to talk to me." Spencer desperately tries to force some sort of emotion out of Ashley. Ashley has been driving and stopping for gas without saying one word, without making one gesture, and without looking at Spencer. She has had a blank expression on the entire trip.

As they were passing though Nevada, still Ashley had said no words. The person Spencer was listening to speak was Ashlee Simpson, singing "La La" on the radio. "Ashley, do you know how many times I have said, I'm sorry? I haven't been keeping count but we have gone through the whole state of California and now we are passing through Las Vegas. So I am going to say I have said, I'm sorry about hundred times, give or take a few. Can't you just talk to me? If you don't start talking, I'll...I'll...flash that creepy truck driver that has been staring at me for the last ten miles!" Spencer hopes Ashley says something or she may have to go through with it. Spencer waits about three minutes. "Fine." Spencer reaches for her shirt and starts to pull her shirt up and her belly becomes exposed. Spencer rolls down the window, sticks her head out, and flashes the creepy truck driver. The driver honks his horn and rolls the down his window and yells, "Oh yeah! Take it off!!"

Spencer sits back down her seat and puts her shirt fully back on. "I hope you're happy now, that I was violated by a complete stranger."

Ashley tries to hide her smile but it comes out, "Spence, I forgot about why I was giving you the silent treatment about 30 miles back. I was silent for so long, I just decided to keep quiet. Also, I just wanted to see if you went through with flashing a complete stranger."

Spencer smiled from ear to ear, "I am just so glad you are talking to me! But that was a little harsh. I feel so violated. Yay! I got my road trip buddy back!" Spencer hopped up on her seat, leaned over, and gave Ashley and big hug and a peck on her cheek.

Ashley swerves into the other lane. "Whoa, down. Let's not get us killed." Ashley grabs a hold of Spencer's hand and holds her hand as they continue driving.

"This feels good. You haven't held my hand in a long time. Well, it has felt like it, trapped in this car talking to no one but myself." Spencer clutches Ashley's hand and never wants to let go.

"Uh, Spence, you are cutting off circulation." Ashley laughs. "My bad, I was just so excited to hold your hand again," Spencer says as she loosens her grip on Ashley's hand.

"Ash. Since we are talking and all now... I have a pee."

"Spence! You just peed at the last gas station! That was like 10 minutes ago." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ash--ley! I am having bladder problems! I realllllly have to go!" Spencer flutters in her seat bouncing her legs up and down.

"Spencer. I'm not stopping. Hey look! Rest stop in 20 miles. I will stop at that. I want to at least get into another state before we stop again. Can you hold it for about 20 more miles?" Ashley looks at her in the eyes with impatience.

"Uh...not really. You're cleaning it up if I can't," Spencer turns her head and looks out the window, "I have to concentrate on not peeing, so I don't know how talkative I will be."

"Oh. Come on," Ashley smiles and starts to think of a way to torture Spencer. "Spencer. Want a drink of my water?" Ashley waves the water in front of Spencer's face.

"Ash! Stop! That's not funny! I can't laugh or I might pee all over your seat." Spencer fidgets in her seat, bouncing her legs up and down.

The drive to the rest stop took about twenty minutes. Although, for Spencer it felt like two hours. "Oh my gosh, we are finally here! I can see the rest stop."

"Hurry up Spencer. Be back in three."

"THREE?!?! It'll take me one minute to go in there, another to pull down my pants, and another to clean the toilet!"

"Fine! Five!"

Spencer quickly dashes out of the car and slams the door. Spencer looks back and Ashley to give her a quick glare.

Ten minutes have gone by since Spencer had gone into the bathroom. Ashley starts to wonder, _what the fuck is taking her so long! _Ashley turns off the car, and then stomps her way into the rest stop.

Ashley opens the bathroom door but it appears to be stuck. Ashley gives it a big push and it flings open. Ashley cannot believe her eyes.

"Ashley! Help!"

The creepy truck driver that Spencer flashed is on top of her ripping off her top. "Shut up, bitch." The truck driver said as he punched Spencer. "Get the fuck off me!" Spencer tries to kick herself out from under the man. She continues to struggle but the man is too strong for her.

Ashley searches around the bathroom for something...anything to stop this man from hurting Spencer. She runs over the garbage can, picks it up, and hits the man in the head with it. "Get the fuck off her! You fucking pervert!" The hit stops the man and knocks him on the floor. "Spencer, Spencer! Hurry, run!" Ashley grabs Spencer up from off the floor and she throws the garbage can at the man one more time. Ashley and Spencer dart out of the bathroom and run for the car. Spencer starts to breathe fast and hard once they get into the car and on the road. "Ashley, I am so glad you came in there when you did. I don't know what I would have done."

Spencer had cuts and bruises that were forming on her face from the man hitting her. She had a gash on the back of her head because the man came from behind and attacked her. Ashley pulls over on the side of the highway. "Let me see, you." Ashley checks out her cuts and bruises. "We have to get you to a hospital." Spencer leans over and gives Ashley and big, tight hug. "I am so glad you came in. I could have been raped."

"I know, I am so glad I came in to check on you." Ashley kissed Spencer on the forehead. "All right. We need to get you checked out. There should be a hospital up a little farther."

Spencer sat in her seat and sighed with relief. She grabs a hoodie from the back of the car and puts it on because all of a sudden she starts to feel cold inside. Spencer starts to shiver and rubs her arms.

"What's wrong, Spencer? You want me to pull over?"

"No. I just feel so violated. Ashley, he kissed me on the lips. He held me down, he ripped off my top. He touched me! I want to get this filthy clothes off, I want to take a shower, I feel so disgusted, Ashley." Spencer starts to sob quietly.

"Spencer, it is going to be okay. We are going to get you to a hospital and get you all fixed up. You can change into new clothes there. Everything is going to be okay."

"What if you didn't come in there? It wouldn't be okay. I would have been raped! And God knows what else."

Ashley reaches over to touch Spencer on the shoulder to try to soothe her. Spencer jumps just from the touch of someone else, "You scared me. Just don't touch me right now."

"Spence. Spencer." Ashley looked at Spencer trying to get her to answer her. Spencer continued to look out the window with a blank gaze.

Ashley continues driving to the hospital and for once, she does not know what to do.

"We will see the next patient now, Carlin, Spencer?" A nurse calls Spencer's name and she rises as Ashley walks her to the room.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you Spencer?" The nurse interrupted Ashley before she could even open her mouth, "I didn't think so. This girl requires stitches and the proper attention; you are going to have to wait out here in the waiting room." The nurse turns to walk away and help Spencer into the room.

"Look lady. She has been through a lot of drama this evening. She was almost raped, and I think she should be with someone who cares and loves her."

"Well, if you are going to be a problem...I can have security escort you all the way back to your car." The nurse gives a head gesture toward security.

Ashley scoffs and starts to walk away to sit down in the waiting room. "That won't be necessary...bitch," She says bitch under her breath, but the nurse hears it anyways.

"Ashley, I will be all right, and if I need you I will call." Spencer smiled, bowed her head, and looked at the floor as she walked into the room.

The nurse asked her a bunch of questions as she sat on the bed. Most of her answers she just shook her head "yes" or "no." When a question required an actually sentence Spencer spoke very low and soft. After the nurse was done asking every question imaginable she said, "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse left the room and walked down the hall to give attention to the next patient.

Ashley kept her eye on Spencer's door the entire time; as soon as she saw the nurse leave, she saw her opportunity. Ashley slyly walks down the hall and into the room, "Spence. Spencer" Ashley whispered when she arrived in the room. She was trying to get Spencer's attention because Spencer was just staring blankly at the wall of her room.

"What are you doing in here? You're gonna get kicked out." Spencer tried to talk sternly to Ashley, "But I am so glad you are here! That nurse wouldn't stop asking questions." Spencer jumped off her bed, ran, and gave Ashley a big hug.

Ashley embraced the hug and was so glad Spencer felt safe with feeling someone else's touch. "I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. I am going to go back to the waiting room before they kick me out of the hospital." Ashley gently kissed Spencer on her hand and walked out. As Ashley was about the close the door, Spencer turned and said, "I love you, Ash." Ashley smiled and mouthed the words right back to Spencer then continued to close the door.

The doctor came in and gave Spencer stitches on the back of her head where she had the gash from the attack. He cleaned up her cuts and bruises and then sent her to the front desk. "Hi" Spencer said to the nurse sitting at the desk, "The doctor told me to report out here?"

"Right. What is your name?" The nurse spoke as if she had something better to be doing.

"Spencer Carlin."

"All right. You owe two hundred dollars and the rest of the hospital bill will be sent to your home."

Spencer's jaw dropped, "What? That's outrageous." Spencer looks around for Ashley, "Ashley! Ashley!" Spencer waved Ashley to come to the desk with her.

"What's the problem, lady?"

"Well, you two owe us money. Two hundred dollars to be exact. The rest will be billed to the Carlin house." The nurse sits there impatiently tapping her pen.

"Give us one second." Ashley says as she pushes Spencer aside.

"Ashley, I can't have it billed to my house. My parents will freak or worse try and pick me up and take me home." Spencer said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Go sit over there. My coat is on that chair." Ashley points to the chair and Spencer walks to it.

"All right lady. Here is the deal. I am going to pay the entire bill and none of it will be sent to the Carlin house. How much is the entire bill?" Ashley searched for a form of payment in her purse.

"The total amount comes to five hundred and fifty dollars. We take, cash, check, or credit."

Ashley grabs her checkbook, "Let me borrow that pen you have been impatiently tapping." Ashley writes the check for the full amount and hands it to the nurse. "By the way, thanks for caring, bitch." Ashley walks away and looks back once to see the nurse's jaw was dropped.

"It's all taken care of, Spence. Now, let me take a look at you." Ashley spins her around and gives her a look-over. "Ahh. There's my girl. Patched-up and all. Hungry? I saw that there is a diner up the road."

Spencer smiled, "I could do some soup."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked out of the hospital and walked to the car.

Ashley looks at the sign to the diner, "Chuck's Diner. Food. Fun. Fast." Ashley chuckles under her breath, "Well, this 'oughta be interesting. Ready, Spence?" Ashley quickly walks over to Spencer's door and opens it for her. "Wow, you haven't opened my door since we first started dating. I can get used to this." Spencer takes Ashley's hand and they walk into the diner.

The waitress walks by with a plate of food, "Just you two gals? Find a seat wherever. I will be with you two in a sec."

"This place seems cozy." Ashley says as she leads Spencer to a seat in the diner.

"Hi, girls. I'm Sarah. What can I---oh my what happened to you darling?" The waitress stopped mid-sentence to ask what was wrong with Spencer.

Spencer had cuts and bruises on her face, a large band-aid covering her stitches on the back of her head, and she had a black eye forming from when the man punched her. Spencer was hoping no one would ask her what happened, but she knew it was inevitable. Who wouldn't ask, with all of her cuts and bruises?

Ashley looked at Spencer seeing if she was going to answer, "Uh look lady. We just want to--" Spencer cuts off Ashley, "It's okay Ashley. I can tell her." Spencer looks up at the waitress, "We are on our way to Canada to go to college and we stopped at a rest stop. A man came out from behind me and attacked me." Spencer was relieved knowing she can talk about it aloud to a stranger about it.

"Oh my gosh. Your meal is on me, Hun. Whatever you want, the diner will take care of it. I'm married to the owner, Chuck. So whatever you two gals want, it is all on us." The waitress winked at them as she rubbed Spencer's back to console her.

Spencer and Ashley continued to talk to the waitress as they ate their meals. It turned out the waitress had been through a similar experience when she was in college, many years ago. "I was drugged at a party and raped. I will never know who it was and I rarely tell anyone this. I went to the police, but they said they couldn't do anything because I couldn't give them any details of that night. My husband doesn't even know. I'm afraid he will look at me differently. I dropped out of college, 'cause I was scared, he would find me and do it again one day. I came back out here to live with my parents and I got better. It took time, but I healed. I'm telling you this, girls, because I don't want you to do the same. I want you to be brave and fight it. It looks like you already are because you are out in a diner eating with good ole me. So you two can get back on the road now, since I have talked your ears off." Sarah, the waitress, laughed, gave the girls a kiss on the forehead, and walked away.

Ashley looks at Spencer, "Wow. Well, she is right...we do have to get going."

As they get into the car, "Ash, before you start the car. Mind if I drive? I think it will help me concentrate on something other then...well you know. Plus, you need sleep. You have been driving forever."

"Of course, Spencer. Here are the keys, let's switch." They both jump out of the car and walk around the front end of the car and hop in on opposite sides.

"Ah, on the road and I am not driving. This feels good. I am just going to cuddle up with this pillow over here and shut my eyes for a second." Ashley smiles and hugs her pillow.

"Shut your eyes for a sec? Yeah, right. Take a long nap; we are on this road for quite sometime I think I can handle it."

"If I doze off, don't forget we have to stop in Nebraska for our middle-of-the-trip hotel stop."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"If I am still sleeping when we enter Nebraska, wake me up. So we can find our hotel." Ashley has her eyes shut as she is talking to Spencer.

"Get some rest. We have a ways for Nebraska." Spencer leans over, turns up the radio, and continues driving on the empty highway.

Spencer thinks_... Man I am getting starved. Ohh gas station! I want some junk food._

Spencer turns off the car, takes the keys, and locks the door. Ashley sits in her reclined seat and is still sound asleep.

"Hi, how are you?" The gas station attendant smiles at Spencer.

"I'm good, thanks. Where are the doughnuts and those little apple pie things?" Spencer stands on her tipsy-toes and tries to see in every isle.

"Uh... two isles over." Spencer points and walks, "Yeah right there ma'am."

Spencer digs in and grabs a bunch of junk food to eat on the ride.

"Looks like someone is hungry. Five packages of mini doughnuts, two apple pies, skittles, two bags of Funyuns, and a whole bunch of candy. Is that all ma'am?" The attendant laughs as he hands Spencer back her change.

"Hey," Spencer reads the name on his badge, "Jimmy, do you know how to get back to the highway? I kind of went out of my way to find this gas station when I got off the highway."

"Oh yes. You take a left as soon as you get out of the gas station. You go about two stop signs down and then you take a right at the second stop sign. I think it's called Ashley road. Then you follow Ashley road all the way down and you will see the highway on ramp."

"Ashley road? That's cool. Well, thanks Jimmy. You have been a big help!" Spencer waves good-bye and starts to unwrap her doughnuts.

Spencer gets into the car and looks at Ashley, she starts to whisper, "Hey, Ashley, you awake?" Ashley does not answer she is sound asleep.

Spencer smiles and continues down the road. She hits the second stop sign and looks at the road sign... _Ashley road, eh? I have always wanted to steal a road sign and what better to steal one that says Ashley's name!_

Spencer pulls over to the side of the road and makes sure Ashley is still asleep. She pops the trunk and looks for tools to take down the sign. Spencer checks to make sure no one is coming down the road and she goes for the sign. Spencer struggles with the sign but successfully takes down the green street sign that says Ashley Road. _I have always wanted a stop sign too_... Spencer shakes her head and talks herself out of it.

She hops back into the car, puts the sign in the back seat, and jumps on the highway. Spencer cannot help but laugh. Spencer's excessive laughter wakes up Ashley.

"What is so funny?" Ashley asks as she rubs her eyes open.

"Nothing. It's a surprise." Spencer continues to laugh and smile.

"What? What is it? And where are we?" Ashley is now fully awake once she heard the word 'surprise' mentioned. "Ugh I can't wait for a surprise. You know me."

"Well, you are going to have to. We aren't stopping and I want to be out of the car when I give it to you. You are so going to love it!" Spencer bounces excitedly.

"Fine. I have to pee." Ashley says but then thinks about what happened last time someone had to go to the bathroom. "Uh, never mind. I can hold it until we get to the hotel. So...you never answered where are we?"

"We are about to reach our mid-trip destination!" Spencer clapped her hands and bounced in her seat as she looked at Ashley.

"Did you stop at a gas station? I think someone had too much sugar." Ashley looks around the car and she reaches for a package of doughnuts, "I found the culprit. You bought doughnuts! I thought we...and apple pie! AND five snickers?! SPENCER!"

"I couldn't resist! They were calling my name. It was sooo good! I think I deserve another one of those." Spencer grabs a Snickers and holds it against her chest.

Ashley grabs the Snickers out of her hands, "No more sugar for you. You get WAY too hyper when you eat this stuff!"

"No. but I want it..." Spencer tries and reaches for the Snickers while keeping her eye on the road.

"No amount of pouting will get you this junk food." Ashley stuffs the junk food in the side pocket next to her feet.

"You're so mean. Separating me and my food." Spencer scoffs and puts her eyes back on the road.

"Hey, look! That sign says, Now Entering Nebraska! Sweet. Pull over, Spence. I want to drive us there."

Spencer pulls over to the side of the road and they switch positions again. "I could have got us there."

"Yeah, but I think it's time for you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the scenery." Ashley smiles, leans over, and gives Spencer a kiss on the lips. Spencer kisses Ashley back, puts her hands on the back of Ashley's head, and holds her as they continue to kiss. Before they know it, they are in a lip-lock, and Spencer starts take Ashley's shirt off. As soon as Ashley's shirt gets up to her mid-drift, they see a bright beaming light in their car. "Shit! Cops." Ashley yells as she shrugs her shirt back over her belly. "Damnit, how long have we been here Spence?"

"Uh, I wasn't keeping track." Spencer shrugged as she looked at the clock.

The cop tapped his light on the car window and Ashley rolled it down.

"Hello, ladies. What are you two doing out in the middle of nowhere so late?" The office shined his light in Spencer's face.

"Uh, we are on our way to our hotel in Pickletown, Nebraska. My friend here got tired of driving and we pulled over to switch seats." Ashley keeps her eyes on the cop, as he looks them both over.

"What's your story over there? You are all cut up." The cop shines his light on Spencer and waits for her to answer.

"I---I was attacked. But I'm okay. I just want to get to my hotel and rest." Spencer says to the officer.

"You two ladies are very pretty. You should be more careful where you stop at or park in the middle of the night." The officer shines his light in Ashley's face, "You have anything to drink tonight?"

"No, sir."

"I am going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle miss."

"What for? I haven't been drinking and we haven't done anything wrong."

"I will decide that. You in the passenger seat, stay there."

The cop pats down Ashley but before he could finish she interrupts him, "I'm wearing a skirt, what am I hiding?!" The cop continues to rub her bare legs with both his hands, turns her around, and makes her face the vehicle. He takes his hands and touches her all over her body; he takes his hands and puts them over her butt, rubs her breasts, then turns her back around. "I don't think you are hiding any drugs and it doesn't look like you have been drinking."

Spencer watches the cop as he touches Ashley in an inappropriate manner. Spencer starts to open her door. "You get the fuck back in there before I add to those bruises of yours." The cop points the back of his flashlight at Spencer.

"That's what we tried to tell you. You fucking pervert." Ashley reaches for the car door.

"I didn't let you go yet. And what did you just say to me?"

"I called you a fucking pervert, jackass."

He grabs Ashley by the hand and whispers in her ear, "I saw you two kissing. You're lucky I didn't make you do a show for me." He chuckles and slaps Ashley on her bottom, "You two ladies are free to go. Have a good night." He winks at Ashley and waves to Spencer. Ashley gets back into the car and slams the door. She watches the twisted cop get back into his car and she speeds off and gets back onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer, I feel so violated." Ashley is filled with rage. She starts to pound on the steering wheel with her hands.

"Ashley. I am so sorry you had to go through that." Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and forces her to stop pounding on the wheel.

"It's all right. There was nothing you could do. He was an ass with a badge and a gun. You tried." Ashley smiles at Spencer and continues to drive.

"What is with all the creeps in the world?" Spencer sits and shakes her head in wonder.

"At least we have each other." Ashley smiled and picked up Spencer's hand and gave it a kiss.

Ashley and Spencer pass a sign that read, "Welcome to Pickletown! We are pickled to have you!"

"Spence? Did you see that sign? We are so taking a picture next to it!" Ashley pulls over and they both hop out of the car. Ashley gently sets the camera on the car and sets to for self-timer. Ashley runs over to the sign to stand next to Spencer and before Ashley gets to the sign the camera flashes. "Ash! Run faster next time. Or set it for 10 second delay instead of 5." Ashley fidgets with the camera for a minute or so and fixes the time delay. Ashley sets the camera, runs over to Spencer, and stands next to her in a loving embrace. Spencer stands still with her smile intact, "Uh Ash. How long did you set the timer?" Ashley talks to Spencer through her smile, "It should be going off any second." What felt like a minute later the camera finally flashes.

"Uh finally! My cheeks hurt from holding that smile." Spencer rubs her cheeks.

"Here this will make it all better." Ashley leans over and kisses each side of her cheek. "All right. Now, it is time to find that hotel, and get a nice hot, relaxing shower." Ashley hops back into the car and drives away looking for the hotel sign.

"Oh there it is!" Ashley quickly pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. "Finally, I cannot wait for a shower or bath. Or whatever. I want to get these clothes off and into fresh ones." Spencer proclaimed as she hurried out of the car and grabs a couple of bags. Spencer looks around for Ashley, and stuff the Ashley Road sign into her duffle bag. She looks at her bag and realizes that part of the green sign was sticking out. She shoves clothes on top of the part that sticks out and tries to hurry up before Ashley notices.

"Spence? What are you doing back there? Hurry up; I want to get checked in." Ashley looks around the back of the car.

Spencer closes the hood, "I'm right here. I'm coming!" Spencer runs around the side of the car and catches up with Ashley.

The check in at the hotel was successful, so the girls make their way up to their room. Spencer drops her bags on the floor and she runs over the bed and plops down on it. "Spence. You're so cute." Ashley walks past Spencer, touches her leg, and continues towards the bathroom. Ashley starts the shower and lets it warm up.

"So, Spence. Ready for that warm shower?" Ashley takes Spencer off the bed and grabs her hands. Ashley walks backwards as she led her into the bathroom. Ashley starts to undress Spencer slowly and kisses her gently on the neck. Spencer hesitates at first; she had a flashback from the attack. "Spencer, are you okay? Do you want me---" Spencer interrupts Ashley by kissing her on the lips, and Ashley gets her answer. Spencer leads Ashley into the shower and they start to wet each other's hair.

"I love you so much, Spencer." Ashley smiles and continues to kiss Spencer.

"Me too. I love you." Spencer stops Ashley from kissing her and gives her a deep look into her eyes. "I will never stop loving you, Ashley." Spencer leans in, brushes Ashley's hair off her face, and kisses her.

After the shower, they crawl into bed, and it is time for a night's rest. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong, Ashley?"

"It feels so good to be in a bed!" Ashley kicks her feet and rolls around the bed. "I am so comfortable. Uh, I never want to move!"

"Me either. This feels perfect." Spencer rolls over and cuddles with her blanket. "Sweet dreams, Ash."

Ashley rolls over and drapes her arm over Spencer and they both doze off into one of the best sleeps they have ever had together.

The morning soon came and it was time for them to get back onto the road. Ashley stretches, yawns, and quietly tries to get out of bed without waking Spencer. Ashley sneaks down to the lobby and gathers a breakfast for both of them. "Uh, I am starving." Ashley says to herself as she looks at the large food spread they have. _Bagels, cereal, waffles, and chocolate milk! What more can I ask for?_

Ashley goes back into her room and hopes to surprise Spencer. _Yes, she is still sleeping! She will be so stoked for this food. _

Spencer soon awakes. "Hey gorgeous. I never thought you were going to wake up." Spencer smiled and walks over to Ashley. "What do you have for me here?"

"A surprise! I brought you breakfast! I have your favorite. Waffles with whip cream and chocolate milk!" Ashley bounced with excitement.

"No, you didn't! Chocolate milk!" Spencer reaches over, grabs a fork, and starts to dig in.

"Wait; since we are having a surprised filled morning...I have a surprise for you." Spencer walks over to her duffel bag and starts to dig through clothes. She walks back over to Ashley and hands her the green street sign that said Ashley Road. "You like?"

"Oh my god! No, you didn't! You stole a street sign...with my name on it?! Why, Spencer Carlin." Ashley hugged the street sign with her name on it. "I love it!"

"I saw the sign and I couldn't resist. I thought it was so perfect. A road sign that said Ashley. How cute is that?" Spencer sat back down to eat her waffles. "Mmm. This is so good."

"Thanks for the sign. I will treasure it forever. I am so hanging this in my dorm!" Ashley set the sign down and started eating her bagel.

"Thank you for breakfast." Spencer stared at the sign and couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe I stole that sign."

"Me either! But I am SO glad you did." Ashley laughed as she playfully kicked Spencer. "After breakfast, it is time to get back on the road, Hun."

"And the party was just getting started in the hotel. What a shame." Spencer pouted.

"Hey, don't give me that lip." Ashley poked Spencer in her lip to get rid of her pout. Spencer smiled and gave Ashley and gentle touch on the leg.

They packed up, checked out in the lobby, and headed for the car.

"Yay, back on the road. Time to get out of Nebraska. I'm not a big fan of this place." Spencer said to Ashley but before Ashley could respond Spencer kept talking, "Hey, how many more states until we are finally in Canada?"

"Uh, here." Ashley reaches in the back seat for the map while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Use this. I think it's like four-ish states."

Spencer opens the map, puts her finger on Nebraska, and counts the states they have left to drive through. "Well, once we get out of Nebraska we have, Iowa, Illinois, a little of Indiana, Michigan, and after Michigan we are in Canada!" Spencer keeps looking intently at the map.

"Yes! I cannot wait for Illinois. I know we didn't plan on stopping, but I think we deserve another stop from what we have been through. I have always wanted to see the Sears Tower." Ashley steps on the gas and continues to drive faster.

"Whoa, cowboy. How fast do you plan on driving?" Spencer leans over and looks at the speedometer.

"I want to speed this trip up. I really want to see the Sears Tower." Ashley laughs and continues to speed.

They continue to drive and they pass through Iowa trying to get to their Sears Tower destination. "Wow. There sure is nothing to see in Iowa but corn." Ashley looks at Spencer, "I never realized how different everywhere else looks. I am so used to the L.A lights, buildings, sounds, and traffic." Ashley giggles a little.

"I'm used to it. Or I used to be. Ash, this is what Ohio looked like. A small town in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by farmer's fields. Can you believe it?" Spencer looks out the window and the scenery reminds her of what life in Ohio was like.

"You? In a small town surrounded by fields? Wow, I can hardly imagine it. You were just built for a big city like L.A." Ashley looks out the window at the emptiness the fields bring, "How did you not go crazy? It doesn't look like you would have anything to do."

"Yeah, I don't know. I certainly couldn't go back to Ohio after L.A. I probably would go crazy. There was only one mall to choose from not like L.A a store at every corner. Everyone pretty much knew who you were. It's so different." Spencer stops talking but continues to reminisce in her head.

"Spencer," Ashley turns her head and looked at Spencer, "Do you wish you stayed out in Ohio and never moved out to L.A?"

Spencer takes Ashley's hand, "At times, I do miss Ohio. My family life was a lot better. No fights, my parents still loved each other, and we all got along like a family. But, I never regret having to move out to L.A. If I never moved out there I would have never met the most wonderful person in the world."

"Who's that?" Ashley smiles.

"You're going to make me say it, huh? Ashley, I would never have met you. So of course, I am so glad we came out to L.A" Spencer looks over at Ashley, hops on her seat, and leans over and kisses Ashley on the cheek.

"Hey! Look, thirty miles to Illinois." Ashley points out the sign.

"What is with you and the Sears Tower?" Spencer laughs and shakes her head.

"I always thought it was cool. Plus, I want to take pictures with the skyline in the back." Ashley puts her right hand up in the air and makes a line with her hand to pretend there is a skyline in front of them.

They continue driving and they reach Illinois. Ashley starts excitedly screaming and pointing. "What, Ashley? What?" Spencer looks around in wonder.

"Look. Look! The Chicago skyline! We are so close!" Ashley can barely contain herself and bounces in her seat.

Spencer grabs a hold of the wheel, "Whoa. Let's get us there in one piece first." Spencer laughs and lets go of the wheel.

"My bad. I just--" Ashley cannot even finish her sentence she is in awe of the Chicago skyline.

"You are gettin' loopy. We need food in our stomach. Ohh OHH! I always wanted Chicago style pizza." Spencer decided to join Ashley and her excitement about Chicago.

"Now you're just mocking me." Ashley tries to sound offended and continues driving towards Chicago.

"Ash. We are almost there!" Spencer cheers Ashley back up.

Ashley's head perks up, "I know! I am so excited!"

They find a parking spot on the side of the street. "Thank God I can parallel park." Ashley tries to concentrate. "There. We are all parked."

Spencer and Ashley get out of the car; they grab their purses, and lock the door.

"Yay, time for downtown Chicago." Spencer tries to sound excited as Ashley would.

"I have the camera, we have money, and it is time to enjoy ourselves for a couple of hours." Ashley hands Spencer the camera, "I trust you with this, rather than me."

Spencer takes the camera and shoves it in her purse. "Hey look, Ash. A pizza place! I'm starving, let's eat first."

"Sounds good to me." Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and makes her walk faster towards the pizza place.

Once they finished eating, they started walking down the streets. "Hey, Spence, don't forget where we parked." Ashley points to the car and then points out a business or two to remind Spencer where the car is parked.

"All right. I will try my best. I think the Sears Tower is that way." Spencer points out all of the big buildings.

"What gave you that impression? All of the big buildings?" Ashley elbows Spencer and playfully.

Spencer and Ashley spend hours downtown Chicago. They take pictures wherever they can and enjoy their carefree life for those hours.

"So how did you like the Sears Tower? Everything you expected it to be?" Spencer asked Ashley as they started walking back to their car.

"Yes, even better."

"Why's that?"

"It was everything I imagined it to be, plus I was here with you." Ashley smiled and took Spencer's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hey there is our car!" Spencer proudly points out the car because she remembered where it was.

"Son of a bitch! Ash, don't look. Did you think to check for a parking meter?"

Ashley tilts her head back, "Damnit. No."

"Well, we got a ticket and the bad news doesn't stop there. Someone slashed two of our tires."

"THANK YOU CHICAGO!" Ashley yells with rage.

"Hey, at least we had a good time." Spencer shrugs her shoulders and keeps walking towards the car.

"Spencer. What are we going to do? The ticket is no big deal. But the tires? We have to go find a tire place, have someone put them on, and we have to get the car towed out of here." Ashley puts her head in her hands and sets her head on the car.

"Sounds like a big problem for us. We will get through it." Spencer rubs Ashley's back to try to comfort her.

"Stupid, Chicago! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ashley starts pounding on her car with her fists.

"Let's not break the car too." Spencer laughs.

"This isn't funny, Spence."

"It is, a little bit." Spencer takes her fingers and makes a little bit motion.

"All right, I am going to call for a tow truck and get our car towed to a tire place, and we should be all set." Ashley said, but before she started to call, she saw a tow truck two parking spaces away from her.

"Spence! Look! A tow truck, and hey! The guy is walking back to his truck with a sandwich." Ashley starts to walk over there.

"Are you sure we should bother him? It looks like he is on his lunch or something?" Spencer was hesitant.

"Oh come on Spence. We can at least try." Ashley grabs Spencer's arm and forces her to walk over to the man.

"Hey sir, we have a car problem. Two of our tires are slashed and we need a tow." Ashley gave the man her saddest, "please help me, I am a helpless girl" look.

"Hmm. Let me take a look at it girls." The man set his sandwich inside his truck and walks over to Ashley's car. He gets down on his knees and checks out the tires and looks at the car.

Ashley interrupts him impatiently, "So, what do you think?"

"I will do you two something better than a tow. I can replace both of your tires. It just happens that I have two of your tires in the back of my truck. It's gonna cost you though." The man walks back over to his truck and digs around for the tires.

"Spencer! This is so much better. Money isn't a problem; I thought fixing this would take hours! Now, we can jump back on the highway after this." Ashley jumped up and down and clapped with joy.

"Ash, don't you think he is going to rip us off?" Spencer looks at Ashley with a concerned face.

"Well, if he does...who cares? Not like, I don't have an endless amount of money and this gets us to Canada faster. Don't worry so much, Spence." Ashley smiles and pats Spencer on the back.

"All right, I guess. He's comin' back over here now." Spencer points at the man holding two tires.

"Ladies, this will take about a half an hour or less. It's gonna cost you two about..." He looks at both of them and looks them over to see how much money he can get out of them, "...it's gonna cost about five hundred."

Spencer looked at Ashley with an 'I told you so' face and lets Ashley do the talking.

"Five hundred? For two tires and you labor? Well, I know you are ripping me off, but I am desperate. I have to run to a cash station and I'll get you your money." Ashley looked through her purse for her ATM card. "Spence, you stay here and watch the car. There is a cash station in that pizza place we ate. It's across the street. I will be fine."

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Fine. I'll stay here and watch the man fix our car."

The man continued working and he fixed their car in about a half an hour, as he said. Ashley paid the man his outrageous amount of money and they were back on the road. "I liked Chicago. Aside from the ticket and getting our tires slashed...I enjoyed it. I had a fun, I had a blast." Ashley admitted how much fun she had as she touched Spencer's hair.

"Yeah, me too. We should come back sometime." Spencer smiled and was excited they were on their way to Canada.

"We should be in Toronto in about ten hours? That's my guess."

"Ash, I hope your guess is wrong! That seems like forever."

Spencer and Ashley continue driving through Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan. They drive through the rest of the states only stopping for gas and junk food. Surprisingly, they did not have any more trouble on their way to Canada.

"All goes well, that ends well. What's that saying? Well, whatever the hell it is. We are finally here at Toronto University. Excited, Spence?"

"Totally. We are finally here. It can only get worse from here."

Spencer and Ashley step out, slam the car doors, and stare at the tall building that represents the next four years of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get the fuck off me! Get off! Get it off me!" Ashley ran around frantically, trying to get a wasp out of her hair.

"I can't! You are running around! Stay STILL!" Spencer runs over to where Ashley stopped running around but Ashley continues to shake her head.

Spencer looks around Ashley's head to find the wasp and she finds it. She takes a magazine, rolls it up, and then swifts it out of her hair. "There." Spencer tosses the magazine aside. Ashley sits on the ground in Indian style. "I need to sit for a second."

"Did it sting you, Ash?" Spencer squats next to Ashley and feels around Ashley's head looking for any sting bites.

"No, I just hate bees."

Spencer starts laughing. "Are you making fun of me, Spencer Carlin?" Ashley takes a pebble from the ground and throws it on Spencer. "Oh my god! Is that a spider?"

Spencer feels something on her and starts to freak out. "Where?! Where?!" Ashley starts giggling.

"Ashley! That's not funny." Spencer brushes herself off and realizes it was a joke.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Ashley gets up and opens her arm for a hug. Spencer crosses her arms and looks away. "Aww, is Spencer mad?" Ashley walks towards Spencer with her arms open and pushes her until she will give in. "You can't be mad at me. Come on, give me a hug."

In a matter of seconds later, Spencer gives in. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm," Ashley laughs as she watches Spencer roll her eyes.

Spencer gives Ashley a pat on the butt, "Hey, we have to finish moving are stuff back into the dorms."

"Well, this was an entertaining detour. With the bee attack and all." Ashley takes Spencer's hand and starts walking back toward their car.

As Ashley takes out boxes from the back of the car she asks, "Spence, do you think it was a good idea we got separate dorms with different roommates we have never met?"

Spencer grabs the boxes as she listens to Ashley, "Well, yeah. I think if we were always together, we might be fed up with each other or even fight all the time. Plus, I think meeting different people will be good for us, 'cause then we can meet a whole bunch of new friends and do that college scene everyone always talks about."

"You know what else other people always talk about? That the high school years are the best years of our lives. They were so wrong. So, I hope you are right, Spence." Ashley continues taking out boxes from the car.

"Uh, Ash? How many boxes do you think I can carry?" Spencer laughs and looks at the pile of boxes Ashley took out, "I can only carry two at a time! Let me help you put half of these back into the car."

"I'm kind of excited to see who my roomie is. I hope she isn't stuck up or snobs us." Spencer says concerned.

"If that's the case, we will kick her ass out and I will move in with you. Or you can hide out in my dorm; I am only a room away." Ashley smiles as she starts to head back to the dorm rooms.

Spencer and Ashley head up the five flights of stairs to get to their room, "Ashley, remind me why we didn't take the elevator."

"For one, it was packed and there was a line just to get on it. And two, this is so much faster."

"Ash, if I do these stairs anymore I am going to pass out from lack of food." Spencer turns around and looks at Ashley.

"All right, all right. After this round, we will go get some food. Happy?" Ashley nods at Spencer to continue to walk.

"Very." Spencer starts to walk up the stairs faster because she wants to go get food.

"All I have to do is say food and it makes you move faster?" Ashley starts laughing.

They manage to reach the fifth floor and they walk down the hall to find their rooms.

"Ah, here they are. I'll throw these boxes in my room and I'll be in your room in a second." Ashley walks into her room surprised to see her roommate has finally arrived.

"Hey, you scared me. I'm Ashley Davies." Ashley puts out her hand to get ready to shake hers.

"Hey, I see you already made a friend."

"Well, she's...well we moved up here together. I have known her since high school." Ashley hesitates at telling her that Spencer is her girlfriend.

"Well, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Cheyenne Bouling, and it's very nice to meet you." She takes Ashley's hand and gives it a shake.

"Are you all set up in here? Need help with boxes?" Ashley decides to offer her help.

"Naw, I have my parents helping me move in. Speaking of them, I better get back down there before they start to freak. Thanks anyways."

Spencer patiently waits in her room but is fed up with waiting and walks into Ashley's room. "Ash, what is taking so---oh hey, I'm Spencer Carlin. You must be Ashley's roommate?"

"Hey, Spence this is Cheyenne." Ashley introduces Cheyenne to Spencer.

"Hey, nice to meet you Cheyenne. Uh, not to be rude, but Ash my stomach is eating itself over here." Spencer tries to hurry Ashley.

Ashley walks over to Spencer, shoves her into the hall, and starts to whisper, "Spence, do you think we should invite her to eat with us? She doesn't know anyone here."

"Before I say yes, thanks for like pushing me out into the hall. But yes, I don't care; we eventually have to get to know her." Spencer whispers back to Ashley.

Ashley walks up to Cheyenne and invites her to lunch with them. Cheyenne becomes excited that she is making new friends on her first day. "Sure, I will come with you guys. Just let me run down to my parents and let them know what's up."

"Well, this should be fun. She seems like an overly excited person." Ashley sits on her bed and pats the spot next to her so Spence will come sit by her.

Spencer crosses her arms and tilts her head away refusing to come over by Ashley. "Spence, are you still mad at me for pushing you?"

Spencer smiles, "I just wanted you to admit you pushed me," Spencer walks over, sits next to Ashley, and leans her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"That feels better. Oh yeah, I have to tell you. I didn't tell my roommate that you were my girlfriend; I just told her you were my friend." Ashley sits and waits for Spencer's response.

"That's cool. I'll just sit ALL the way across the room from you." Spencer points, gets up, and starts walking over to the other side. Ashley stands up, grabs Spencer's sides, throws her on the bed, and starts tickling her.

"Ashley! Stop, you know I'm extremely ticklish!" Spencer squirms around and laughs.

Ashley starts laughing and continues to tickle Spencer, "That's why I am doing it, duh."

"Whoa, am I interrupting here?" Cheyenne walks into the room and feels a little uncomfortable walking in on Spencer and Ashley.

Ashley and Spencer automatically stop touching and sit straight up.

"No. We were just goofing around." Ashley says and starts to look for her purse and keys, "I'm driving, so grab your purses and let's go."

Spencer sighs, "Uh, not those stairs again."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Come on, you baby."

Ashley stops in her track, "So, does anyone know where to go get food? Cheyenne did you live around here?"

"Yeah, I did. Hey! I know where to go, you two will love it. Oh, by the way guys, you can call me Chey." Cheyenne walked towards the stairs and led the group.

"So, where are we going?" Spencer asked as she was walking down the stairs.

"It's a surprise, but you two sure will love it. So where are you two from? Ashley said you went to high school together." Cheyenne looked back at Spencer and waited for her to answer.

"Well, I grew up in Ohio and I moved out to L.A a few years ago and that's where I met Ashley."

"L.A, wow. I never met anyone from there. It gets really cold out here in the winter, I bet you aren't used to that, huh Ashley?"

"I know. I am so not looking forward to it. I never experienced cold for that long of time. I don't know how you people do it, for months!" Ashley laughed as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Finally, we are done with the stairs." Spencer said with complete joy.

"Where did we park?" Ashley looks around the parking lot, "Oh! There it is." All three girls walk over towards the car.

"Hey, sweet ride, Ash." Cheyenne stepped back and took a second to admire the car.

"Uh, thanks. Hop in the front so you can direct me. Sorry, Spence, no shotgun for you." Ashley gave her a puppy dogface so she would not be mad at her.

"Why, would I want to ride up there next to you?" Spencer smiled and hopped in the back seat.

"I wonder if we are in any of each other's classes. We should totally check when we get back." Cheyenne said with excitement.

"I know me and Spence are in a couple together. I don't remember which ones." Ashley smiled and looked back at Spencer.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for making me feel comfortable. I feel like we are all friends already!" Cheyenne smiled and leaned over and gave Ashley a hug.

Spencer sat in the back seat with a confused look and thought... _wow, she is friendly. _

"Uh, you're welcome. Now, what road am I taking?" Ashley continued to drive and gave Spencer a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Just keep going down this road and then take a right at the next light." Cheyenne pointed as she spoke the directions.

Spencer spoke from the back seat, "So how far is this place? And what is it?"

Cheyenne turned around to address Spencer while she spoke, "I told you it's a secret. I know you two will like it. It's my favorite spot...or was when I was in school."

"Keep going on this road?" Ashley drove slowly because she feared she was going to pass the restaurant.

"Oooh! Parallel park here. We can walk to the place as I show you guys what's around here." Cheyenne pointed at a parallel parking spot and clapped with excitement.

Spencer quickly had a flashback when she heard the word parallel. "Ash, don't forget to check for a parking meter."

Ashley sighed and then smiled, "Yeah, don't want to get a ticket our first week in town."

"So why did you guys move so far from home?" Cheyenne wondered.

Ashley and Spencer give a quick look at each other, trying to make each other answer her. Spencer wins and makes Ashley answer Cheyenne's question.

"Well, let's save some conversation for dinner. It's a long story, but basically we both wanted a fresh start." Ashley looked back at Spencer giving her a was-that-good-enough look.

"Oh. Well, let's not spoil the mood then. It is time for window-shopping on our way for food. It is just around that corner there." Cheyenne points.

"Thank, God. My hunger pains have gone away I have been waiting so long." Spencer grabbed her stomach wishing there was food inside it.

Ashley rolled her eyes and put one arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer swatted Ashley's hand off her waist and whispered, "Ash, I thought you didn't want her to know yet."

Ashley whispered back, "Yeah, but I can't keep my hands off you. I'll tell her when we eat. Plus, she is walking in front of us. She can't see us." Ashley lets go of Spencer, but not before, she kisses Spencer's hand. Cheyenne turns around and caught a glimpse of Ashley holding Spencer's hand. She continues to walk towards the secret place and does not say anything.

"Hey, guys we are almost there. Oh my god! Look at that cute jacket!" Cheyenne points to a green hooded jacket in a store window.

"Wow, that's really cute. You should get it, Cheyenne." Spencer admires the jacket from the window.

"I wish. I can't spend my money on that." Cheyenne walks away with her head down disappointed.

Ashley whispers to Spencer, "Hey, Spence. She's been nothing but nice go distract her in the next store while I stop and buy this for her."

Spencer smiles, "You're too nice." Spencer leans over and gives Ashley a kiss on the cheek when Cheyenne was not looking.

"Hey, Chey. I see something in that store I like. You want to check it out with me?" Spencer points to the store, Cheyenne is looking at.

"Of course! What are you looking at?" Cheyenne peered through the window trying to find what Spencer was looking at.

"It's a purse I can see through the window. Let's check it out." Spencer puts her arm through Cheyenne's, pulls her into the store and nods at Ashley that Cheyenne is successfully distracted.

Cheyenne and Spencer look through the store for a while when Cheyenne notices Ashley is not around. "Hey, did we loose Ashley?"

"Naw, she said she wanted to check out a different store. She didn't want to come into the purse store with us. But I am not finding anything, let's get outta here and meet up with Ashley." Spencer heads out of the store and waits for Cheyenne to follow.

Ashley is waiting outside of the purse store on the sidewalk when Spencer spots her. "Hey, there you are. Ready?" Spencer gives her a smile and puts her hand out palms up for Ashley to grab. Ashley looks and her hand, quickly looks up at Spencer, and shakes her head while mouthing the words, "We can't." Spencer rolls her eyes and continues to walk.

"Hey guys, look we are here!" Cheyenne stands and models the place as if she were Vanna White.

Spencer and Ashley look up at the store and read the sign that says, _The Dot._

"The Dot, that's a cool name for a place." Spencer is intrigued by the name.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheyenne walks them over towards the place as she says, "Yeah, it is. I used to hang out here everyday after school."

"What school did you go to around here?" Ashley asked as they were finding a place to sit.

"I went to Degrassi; I doubt you two ever heard of it. Speaking of Degrassi!" Cheyenne runs over to a girl stand at the counter talking to a waiter. "Ellie! How I missed you, girl!" They both scream in excitement and give each other a big hug. Cheyenne drags Ellie over to the table to introduce her to Spencer and Ashley.

"Hey roomie and Spencer, this is Ellie Nash. I haven't seen her since we graduated Grade 12 together." Cheyenne smiled and sat down.

"Mind if I join? We have missed so much! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ellie sits down and looks at Spencer and Ashley.

"Nope, we don't mind. The more the merrier." Ashley gave a smile. "Hey, you two haven't seen each other in a year? I thought you just graduated from high school Cheyenne?"

"Naw, I just transferred to Toronto University. I graduated in 2007, I was going to this other school but I didn't like it." Cheyenne smiled and waved down the waiter.

"Hey, Spinner. It's like a reunion over here." Cheyenne laughed, "We went to school with him too."

"Hey, ladies, what can I get ya?" Spinner took the pencil from behind his ear and started writing down their orders. "I will be right back with your drinks and food." Spinner smiled at Spencer and gave her a nod.

"OOhh. I think he likes you Spencer!" Cheyenne smiled, "We should get you two together!"

Ashley giggled and elbowed Spencer, "Yeah, Spence! We should hook you two up. I think you two would make such a cute couple!"

"Oh yeah, Ashley? Maybe, I will give him a try." Spencer looked at Ashley waiting for her response.

Spinner, the waiter, interrupts with their food. "Here you go ladies. Anything else I can get you?" Spinner kept eye contact with Spencer the entire time.

Spencer looked at Ashley and then looked back at Spinner, "Yes, you can actually. I want to know if you want to go on a date sometime."

Ashley's mouth dropped and she kicked Spencer under the table. Spinner grabbed his pencil from behind his ear and wrote down his number, "I would love to. Give me a call sometime." Spinner winked at Spencer and waited on the next table.

"Spencer." Ashley said upset.

"What? You encouraged me." Spencer laughed and put the number in her purse.

"You sound upset, Ashley. What's up?" Cheyenne said concerned. Ellie looked at Ashley and shook her head in agreement with Cheyenne.

"Well, I am. I have something to tell you two. Me and Spencer," Ashley waves her finger and herself and Spencer, "are a couple."

"Oh." Cheyenne does not know what to say.

"Yeah we have been going out since our junior year of high school." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Aww, you two make a cute couple." Ellie said to Ashley and Spencer.

"Thanks, Ellie." Spencer said.

"Now, that, that's over, let's eat." Ashley said as she dug into her food.

"I am starving!" Spencer dug right in.

"So where are you two from? I noticed you said junior year of high school and we say Grade 11 around here." Ellie questioned.

"Really? That's weird. I wonder what else you guys say different." Spencer tried changing the subject.

"Hey. No dodging the question, Spence. What's your story?" Ellie leaned her head in, getting ready to listen intently.

For some reason, Spencer felt completely comfortable around Ellie, like they have been friends forever. "Well...it's a long story. You two got time?" Spencer laughed and continued to tell them the story of her and Ashley's lives.

Once lunch was over and everyone was about to leave, Ellie got up and got Spencer's attention, "Hey, Spence we should hang out sometime. Here's my number, can I get yours?" Spencer gave Ellie her number and felt like they were going to be friends already.

Ashley over heard the two of them talking and she felt a bit of jealousy. "Well, we have to get back and finish unpacking." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand as they started walking back towards the car.

"So did you two like the place? Did you have fun?" Cheyenne questioned them as soon as they got out of The Dot.

"Yes, and yes!" Spencer said excitedly, "We should come here often. I see how you hung out there for endless hours after school."

"I know, right? It's fun. I have a feeling we will be hanging out there more than you know it. Did you like it Ash?"

"If Spencer liked it, so did I." Ashley smiled and gave Spencer and little hug.

"You know what I just realized? I haven't met my roommate yet. I wonder if she will be in there when we get back." Spencer pondered what her roommate would be like.

"Haven't we met enough new people for one day?" Ashley commented.

All three headed back to the car and headed their way back to the dorms. They arrived at the dorms and Cheyenne was the only one getting out of the car. "Guys? Are ya coming?"

Ashley looked at Cheyenne, "You go ahead. We will be up in a bit."

Cheyenne looked at the both of them and made her way out of the car and to the dorm rooms.

"I see you made a new friend at lunch, Spence."

"Which one? Spinner or Ellie?" Spencer laughed.

"Very funny." Ashley sat quietly in her seat.

"Ash, what's up? Don't get all jealous on me. I haven't even hung out with her yet. She just seems like she will be a good friend, that's all," Spencer held Ashley's hand and looked straight into her eyes the entire time she spoke.

"I believe ya. I just like spending time with you." Ashley smiled.

"Well, hey. We have this entire car to ourselves and all the time in the world. What do you say?" Spencer smiled as she slowly touched Ashley's hair.

"Why, Spencer. What are you suggesting?" Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer on the lips.

Spencer smiled, "Get over here, Ms. Davies." Spencer said as she pulled Ashley over to her seat.

As they continued to make out, they heard a tap at the window. Ashley stopped kissing Spencer, looked up, and rolled down the window. "Hello, Ladies. I am with Campus Police and we received a report someone's headlights were on. I went to get the plates and I saw you two in here. But, I guess you two already know your headlights were on. It's getting late shouldn't you two be heading to the dorms?"

Ashley looked around the car for her shirt to try and cover up she could feel the rent-a-cop staring at her breasts. "Uh, yeah. Anything else?" Ashley tried to hurry the man away.

"Nope. Just doin' my job. Have a good night ladies." The man tipped his hat at them and continued doing his rounds.

"Uh, if he stared anymore his eyes would have burned a whole in my chest." Ashley continued to sit on top of Spencer just in her black bra.

"Maybe, we should head up." Spencer started to button up her shirt.

"Aww, Spence. But we were just getting started. I feel unsatisfied."

"Ash, your such a horn dog." Spencer laughed, "Come on, let's go to our rooms." Spencer continued to kiss Ashley. In between her breath, Ashley said, "I...don't...want...to...stop."

Ashley stopped kissing Spencer, "If I don't stop now, you're gonna have to force me off of you."

Spencer smiled, "All right. Here's your shirt, I was hiding it."

"How cruel! You just wanted to see me without my shirt on. Taking advantage of me, Spencer Carlin." Ashley playfully slapped Spencer with her shirt.

"Hey, let's go to your room and continue this." Ashley said as she led them out of the car.

"We are taking the elevator." Spencer demanded.

Before Spencer could open her door, Ashley started kissing Spencer on the neck and held her on the waist. "Ash, at least let me open the door." Spencer turned around and started kissing Ashley with her back towards the door she twisted the knob and opened it. Spencer walked in backwards and heard someone clear her throat. Spencer stopped and turned around, "Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Obviously. Well, I am your roommate." Spencer's roommate awkwardly sits in her chair.

"Uh, hi. I'm Spencer Carlin and this is my girlfriend Ashley. She also lives next door." Spencer sticks out her hand for a handshake and Ashley waves at her roommate.

"I think we are past hi's. I'm Paige Michalchuk." Paige shakes her hand and gives Ashley a little wave.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I will let you get aquatinted. See you tomorrow, Spence?" Ashley tries to dash out of there quickly.

"Yeah. Talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Spencer walks towards the hall and shuts the door. "Thanks for leaving me in the dust, Ash? What is she going to think of me now? Darn, what a great first impression."

"Spence, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm gonna go back to my room. Just text me when she falls asleep or something." Ashley gives Spencer a kiss on the forehead.

Spencer heads back into her room. "So, when did you get here?"

"Uh, quite some time ago. I got here late afternoon. What have you been doing all day? I noticed you are just about moved in." Paige points to all of the boxes surrounding Spencer's bed.

Spencer laughs, "Yeah, Cheyenne, Ashley's roommate took us to this place called The Dot for lunch and we ended up staying there and hanging out almost all day."

"Really? Did you meet a handsome waiter named Spinner?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" Spencer was curious.

"We were an on-again off-again couple." Paige smiled reminiscing in her mind about her and Spinner.

"So, are you on-again or off-again right now?"

"Actually, I am going out with someone else right now."

Spencer was glad they are getting along, "Really? What's his name?"

"Her name is Alex."

Spencer was shocked. She was sure Paige gave her and Ashley a disapproving look. "Ooh. How long have you two been going out?"

"For awhile now. But enough about me. I'm getting tired; I have been moving in all day. So talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight." Spencer sat in her bed amazed... _I can't believe my roommate is gay...well bisexual also. I can't wait to tell Ashley! _

Spencer takes out her phone and texts Ashley: _**Ash, are you awake? I want to come over.**__ Ashley responds: __**Yes, come on over.**_

Spencer walks quietly out of the room trying not to wake Paige and goes into Ashley's room. Spencer starts to whisper, "Hey, before I go to bed, I have to tell you. Paige has a girlfriend."

"What? No way, I swear she snubbed us at the door!"

"Shh. Ash, don't want to wake your roomie. I know, that's what I thought too. I had to tell you."

"Spence, since Cheyenne is sleeping and all and you are over here." Ashley starts gently touches Spencer's face and continues down the side of her body. Spencer leans in a kisses Ashley. Spencer and Ashley's movements wake up Cheyenne.

"Ash, you havin' a bad dream over----oh sorry guys." Cheyenne rolls over and sees Spencer straddling Ashley as they kissed.

"Oh. No, I'm sorry for waking you Cheyenne. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ash." Spence gives Ashley a quick kiss good-bye and lets herself out of the room.

"Hey, Ash. Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure." Ashley was confused and a little scared.

"I have always wondered what it was like to kiss a girl."

Ashley was stunned, "Um. Aren't you straight?" Ashley thought, _Is she coming on to me? Gosh, what have I done?_

"Yes, I am. I have just always been curious; I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl." Cheyenne stared at the ceiling as she spoke, "What's it like?"

"For me? It's amazing. Kissing Spencer, it is really amazing." Ashley smiled and touched her lips as she thought about Spencer.

"Oh. Well, interesting." Cheyenne rolled over and went back to bed.

Ashley sat in her bed confused about why Cheyenne asked her about kissing other girls.

The next day came and it was book day. It's day before classes start when everyone buys their books for their classes. Ashley knocks on Spencer's door. Paige answers the door, "Hi, looking for Spencer?" Ashley smiles and nods her head. Paige opens the door wider and points to Spencer still sleeping on her bed.

"Aww, how beautiful does she look? Well, not for long. I am so waking her up." Ashley walks over to Spencer's bed, sits down, and starts to nudge Spencer, "Spence. Spencer. Wake up."

Spencer says as she rubs her eyes, "Wha? What?"

"Get up Spence, go get ready." Ashley continues to nudge her and pulls her blanket off.

"Uh, you're so mean!" Spencer gets out of bed and angrily gets her things.

"Paige, you better watch out. She is so, not a morning person." Ashley laughed.

"I can tell." Paige watched as if she was watching a television show.

Spencer got ready and they headed out of the room and headed towards the main campus. As they were waiting in line for books Ashley decided to bring up what Cheyenne said last night. "Hey, Spence. Cheyenne asked me last night what it was like to kiss a girl and that she has always wondered what it was like."

"Oh my gosh! I knew it. I had a funny feeling about her. She always dismissed me and talked to you. I think she wants your bod." Spencer laughs.

"What? Who wouldn't? You have a hot girlfriend," Ashley laughed as she nudged Spencer with her butt.

"All right. So? She confessed she has been curious about kissing girls. It's college; people get all experimental these days." Spencer tries to comfort Ashley.

"I suppose so. Oh well, can't wait to see what else she says." Ashley continued to walk up in line.

"Remind me, why did we wake up early?" Spencer gave Ashley a harsh look.

"Because we needed to buy our books. Plus, if we came later, we would have to wait in a longer line. Deal with it, you are here with me, I make it fun." Ashley smiled.

"Uh, fine. It's still morning to me. So, I'm going to be a bitch for a while." Spencer smiled.

They bought their books and continued to finish the school process. "Ready for our first day, tomorrow?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Yes, I am ready and waiting." Spencer said excitedly and whole-heartedly.

A few weeks went by, and Spencer and Ashley continued to go to their classes. With it being their first few weeks of school, they have been busy with syllabuses, homework, and finding their classes. It was finally a weekend they both were not swept up in school. "Ash, we have to get out of these walls! I am suffocating with school and being stuck in this dorm and I feel like we are not spending enough time together. I mean, I see you every day but we haven't just laid in bed and talked in...weeks."

"Spence, let's go out do something." Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer. "Aw, damnit. I forgot my car keys in your room, Spence. Let me go run over and grab them."

Spencer stopped Ashley and started to kiss Ashley. "Hey, let me go grab them while we get ready." Spencer smiled and ran into Cheyenne on the way out. "Hey, Cheyenne. Get ready to have the room to yourself tonight!" Spencer yelled as she was walking into her room.

"Hey, Cheyenne. How was class?" Ashley rummaged through her clothes looking for the right outfit.

"All right, I guess. Going out tonight?" Cheyenne looked over watched Ashley pick through her shirts.

Ashley found the right shirt and started to put it on. "Chey, this shirt ties in the back. Can you get it for me?" Ashley holds the strings together and waits for Cheyenne to grab them.

"There you go all set." Cheyenne lets her hand slide down Ashley's back, "Have fun." Ashley feels Cheyenne's hand and starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Cheyenne. I am ready for a night out. I think we are going to club, getting our dance on." Ashley laughs and starts to open the door.

"Hey, you forgot your purse." Cheyenne goes to hand Ashley her purse.

"I don't want to for--" Ashley could not finish her sentence because Cheyenne grabbed her head and quickly leaned in and gave Ashley a long kiss on the lips.

"Um, what the hell! Ashley? Cheyenne?" Spencer stood in the doorway with her jaw dropped, stunned at what she just witness before her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer ran back to her room infuriated. She plopped down on her bed. She sat, waiting for Ashley to come into her room. Spencer caught Ashley and Cheyenne kissing but they were too busy in a lip-lock to notice Spencer at the door. Spencer sat and thought to herself..._I thought those words were going to come out louder. I can't wait to see what Ashley says to me. _

When Spencer stood in the doorway watching them kiss the words she spoke only came out as a whisper and Ashley nor did Cheyenne not flinch at one word she said. Spencer sat waiting while picking at her nails, nervously.

Five very long minutes passed by and Ashley finally appeared at Spencer's door. Spencer heard knocking, but refused to open her door. Not so long after Ashley let herself in. "Hey did you not hear me knocking?"

Spencer looked up from her lap, "No, I heard you." Ashley gave her a confused look, "Okay...Ready to go out?"

Spencer could not believe it, she thought..._Oh my god, is she not going to say anything to me? Is she going to lie to my face about what I saw? Even though she doesn't know that I saw, doesn't make it right not to tell you girlfriend what happened!_

"Earth to Spencer...Ready?" Ashley walked over and got ready to sit next to her on the bed.

"All of a sudden I'm not feeling well enough to go out. I'm gonna take an Alka-Seltzer and go to bed." Spencer's stomach really did ache from all the emotions running through her head.

"Spencer, is something bothering you?" Ashley rubbed Spencer's back as she spoke. Spencer shrugged Ashley's hand off her back. "Yes, you are." Spencer shot Ashley a look and said, "I just want to be alone with my pillow. I don't feel well and I don't want company."

Ashley felt hurt but let it be and left the room without a single word. Spencer stayed up all night thinking about how she is going to confront Ashley or how long she can keep silent. Ashley went back to her room and sat on her bed all in silence.

"I thought you were going out?" Cheyenne smiled and asked.

"Nope. Spence doesn't feel good and she changed her mind." Ashley sighed after she spoke and was getting ready to get out of her club outfit.

Cheyenne saw her chance, "Why don't we go out? I mean get your mind off things. We can go dancing like you wanted." Cheyenne did her best to try to convince Ashley to go out.

"I don't think so. I feel like Spencer is upset and life doesn't feel right without her. Even for one second." Ashley could not stop thinking about what Spencer said to her a few minutes ago.

"Come on. I'm dragging you out. You need some cheering up. Look. I am already changing and you are still dressed." Cheyenne knew she was considering going with her.

"Cheyenne, I have a girlfriend. We are going just as friends, got it?"

Cheyenne smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley smiled and realized she should go because she needed to get her mind off Spencer. They arrived at the club and the first thing Ashley did was order two shots of Captain Morgan and downed them. The girl sitting next to Ashley offered to buy her two tequila shots of she did a body shot off her. Ashley could not deny two free shots. The girl set a slice of lime in her cleavage and put a line of salt down her stomach. Ashley licked the salt off the girl's stomach, took the shot of tequila, and grabbed the lime with her mouth from the girl's breasts.

"Wow, someone wants to have fun! You go girl!" Cheyenne cheered Ashley on, grabbed her hand, and started to drag her on the dance floor. "Let's dance." Before Ashley accepted the dance, she ordered another shot and went on the dance floor.

In no time, she felt happy to be out dancing. Things started to heat up on the dance floor with all the bumping and grinding Cheyenne and Ashley were doing. "Ash, I like you. A lot."

"I have a girlfriend, who I love. Don't read into this. We are just friends who are having a good time. That kiss...was nothing." Ashley walked off the dance floor and had a seat at the bar.

Cheyenne soon followed her to the bar, "I felt something. I know you did too." Cheyenne grabbed Ashley's hand as she spoke. Ashley quickly whipped her hand out from under her's and took it back. "Chey, you must have not been there for that kiss. You forced me, you grabbed my head, I may have kissed back, but that was just a reaction. It meant nothing."

Ashley ordered another shot and listened to Cheyenne speak. "If you think so. I felt something, I know you did too. You will eventually see." Cheyenne got up, "Let's go back. I'm done dancing."

Once they go to the car Ashley handed her the keys, "You drive. I have had way too much to drink."

Cheyenne took the keys and drove them home. By the time they got to the dorms Ashley was completed wasted. Cheyenne helped her out of the car, "Can you stand up?" Ashley nodded. "Good," Cheyenne said and continued, "Ash, do you want to kiss me?"

Ashley stood silent. She was too drunk to know what she was asking. "I take your silence as a yes." Cheyenne leaned in and kissed Ashley. Ashley took Cheyenne's head and kissed her back, continually.

A few seconds later, she realized it was not Spencer she was kissing and pushed Cheyenne off her. "Fucking stop. I don't want you, I would never leave Spencer and I wouldn't leave her for you. Plus, I would never want someone who takes advantage of another person when they are vulnerable. So leave me alone. We are friends and that's it." Ashley walked away, leaned on the car, and started to puke.

"Fine. Help yourself back to our room." Cheyenne threw Ashley's keys at her and walked back to her room.

Ashley sat down after she finished throwing up and started to talk to herself. "Come on Ash, you can do it. It's only five flights of stairs. Come on you can do it." Ashley gets up and her vision is blurred and she is seeing double. "Crap. I can't do this." Ashley searches through her purse for her phone. She finds it and dials the only number that matters. "Spence? I need help. I am downstairs by my car. Please come." Ashley quickly hung up the phone and started to throw up again.

Spencer answered her phone and listened to Ashley's voice. No matter how upset she is at Ashley, she could not leave her stranded. Spencer grabbed her key for her room and headed out to Ashley's car.

Spencer squinted and saw Ashley lying next to her car in the distance. Spencer really started to worry and called out her name, "Ash? Ashley!" She did not see her move or flinch, Spencer ran over as fast as she could.

"Ash? Are you all right?" Spencer picked up Ashley from lying on the ground and sat her up right.

Ashley smiled and opened her eyes, "Spencer, it's you. I knew you would come for me."

Spencer took the hair that was stuck to her face and pushed it back. "Of course I came, I would never leave you."

Ashley leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder, "That's what I told Cheyenne. I would never leave you. Spencer, I have something to tell you. I'm a little drunk but I will remember all of this in the morning. It's important." Ashley slurred some of her words as she spoke.

"It can wait, Ash. You are a mess. You are sitting in your puke, let's get you to my room and clean you up. Okay?" Spencer started to pick Ashley up from the ground.

"No. We aren't going anywhere until I tell you what I want to tell you. It can't wait, I'm afraid I won't have the guts to tell you this sober." Ashley got up from leaning on Spencer's shoulder and sat up on her own. Spencer knew what was coming; she had a feeling what she was going to tell her.

"Spencer. I love you and I am telling you this because I love you and would never hurt you." Ashley continued to drunkenly ramble. "Ash. No wait, I'm Ash. Spencer. Cheyenne kissed me today, in our dorm room. She went to hand me my purse and she grabbed my head and kissed me. I kissed back but it was just a reaction. It was wrong to hide it all day, but I just didn't know how to tell you. She surprised me and ambushed me with a kiss." Ashley paused to try to hold her head up herself but she could not, so she rested her head on Spencer's legs.

"She forced you? I thought..." Spencer stopped her sentence; she could not tell her that she was there.

"You thought what? Spencer. She kissed me again right before you came. She asked me if I wanted to kiss her and I didn't say anything. She grabbed me and started to kiss me and I kissed back this time, not just as a reaction I kissed back."

"Stop. I can't hear this." Spencer started to tear up.

"No. It was for a second, and then I pushed her off me when I realized it wasn't you. I yelled at her, I screamed, she got pissed and threw my keys at me. Look, there they are on the floor still. Spencer, I understand if you are mad at me. But I want to know you; I mean I want you to know everything. I will never hide anything from you again." Ashley smiled and started to kiss Spencer's leg.

"Stop, Ash. You're drunk. We need to get you cleaned up; we will talk about this in the morning. When you can actually talk." Spencer got up and helped Ashley stand up.

Spencer took Ashley and walked her through the parking lot, to the elevator, and continued walking towards her room. "Ashley, shh. Stop making so much noise. You are going to wake our R.A" Ashley continued to stumble, laugh, and make a bunch of noise. Cheyenne heard the commotion out in the hallway and was worried about Ashley and decided to come out to help.

Cheyenne twisted the doorknob and opened up, "Ash, are you---oh hey Spencer. Do you need help?"

Spencer was furious she continued to hold Ashley upright as she spoke, "Get the fuck back in that room. Do not even start with me."

"Whoa, what's your deal?" Cheyenne started to walk out of her room.

Spencer set Ashley up against the wall and walked over to Cheyenne. Spencer took her right hand and slapped Cheyenne across the face hard. Cheyenne's mouth dropped and she rubbed the spot where Spencer slapped her. "Bitch, please. You know what my deal is. Get back into that room before I make you." Spencer walked closer Cheyenne and continued to look her straight in the eyes.

Cheyenne backed up and went back into room, "Fine, whatever."

"Come on, Ash. We need to get you to my room." Spencer picked Ashley up from against the wall and walked into her room.

Spencer sat Ashley down on her bed and quietly went to her closet looking for clothes.

"Spencer? What are you doing, it's like 4 in the morning." Paige rubbed her eyes and was awakening from the noise.

"I'm so sorry for waking you. I was trying to be as quiet as I could. Ash is drunk and I am helping her into clean clothes." Spencer grabbed the nearest clothes out of the closet and walked to the bed.

"She doesn't look so hot. Do you need help with anything? I'm up now." Paige slowly started to take the covers off and was preparing to help.

"If you could run down the hall to the bathrooms and get a wet towel would be nice. Only if you don't mind." Spencer half-smiled at Paige and continued to help Ashley.

"That's not a problem at all. I'll be right back." Paige threw on some slippers and quickly left.

"Ash, come on. Let me take you clothes off." Spencer struggled to get Ashley's clothes off because Ashley was not being helpful. Spencer finally got her shirt, skirt off, and changed her into fresh clothes. "Ash, let me tie your hair up. It is going to be one big mess in the morning." Ashley lay on the bed barely awake.

Spencer finally finished and tucked Ashley underneath her blanket and set her head on the pillow. She swept some stray hairs out of Ashley's face and no sooner, Ashley passed out on the bed.

"I'm back. Yeah, I figured you two would want some privacy, so I walked really, really slow." Paige handed Spencer a damp towel.

"Thanks, anyways. She already passed out." Spencer sat on the end of her bed and sighed.

"So, what happened to her? I came back from my friend's dorm tonight, and you are lying in bed crying and now Ashley is lying in your bed completely wasted." Paige sat across from Spencer concerned.

"It's a long story. And it is going to be even longer tomorrow." Spencer looked up and smiled, "Ready, to hear it?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"Paige, I caught Ashley and Cheyenne kissing earlier."

"Who's Cheyenne?"

"It's her roommate. You two haven't met yet? Well, you're lucky. Anyways, I caught them but they didn't see me. So I came back to my room and waited for Ashley..." Spencer continued to tell Paige her story and started to cry during the middle of it, because it hurt her so bad to think of Ashley kissing someone else. Paige listened into the morning, "Wow, Spence. That is one story. So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to wait and see if Ashley remembers everything she told me when she wakes up. After that, me and her are going to have some serious talking." Spencer started to lie down next to Ashley in her bed. "Paige, I need to get some shut eye. I have talked your ear off all night." Spencer grabbed a pillow and set it under her head.

"Hey, you can talk my ear off anytime. G'nite. Or well, good morning." Paige laughed and fell back asleep.

Spencer soon followed and fell asleep next to Ashley. Noon came around and Spencer awoke. _Man, what a night. I am so glad it is over._ Spencer looked to her right and saw Ashley still sound asleep. Spencer got up, grabbed a towel, and walked down the hall to the showers. _Damn, this warm water feels good. I hope Ashley remembers when she wakes up. I have no idea what I am going to say to her. God, I thought life was going to be easier out here. More importantly, how can that bitch Cheyenne look at me as if nothing happened. _

Spencer finished her shower and walked back to her dorm. She saw Ashley sitting up on the bed staring off into space. Ashley saw Spencer and gave her a half-smile, "Man, how did I end up here?"

Spencer hoped she remembered and walked over towards the bed, "You don't remember?"

Ashley took off the blanket and stood up from the bed, "Yeah, well. I'm going to take a shower. I smell and I feel gross."

"Ash? We have to talk when you come back." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand to stop her from walking out the door.

"Spence, I remember every word I said to you. Some parts are a little hazy, but I need a shower. I will be right back." Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a kiss on the forehead.

Spencer watched Ashley walk out of the room. She sat on her bed and just thought. She woke up Paige, "Paige hey. I don't want to be rude. But Ashley is coming back and we are going to talk and probably fight. Can you like go do something for about two hours?"

"Sure Hun. Let me grab my stuff and I am out of your hair." Paige got up out of bed and got her stuff together.

"Thanks, Paige. Thanks, a lot." Spencer walked back to her bed and laid down.

"No problem, Hun" Paige grabbed her things and walked out the door she bumped into Ashley on the way out, "Oh hey, Ash. Spencer is inside." Paige turned around and mouthed the words "_Good Luck_" to Spencer.

"I know you want to talk. But what is left to say?" Ashley sat on Paige's bed across from Spencer.

"There's a lot. First, I want to know why did you hide it from me?"

"I don't know. I felt, what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. She kissed me and I didn't want it, I can't explain why I didn't tell you. I know, it was stupid of me and probably made things a lot worse." Ashley walked over to Spencer's bed and sat beside her.

"It did, Ashley. We cannot hide anything from each other. I saw you two kissing and I ran back into my room."

"What? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I did, I spoke as I saw you two kissing. But you two were too busy in a lip-lock to hear a word I said." Spencer scooted away from Ashley.

"You should have said something when I came over."

"No, YOU should have said something. It wasn't my place. I figured you heard me yell and run back into my room. Then you came in and acted as if nothing happened. That hurt, Ash. I felt as if you two have been doing shit behind my back all along. Have you?"

"No, that was the first time, and I didn't kiss her. She forced herself on me, Spencer. I was walking out to come over and she grabbed my head and kissed me. I pushed her off; you must have left before you saw that."

"I feel betrayed. I know you kissed her back later that night when you were drunk."

"I did. I was drunk, but once I realized it wasn't you I stopped." Ashley tried to reach out for Spencer's hand.

"That is just an excuse. You should have known better." Spencer began to tear up. "I love you so much, Ashley. It hurt me so much to see you kissing another girl, even it was forced upon you 'cause I didn't know that." One tear started to roll down Spencer's cheek.

"Spencer. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm not going to let that happen again. She can't and she isn't going to ruin us. That's what she wants." Ashley leaned over and wiped Spencer's tear away.

Spencer looked up at Ashley, "I don't know what else to say. It's going to be weird between us for awhile. It's going to take some time."

"Why, Spence? I have told you everything. Nothing will ever happen again. Can't we just have it go back to normal?" Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand to hold and Spencer finally let her.

"Ashley, what if you saw another girl kissing me?"

"I would die." Ashley was beginning to see her point.

"See, Ash? It's going to take some time. I know now, that it didn't mean anything to you and it hasn't been going on. It still hurts me Ashley, to know you considered her even for a second."

"But... I didn't. It has always been you."

"Still, no matter how drunk you are you know who you are kissing. You could have said no, when she asked you if you wanted to kiss her. But you didn't, you stood silent. Why's that?" Spencer started to give her a harsh tone.

"I couldn't tell you, Spencer. I have no idea. Last night, becomes hazy when I think more about it. I told you everything last night. I'm sorry that for one second you couldn't trust me." Ashley started to tear up. "I'm sorry that for one second you felt betrayed. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you, Spencer. I love you so much it hurts, but in a good way." Ashley felt tears roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"I love you, Ashley. We are going to get through this." Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a whole-hearted hug and a kiss on the lips.

A few days went by and Ashley and Spencer barely talked to each other. They went to class, hung out once day but it didn't feel the same. The two barely touched over the next weeks, they laughed together, they held hands, but they only kissed when one of them was leaving. No heavy make out sessions or anything. It felt as if things between the two of them were going to stay weird for a long time. Every time they hung out Spencer could barely get the image of Ashley and Cheyenne kissing out of her head. Things may never be the same again between Spencer and Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer continued her slow road to depression. All she could think about was if Ashley wasn't wasted would she have confessed. She thought about how she saw the two of them kissing, it constantly replayed like a horrible movie. After a few weeks, she stopped wondering about what could have happened and just tired to completely forget about it. Things between her and Ashley felt almost normal, besides all the fighting they did. Spencer was starting to get passed the whole Cheyenne incident.

Spencer rarely went out anymore and she was lying on her bed with her laptop when Paige came in.

"Hey, Spence. Still inside our dorm? Well, I want you to meet someone," Paige gave Alex a hand gesture to come into the room, "Spencer, this is my girlfriend, Alex."

Spencer sat up and gave a welcoming wave to Alex. "Hey, it's really nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Alex walked over and sat on Paige's bed, "All good things, I hope."

Spencer smiled, "So why are you two here?"

"Thanks, for making us feel welcomed."

"I so didn't mean it like that, Paige. I was just wondering what you two are doing in a dorm when you could be out and about."

"Spence, I could be asking you the same thing. Me and Alex wanted to see if you wanted to hangout, catch a flick."

Spencer sighed, "I don't know if I feel up to it."

Alex leaned over and whispered to Paige, "You're right she is down in the dumps." Alex gives her best at trying to convince Spencer to go out. "Oh come on. Just us girls hanging out, it will be so much fun. You're coming and I don't want to see any arguments."

Spencer smiled and realized it would be a good idea to go out. "All right, let me change." Spencer took off her shirt and started searching for a clean top. Alex could not help but stare at Spencer's nicely toned stomach.

"All right. So what movie are we gunna see?" Paige and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. Alex answered Spencer, "It's your night out on the town, with the best tour guides. It's your choice of whatever."

Spencer clapped while jumping up and down, and started to actually feel excited. She thought, _Wow, I haven't felt this good in a while_.

Alex put one arm through Spencer's arm and the other through Paige's and dragged them out of the room, "Let's go have some fun, girls."

As the three of them were walking down the hall, Ashley saw them in the distance. _That looks a lot like Spencer...oh my god that is! Glad someone is having fun without me. Thanks for letting me know you're going out_. Ashley walked back into her room, plopped onto her bed, rested her head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling.

"Let's stop at the mall. There's a movie theatre inside it too." Alex told Spencer in the back seat of Paige's car. Alex held Paige's hand as she drove.

Paige looked in the rearview mirror and saw Spencer smiling. "You are all smiles and happy back there. What got into you?"

Spencer continued to smile, "I'm just happy all of a sudden. Looking at how happy you two are, gives me hope that me and Ash will get there again. Thanks for dragging me out guys. I'm having a blast."

Paige and Alex smiled. Alex turned around and said, "That was our plan."

"Hey Spence, are you in the mood to shop?" Paige looked at Spencer through the rearview mirror waiting for an answer.

"Actually, yeah I am."

"Well, I know the perfect place. Screw the mall, we're going to Kensington Market!"

"What is that?" Spencer tilted her head as she asked.

"It's only the best place to find the coolest things at an amazing price! You're so going to love it. "Alex cuts off Paige, "Totally, see these silver hoops I'm wearing?" Alex pushes her hair back to show Spencer her silver hoops, "I found these there. These are my favorite pair. I wear them all the time."

"Well, I hope I get as lucky as you. I want to find something A-Mazing!" Spencer looked out the window and enjoyed the scenery the rest of the ride there.

"Wow, this place is pretty sweet. You guys were right." Spencer stood out of the car amazed at all the stores lined up and down the street.

"See. Stick with us two and you will never go wrong. Now, let's get our shop on." Alex dragged Spencer and Paige into the first store as she spoke.

Spencer entered the store and the first item she saw she thought of Ashley. "Oh my god, you guys! Check out these bracelets. They are awesome! Do you two like 'em?" Spencer grabbed four bracelets. One was round with a multi-toned brown, and the another one was blue that had round shaped balls all around the entire band. Spencer tried those two on first and grabbed two more smiliar ones. She stuck out her hand and checked out how they looked on her.

"Oh! Those are cute Spencer! You should defiantly get them." Alex held Spencer's hand out and admired the bracelets.

"Thanks Alex. I'm gonna." Spencer took off the bracelets and handed them to the cashier. "Thank you, and have a nice day." The cashier said as Spencer, Paige, and Alex walked out of the store.

They continued to laugh and enjoy themselves for the next several hours. They spent the rest of the day shopping.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry. What do you guys want to eat?" Paige asked Alex and Spencer.

"Ashley..."

Alex and Paige looked at Spencer with a confused look and started to grin.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Simultaneously Alex and Paige answered, "Yes!" Alex continued her sentence, "Well, we all know what's on your mind." Alex laughed.

"Yeah...Speaking of that, I think it's time to get back. I'm ready to see my girl." Spencer smiled and thought about how she missed missing Ashley.

Paige looked for her keys in her purse, "Let's get you back. Me and Alex are going to her house, so you two can have the room to yourself." Paige winked and nudged Spencer.

Once they all got back in the car and headed home _**Spencer texted Ashley:**_ _Hey, meet me in my dorm. I'll be there in about 30 min. __**Ashley responded**__: K. See ya soon._

Spencer smiled wide once she saw Ashley's response. Things were finally starting to feel normal again between them. Spencer got out of the car and started to walk away. Alex called her back to the window. "Hey you two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't" Alex laughed and her and Paige drove off.

Spencer joyfully walked up the stairs and back into her room. She opened the door and gave the biggest smile to Ashley. Ashley was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when Spencer entered. "Hey, did you rob a store? Look at all those bags!"

Spencer threw down all her bags but two. "I got you stuff. Here's a bag full of vintage rock band tees." Ashley smiled and peeked through the bag. "Aww, thanks Spence." Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"I also got you these. I saw these and all I could think of was you." Spencer handed Ashley the bracelets. Ashley started to tear up. "What's wrong, Ash?" You don't like 'em?"

Ashley reached into her pocket. "No. No. That's not it," She reached into her pocket and pulled out two almost identical bracelets. "Spence, I saw these today, and all I thought of was you." Spencer put her hand over her mouth and was speechless.

Ashley smiled, "Crazy shit, huh?" Spencer jumped over the pile of stuff and gave Ashley a big-tight-long-embracing hug. "I love you, Ashley."

Ashley pushed out from the hug and kissed Spencer on the lips. Ashley smiled, "I've missed us. I'm glad we're back" They gazed into each other's eyes and shoved everything onto the floor.

Ashley lifted off Spencer's shirt up over her head. Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley while she started to lift Ashley's shirt above her head. Spencer laid Ashley down on her back and grazed the sides of Ashley's abdomen as she gently kissed down her stomach. Spencer unbuttoned and unzipped Ashley's jeans. Ashley sat up a little and grabbed Spencer's head. She lifted her head and pulled her up towards hers, "I love you, Spencer Carlin." Ashley embraced Spencer and began to kiss her. Ashley continued to kiss Spencer and she started to undo Spencer's jeans. Ashley sensually kissed Spencer's body as she made her way down. They continued to have passionate sex all night.

Afterwards, Spencer lay in Ashley's arms. Spencer reached over on her nightstand and grabbed a red permanent marker. Spencer took Ashley's hand, made a huge red heart on her hand, and colored it in. Above the heart, she wrote Ashley and below the heart, she wrote Spencer. After Spencer was done drawing, Ashley took her hand back and looked at Spencer's drawing. She smiled and read aloud, "Ashley heart's Spencer...how adorable." Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer on the lips. They lay under the blanket in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer and Ashley continued to sleep until the mid-afternoon. Paige coming into the room awakened them. "Holy shit." Paige turned her heard and shaded her eyes with her left hand, "I thought you two would have been outta here by now...or at least dressed. Don't mind me; I'm just grabbing some books and a change of clothes. By the way, do you two know what day it is?" Paige smirked as she reached for her books.

Spencer and Ashley look at each other confused. "Uh, Monday?" Ashley said with a confused tone.

Paige laughed, "Nope. It's Tuesday. Spence, I dropped you off at the dorm two days ago after we shopped. You two have been in that bed for what...two days straight? Nice. Well, got my shit, I'll be getting out of your hair." Paige headed towards the door and turned around, "Hey me and Alex are meeting at The Dot later. You two are free to join us if you'd like. Have you two eaten in the past few days...well actual food? 'Cause I'm sure..."

Ashley stopped Paige mid-sentence, "Yeah, we will see you at The Dot later. Bye, Paige."

Paige stood at the door, "I can take a hint."

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Maybe we have been in bed too long. Wanna go do something?"

Ashley smiled, "It doesn't look like you are in a hurry to move. I have enjoyed my time here lying next to you."

Spencer leaned in and embraced Ashley tighter, "You've convinced me. I am so not moving."

Time flew by for the next hours. Spencer and Ashley lay in bed, cuddled, made out, fooled around, and enjoyed being in each other's arms. Spencer glanced at the clock, "Damn. It's 8 o'clock. We told Paige we'd meet her there by now."

Ashley started to get up out of bed. "Err. All right, let's get dressed and get goin'." Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm to pull her back into bed, "Well, we're already late." Spencer grinned. Ashley turned her head and looked at Spencer, "Why, Ms. Carlin, I like the way you think." Ashley turned around and laid on top of Spencer as they kissed.

Spencer and Ashley arrived at The Dot about an hour late. Paige and Alex saw them enter the door and waved them over to their table. Alex looked at her watch and tapped the glass. "So, since when does 7:30 mean," Alex glances at her watch, "8:50?"

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Yeah, um... we got caught up. My bad." Spencer and Ashley sat down and gave their order to the waiter.

"Hey, Spinner. Long time no see, how have you been?" Spencer asked as Ashley told him what she wanted to order.

"I've been good, Spencer. Thanks for askin'. I'll get this right out, ladies." Spinner gave a playful wink at Spencer.

"So, what have you two been up to? I felt like I haven't seen my roommate in forever."

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other and smiled, "Me and Ash have just been hangin' out."

Alex laughed, "So that's what we're calling it these days, eh?"

Ashley nudged Alex from under the table and playfully said, "Shut up," Ashley laughed, "Eat your food."

They all continued to eat their food and talk amongst themselves. They were all having a good time until Cheyenne walked in the door with a friend. Cheyenne spotted Ashley and walked over to the table. "Hey, guys. Hey Ash, no Spencer?"

Ashley slowly looked up at Cheyenne. "She's in the bathroom. She'll be right---oh she's right here."

Spencer shot Cheyenne an evil glare. "And what do you want?"

Alex and Paige whispered to each other. Cheyenne continued to talk, "Mind if I join?"

Spencer suddenly wanted to leave. Alex saw how uncomfortable and upset Spencer was getting so she decided to speak up. "Yeah, we do mind. There is not enough room at this table. Find another one." Alex crossed her arms and gave Cheyenne a cheesy smile.

Spencer smiled at Alex from across the table.

"Uh, fine. We will just sit over there."

"Good." Alex said back to Cheyenne.

Ashley looked at everyone around the table, "Ready to get out of here?" Everyone nodded their heads and headed out. They stood outside of The Dot and talked before they coupled up and parted. "Hey, Spence. I'm staying out again. You two can have the room." Paige waved bye to Ashley and Spencer.

Spencer put her arm through Ashley's and leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder as they walked back to the car. "Ready to go home, Spence?" Ashley started the car and they made their way to the dorms.

They were on the way back to Spencer's room when they bumped into Cheyenne on the way up. They were trapped in the same elevator together. "Hey, guys. So Ashley, coming home tonight to our dorm?" Cheyenne smiled because she knew it bothered Spencer.

"Nope. Stayin' at Spencer's." Ashley scoffs, "And since when do you care where I'm staying?" Spencer kept continual eye contact with Cheyenne.

"Oh. Ever since we kissed." Cheyenne smiled at Spencer.

Spencer's mouth dropped and her face turned red, "Oh, bitch. What the fuck is your problem?" Spencer walked closer to Cheyenne and the elevator dinged.

"Oh, looks like we're gonna have to finish this little chat later, Spencer." Cheyenne chuckled and skipped out of the elevator.

Ashley rubbed Spencer's back, "Spence, don't let her get to you. That's what she wants."

Spencer scoffs, "Uh, whatever. Let's just get back to my room." Spencer briskly walks back to her room and Ashley can barely keep up.

"So..." Ashley was at a loss of words. She could tell how much Cheyenne got under her skin.

"Ash, I'm trying. Let's just go to bed." Spencer doesn't even care to change she just hopped right on top of the blanket and laid there.

"All right." Ashley jumped right next to Spencer. Ashley lay on her side propped her head up with her hand and looked at Spencer while playing with her hair.

"I'm not gonna let her get to me Ash." Spencer turned sideways so they were face to face, and she leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips. Ashley smiled once they were done, "That's my girl."

Spencer leaned in and grabbed a hold of Ashley's head, she leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ashley."

Ashley gently pushed away so she could look into Spencer's eyes, "I love you too, Chey---Spencer." Ashley closed her eyes and wished it was a dream and hoped Spencer did not hear her, _Fuck, she heard me._

Spencer's eyes grew wide and she was speechless. She looked at Ashley a final time and angrily turned the opposite direction. Spencer spoke no words. Ashley desperately tried to get something out of Spencer. "Spence, Spencer. Come on, at least look at me."

Spencer felt tears rolling down her cheeks she wiped them away but she could not stop them from coming. She turned around and looked at Ashley. All Spencer did was look at Ashley in the eyes and then she rolled back over and continued staring at the wall.

Ashley sighed and knew nothing could be done tonight to fix it. She stared at her hand and saw the faded heart Spencer drew.

Ashley woke up, looked to her left and Spencer was not there. Ashley looked around the room and saw Spencer sitting on her chair. Ashley smiled and managed to say something. "Hi, Spence."

Spencer rolled her eyes and threw Ashley's clothes at her. Ashley took off her clothes in the middle of the night because she started to sweat. "Thanks, for being so nice about it." Ashley took her clothes and angrily put her left leg through her jeans.

"Nice?? Nice? Ashley, fine. We will do this now."

Ashley finished putting on her clothes. "Okay, fine. What?"

"You said someone else's name last night. Wait, not just someone else's name... Cheyenne's. You said her name. Not mine, when you said I love you. That really hurt, Ash."

"Spencer. We just saw her in the elevator, you were upset. It slipped, IT MEANT NOTHING. SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I don't understand why you are making it SUCH a big deal."

"Fine, what if I said. Oh by the way, I kissed Paige my roommate, who sleeps in the same room with me. Oh and also, I love you Paige---I mean Ashley!"

Ashley was speechless. She started to see why Spencer was upset. She knew she messed up last night, but she did not think that Spencer was going to freak out.

"Spencer, I love you. I don't know what else to tell you. I want you to know that. I know you know, but I want you to see how much I love you. Saying her name meant nothing. You mean everything." Ashley walked closer to Spencer to comfort her.

"Just, don't. Don't touch me right now." Spencer swatted Ashley's hand away from her face.

"Spence. Don't be like that."

"Be like what? That the person I love the most...told someone else that she loves them? Or called me a different name, saying I love you? What's better, Ash, huh?"

"Spencer, I...I'm gonna give you some space to cool off."

Ashley headed for the door. Spencer held the door open as she was walking out. Ashley turned to Spencer, "I love you, Spence." She leaned in and kissed Spencer on the cheek. Spencer let her and Ashley smiled knowing that it will soon be all right.

"I love you, too Ashley." Ashley turned around and was surprised to hear that come out of her mouth. She turned and smiled at Spencer giving her the space she needed. "See you later?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded her head and closed the door. Things between them actually seemed normal in a weird way. Spencer thought to herself, _we're going to be all right...I hope. _

Ashley walked into her room, sat on her bed, and sighed. Everyday for the past couple of weeks this is how she entered her room. She thought to herself... _When is Spencer going to get passed our problems? I need to go back over there._

Ashley got back up and started to walk out of the room when Cheyenne came in. "Hey, what's up? You look down wanna talk about it?

Ashley gave her a quick glare and thought... _Yeah I want to talk about how you are the core of my problems with my girlfriend! You fucking bitch! _

Cheyenne looked at Ashley, "I take your silence as a no?"

"Actually, no. I don't ever want to talk about it with you." Ashley quickly stormed out of the room and flung open the door to Spencer's dorm. "When are we going to stop fighting, Spencer? Yesterday we fought for an hour about how I took too long to get ready."

After Ashley finished what she needed to say, she realized Spencer was crying on her bed. "Spencer, what's wrong? I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted us to get better."

Spencer continues to cry and sobs as she speaks, "Ashley, it hurts me so much to say this. I've been thinking and I think we need to take a break." Spencer stopped speaking; she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

Ashley's mouth drops, "Wha---Spencer you don't mean that." Ashley's eyes begin to tear up.

"Ashley, I love you so much. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. I think we need a break. It will clear our heads. You said it yourself, we always fight, we are so unhappy."

Ashley interrupts, "No, that's where you are wrong. I am not unhappy, I am just sick of all the fighting we have been doing over the past weeks." Ashley walks over to Spencer, kneels beside her, and holds her hands. "I love you, Spencer." Spencer begins to sob louder. "See, Spence. You're crying. We shouldn't be breaking up."

"We need to take a break from us, Ash."

"For how long, Spencer? A day, a month...what? I can't imagine a second without you."

"Please, this is hard enough as it is. Ash, we need to break up. We are always at each other's throats and I don't know why. Maybe some time apart will help us grow together again."

Ashley felt tears fall from her face and onto her hands. "Spencer I---"

"Ash, leave. Please. This is hard enough for the both of us. With time we will figure this out." Spencer continued to cry in her hands. Ashley gets up and walks towards the door. Before she leaves, she turns and looked at Spencer one final time. "When you change your mind and come to your senses, I will be waiting for you." Ashley closed the door and left.

Spencer dug her head further into her pillow and continued to sob loudly. All she could do was think... _What have I done? I hope this was a good thing. But why does it feel so wrong? I feel so lost. I love her, so much. I shouldn't be breaking up with her. We should be figuring things out as a couple. Uh! I'm so fucking pissed. I don't know what to do. I am gonna sleep on it. If it still feels wrong tomorrow, I will talk to Ash and get us back together. If she will take me, back._ Spencer tossed and turned the rest of the night and could barely sleep with all the thoughts running through her head.

Ashley slumped back to her dorm room and continued to cry in her bed. Her world had just crumbled before her eyes. The only person she has ever loved with all her heart has broken hers. She sat for hours crying, undisturbed... until Cheyenne came in.

"Oh my god, Ash, are you all right? You look like crap."

Ash smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better. Spencer broke up with me." Ashley started to cry even harder after she uttered those words aloud. The thought of her not being together with Spencer tears her up inside.

Cheyenne tried to hide her smile, the thought of Spencer and Ashley not being together was good news. "I'm so sorry, Ashley."

Ashley looked up at Cheyenne, "Yeah right. This is exactly what you wanted."

Cheyenne shrugged and could not deny the truth. "Yeah, but I hate to see you like this. All sad and depressed. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, Chey." Ashley turned over and faced the wall as she continued to sob. "I'm just so lost right now. How can Spencer do this to me? To us? I hope she comes to her senses."

Cheyenne gets up from her bed and sits on Ashley's, "You want some company over here? Here are some tissues, Ash." Cheyenne hands Ashley a box of tissues.

"Thanks Cheyenne." Cheyenne lies down next to Ashley and keeps her company. Cheyenne turns Ashley around to face her. "Everything is gonna work out. You will see." Ashley smiled and leaned in to hug Cheyenne, but Cheyenne wanted more than a hug. As soon as Ashley let go from the embrace, Cheyenne gave Ashley a kiss on the lips. For some reason, Ashley kissed back. Cheyenne was surprised but continued to kiss.

Ashley stopped and gently pushed Cheyenne off her, "No...I can't."

Cheyenne opened her eyes, "I know...but you want to." Cheyenne leaned in and Ashley did not resist again. Cheyenne saw how weak Ashley was and took advantage of it. Cheyenne took off her shirt, reached over, and lifted Ashley's shirt above her head. Cheyenne continued to kiss Ashley.

"Cheyenne...stop. This can't go any further. I'm not going to let it. We can just lay here. I'll let you stay in my bed, but don't." Ashley turned and faced the wall. Cheyenne laid next to Ashley and draped her arm over Ashley's stomach. Ashley smiled and wished it were Spencer. She let Cheyenne hold her that night because she needed the comfort.

The next day Spencer awoke early. She realized she had made a mistake breaking up with Ashley. She quickly got dressed and was ready to walk over to Ashley's dorm and fix everything. _I hope she will take me back, after how stupid I have been._ Spencer knocked on Ashley's door but there was no answer. _Damnit, she's probably just ignoring me._ Spencer decided to let herself in. She twisted the doorknob and looked around the room.

Spencer's jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes pretending it was a bad dream. Spencer's mouth was moving but words were not coming out. She finally composed herself and shoved books off the shelf to wake Cheyenne and Ashley. Ashley jumped and quickly sat up. "Spencer? Spencer! This isn't what it looks like!" Tears began to roll down Spencer's eyes. "And I came over here to get back together. How could you Ashley! It took you one night to jump into someone else's arms?!" Spencer ran back to her dorm and slammed the door shut.

Ashley threw on a shirt and ran over to Spencer's dorm. She tried to let herself in but Spencer locked the door. Ashley knocked on the door, crying. She sat in front of the door, "Spencer...Spencer...please talk to me. Please, I'm going to sit out here. You eventually have to come out."

Spencer sat on her bed listening to Ashley's every word. Spencer cried on her bed holding her teddy bear. Ashley sat outside her door and heard Spencer yell, "We're done Ashley! We are through!"


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer lay in her bed for the next couple of days and did not get out of bed once. The image of Ashley lying in bed with Cheyenne made her cringe, she could not think straight. Every other thought was about her and Ashley and everything about Ashley just led back to her thinking about Cheyenne.

Spencer hears knocking on the door. She sits up on her bed and clutches her pillow as she stares at the door.

"Spencer...Spencer... I'm sorry Spencer. I know you can hear me and I'm sorry. There is so much more to say if you would just open the damn door," Ashley continues to knock.

Spencer ignores her. She wants to open the door and see Ashley, but she does not know what she would even say to her.

"Spence?" Ashley sighs and she slowly drags her feet back to her dorm.

Paige comes walking down the hallway and watches Ashley go back into her dorm room. Paige unlocks the door and walks into her room. "Hey, Spencer...was that Ashley I saw come walking out our room? You two...?" Paige makes a motion with her hands.

Spencer manages to sit up on her bed but leaves the blanket covering her. "You saw her leaving, but I didn't open the door. She just talked through the door and I said nothing."

"Spence, when are you going to at least hear her out? I bet they didn't do anything. You at least have to talk to her, Spencer."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I will talk to her when I do. Paige...I don't even know what to say to her. She hurt me...I can't even explain how badly. If she didn't even do anything with Cheyenne..." Spencer wipes a tear that strolls down from her eye, "What if you found Alex in bed with another girl the day after...wait not even a day less than 24 hours later?"

Paige looks at Spencer and smiles, "I see you are not ready to talk about this with anyone. I'm gonna go to my classes and you should think about going to yours, Hun. I'll bring some food or soup back." Paige walks out, without locking the door.

Spencer crawls back under blanket and curls up in a ball. She stares blankly at the picture of her and Ashley she had tacked on her wall next to her bed. Hours pass by and Spencer continues to lie in her bed. She hears a faint knock on the door and waits and listens to see who it is. She heard paper shuffling and then the person leaving. Spencer gets a confused look on her face, gets up, and looks at the door. She sees an envelope on the floor a few inches from the door. She picks up the envelope and it reads... _Since you won't open the door, at least read this. Love, Ashley. _

Spencer stares at the letter for a few minutes and debates over if she should open the letter. She nervously taps her feet and finally opens the letter. Spencer quietly reads to herself as tears start to form_. I first want to start this letter by telling you I love you Spencer, and no amount of you ignoring me or trying to shut me out is going to change that. I love you, with all my heart. You need to hear the things I am about to say, some may be hard to take in but please just keep on reading, Spence. I know you saw me in bed with another girl...not just any girl Cheyenne. But know this Spencer, nothing happened. I was upset about what happened between us and I let Cheyenne take things to far. I stopped her from doing anything, Spencer. And what you saw, I know it probably breaks your heart. It is going to hurt to hear this but I want to tell you everything. I let her kiss me, I kissed back, and I let her take off my shirt. After that, I ended it. I know it is no excuse, but we were broken up. I have never cheated on you and I never will. I will never let Cheyenne or anyone take advantage of me in such a vulnerable state again. It's just when we are not together, I don't feel normal...I don't feel whole. I need you and I want you back into my life. I don't just want to write this all to you...I want to say it to your face. Please, Please Spencer...just let me in the door, let me talk to you. All I am asking is to see you and talk to you..nothing more. I know you probably hate me right now. That's all I had to say. I am going to keep knocking on your door everyday until you let me in. Know this; I will never give up on us. _

Spencer wipes the tears away from her eyes and wipes the fallen tears off the paper. She thinks to herself _the thing is Ashley I don't hate you. I love you; it would be so much easier to hate you. _

Spencer takes the letter, shoves it onto the floor, and lays in her bed pondering about what she just read. Spencer feels the necklace Ashley gave her on graduation day. She clutches the diamond necklace around her neck and thinks about Ashley.

Later that day, Paige walks in the room and sees Spencer lying in the same spot on her bed. Paige sits on Spencer's bed and gives her a nudge. "Hey, what's this on the floor, Spence?"

Spencer sighs, "Go ahead read it. Tell me what I should do."

Paige opens the letter and reads to herself. Spencer sits and waits for her response. "So? What do you think?"

Paige folds the letter back up and puts it in the envelope. "I can't really tell you what to do. But it seems Ashley is being really sincere and you should at least talk to her. I mean nothing happened between them two...at least nothing major. I think you should talk to her, talk things out." Paige smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down.

Spencer thought silently for a second, "I know, I know. But I don't know what to say to her. I want to scream at her but at the same time I just want to kiss her. You know how much easier it would be to just hate her?"

"Yeah, but love is never easy. You two are meant for each other I can see it. I'll let you have the room for the night if you decide you want to invite Ashley over to talk."

Spencer gives her a half smile, "Thanks for being a really good friend throughout this, Paige."

"Anytime, Hun. I left some food by the fridge, eat something." Paige grabs some stuff and walks out the door.

Spencer slams the back of her head on her pillow and stares up at the ceiling. Spencer debates whether or not she should eat some food. She counts the days on her fingers and she cannot remember the last day she ate actual food.

She throws off her blanket and realizes sitting and wallowing in her own filth would get her nowhere. Spencer throws on some flip-flops, a zip-up jacket, and said to herself, "Fuck this, I am going down to the quad, getting some food, and I am going to face that cruel world."

Spencer quickly darted out of the hallway. She still feared of running into Ashley. Spencer got some chicken noodle soup, because she figured that was all her stomach could handle. She sat down on a bench and ate her soup.

Not too long after she sat down a girl came down and sat next to her. Spence gave her a friendly, "Hi." The girl smiled and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Mackenzie Fowler, but you can call me Mac. I haven't seen you around here before."

Spencer smiled, "Yeah... I don't come to the quad often. Oh, I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin," there was a short pause, "you can call me Spencer." They both smiled.

"Chicken noodle soup? Looks like someone just got over a break-up."

Spencer stops eating her soup, "What? How?"

"You're eating soup, you're eyes are red... probably from crying all night and they are puffy. Want to talk about it?"

Spencer felt a strange sense of openness and ease towards Mackenzie.

"...And that's my entire story. So what's your advice?"

Mackenzie's jaw was dropped, "Wow, let me process this. You two girls have sure gone through a lot. I think you need to go talk to her. Try and fix things up. Ya know? Before you do anything, want to go for a walk, clear you head? There is a park across the dorms."

"By the way, thanks for listening to that entire fucked up story. I'm going to run and buy us some waters before we go for that walk, be right back." Spencer gets up, walks to the vending machine, and gets two bottled waters. "Here you go, Mac. Ready for that walk...that will somehow give me the answers to my life?" Spencer chuckled.

"Hey, you never know. Walks clear my head and I come up with the best ideas for my artwork when I am walking in the woods." Mackenzie smiled and grabbed her bottle of water out of Spencer's hand.

Mackenzie stands up, "Hey there is a girl walking this way, do you know her?"

Spencer smiles and turns around to look, "Shit."

"Spencer...can I talk to you?" Ashley looks over at the other girl, "Sorry to interrupt but, Spencer we really have to talk...alone?"

"Mac, this is Ashley...my friend, ex-girlfriend, the chick who I was talking about."

"Oh, this is who you were talking about? You look really familiar...oh I remember."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Oh, right. Hi, Mac."

Spencer fidgets a little, "Great Ashley, what girl don't you know?" Spencer storms off.

"Thanks a lot. At least you didn't mention that we met at the bar that night I did a body shot off you. Thanks for being discreet! Do me a favor and don't talk to me again." Ashley runs after Spencer, "Spencer! Spencer! Would you at least slow down?"

"No! What do you want from me Ashley?" Spencer stopped in her tracks, knelt to her knees, and started to quietly sob.

"Spencer..." Ashley knelt beside her, gently brought her hair back out of her face, and gently rubbed her back.

Slow tears continued to roll down Spencer's cheek. "Ashley." Spencer stopped talking. She looked at Ashley in the eyes, leaned in, and gave Ashley a long kiss on the lips. "I love you Ashley...we need to talk."

A tear began to roll down Ashley's cheek. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand, "Come on, let's go back to my dorm." Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and walked a little ways a head of her on the way back to the dorm.

"So we are here Ash, talk." Spencer sat on her bed, crossed her legs, and prepared to listen.

Ashley sits down across from Spencer on Paige's bed. "Spencer I love you, I want to start off with that. I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Cheyenne and I have requested a room change. But I can't change rooms until next semester...that's the bad news."

Spencer smiled and thought _well, that's good news. But should I be happy that she is changing rooms? Does that mean she can't help herself when she around Cheyenne and she has to move? _

"Since you're not gonna say anything, I guess I'll continue talking...I know I hurt you, but please say something. Tell me how I can make this better. I ne---."

Spencer cut her off, "Ash, I love you. But it is going to take time for me to forgive you. I have lost a little bit of my trust in you. Ashley...one day of kind of being broken up? Not even an entire day, you jumped into bed with Cheyenne. Granted you two didn't do anything that I would be even more upset about. It was bad enough when I worried about Cheyenne, 'cause I have never trusted that bitch...but now I have to worry about you? It hurts me Ashley. I thought we--" Spencer stopped talking; she was starting to fumble on her words.

"Spencer, you can trust me. Please, just let me in again."

"I shouldn't have to, Ashley." Spencer looked into her lap, realizing she could not take her back, at least not for a while. "Ashley, it's going to take time. We have been through so much together. I am not giving up on us. But we are going to have to start out as friends again before I let you be my girlfriend again." Spencer let a tear roll down her cheek. "It hurts me to say that, but to gain your trust again, we have to."

"Can't we just pick up where we left off? Being together?"

"No, Ash. Where we left off...our relationship was already fucked up. I think that this will help us start new again. You asked me how to make this better, well this is how. Either you are in all the way or not at all, Ash."

"I'm in, Spencer. I will do whatever it takes to get you back." Ashley smiled and walked across the room and sat on Spencer's bed next to her.

"We are just friends, we have to work our way to girlfriends again." Spencer smiled and held Ashley's hand on her lap.

"That's fine, with me. As long as I get to see you, I am happy." Ashley smiled.

"We can date other people too." Spencer was not sure how she felt about this, but since they were just friends, she thought they should be able to.

"What? But I don't want to. We can say that, but the only person I want to date is you." Ashley said harshly.

Spencer sat with Ashley not saying a word, "Want to lay here for a while?"

"I was hoping you would say that." Ashley leaned and gave Spencer a hug.

Spencer knew laying in bed together may have gave Ashley the wrong impression but being away from Ashley for the past couple of days hurt Spencer. Without Ashley, Spencer did not feel whole. Spencer had nothing to say to Ashley so they laid in silence on the bed. Even though nothing was said, lying next to each other felt oddly perfect.

As Ashley was lying next to Spencer, tons of thoughts ran through her head. _Ashley just tell her you love her...just say it. Uh, why does she want to be friends? Now that I have been more than a friend to her for so long, I can't go back. Damnit, who does she want to date? I don't want to date anyone but her. Why can't she see that? Maybe she can, and she just wants to put me through hell and see if I will actually date anyone, even though she doesn't want me to. I think I just confused myself on what I said. What if I tell her that I love her and I don't want to be just friends I want to be girlfriends. What if she says no? I can't live with that. Instead, I will just lay here and not say anything_.

As Ashley was thinking, Spencer was doing the same thing... _God, I am so stupid. Friends or nothing? I do want to be together, but I feel as if I can't trust her. She was right, we were not technically together when I saw her in bed Cheyenne...but she said her name when she told me that she loved me. I also saw her kissing Cheyenne and she didn't tell me about it until she was drunk. That Cheyenne girl has really messed up our relationship. I do trust her...just not fully yet. I wish I could tell her that I do want to be more than just friends. I just can't yet. I will give it a week or two; hopefully she doesn't go dating anyone. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid... _

They lay next to each other keep their real feelings inside. Spencer looked over at Ashley and smiled at the sight of her. Ashley noticed Spencer looking and Spencer quickly looked away. Spencer turned to Ashley, "I love you." Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss Spencer, but Spencer put her hand in front of her face and turned away. "I'm not ready for that yet, Ashley. I want to take things slow. Friends first, ya know?"

Ashley leaned back on the pillow and rolled her eyes, "Right. I forgot." After lying next to Spencer for a couple more minutes Ashley's phone starts to ring. She reaches for it in her pocket and takes a glance at the caller ID, "Kyla" she thinks about not answering it but decides to pick up her call. "Hi Kyla, what's up?" Ashley continues to talk to Kyla on the phone. After talking to Kyla for a few more minutes, she asks Kyla, "Hey you want to talk to Spencer?" Spencer grabs the phone from Ashley's ear before Kyla could respond.

"Hey Kyla, I haven't heard from you in ages, what's new?"

"Oh, you know school and drama club. Same stuff. So Ashley tells me you two aren't doing so well...what's up Spence?"

"I'd rather not talk about that now. But you know it's hardly my fault. We would be fine if it wasn't for that stupid girl, who I am not going to say her name."

Ashley listens in on what Spencer is saying and wishes she could hear what Kyla is asking her.

"Yeah, Spencer. Cheyenne? I have heard all about her. You know, Ashley loves you and you two are so great together. I hate to say this, but most of the blame is on Cheyenne. Ash--"

"I don't want to hear it, Kyla. I know, I know. But I can't just you know?" Spencer was trying to be vague so Ashley didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I understand Spencer. Just don't punish her too long. And I will keep everything between you and me."

"I'm not planning to...for too long. I -- well nice talking to you Kyla. Here is Ash." Spencer hands Ashley the phone back, walks over to her laptop, and starts a game of solitaire.

Ashley continues to talk to Kyla, then gets up and makes a hand motion to Spencer that she is going back to her dorm to talk to Kyla on the phone. Spencer gives Ashley a head nod and continues to play solitaire.

Ashley left Spencer's room a couple of hours ago and still had not returned. Spencer was getting tired of waiting for Ashley and Paige was not there to entertain her so she decided to make another trip down to the quad. Before she went down to the quad, she left a post-it note on Ashley's door, _Went to the quad. ---Spencer_.

Spencer walked down to the quad and smiled when she saw a familiar face, "Hey Mac. Sorry for leaving you like that earlier...but I have been dying to ask. How do you and Ashley know each other?"

Mackenzie ponders if she should spare Spencer's feelings or not, "Yeah we met at this club a while back. I just saw her at the bar and bought her a drink and we talked about her girlfriend...which I guess was you." Mackenzie smiled.

"Oh, well I am glad we got that out of the way. How are you doing? Got a girlfriend? Or dating anyone?" Spencer smiled.

"Actually no, I don't. I'm just---just single." Mackenzie chuckles.

"Want to go for that walk, I need to clear my head," Spencer stands up, "Oh and you mentioned that you do art, I would love to see your work. I love looking at artwork it can be like...calming."

Ashley got Spencer's post-it note and decided to head down to the quad.

Spencer and Mackenzie were just leaving to the park as Ashley came down to the quad. With Spencer's and Mackenzie's back turned they did not see Ashley coming down.

Ashley thought to herself, _What is this? I have to follow them. _Ashley walks behind them but not close enough for them to notice.

"Hey I hope I'm not like being really open. I mean I just feel comfortable talking to you." Spencer said, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, no it's cool. I feel the same. I feel like we are long lost friends, finding each other again." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I am liking this walk already. The scenery in this park is nice too. We should make these walks a daily routine."

"I'd like that Spence. I wouldn't mind at all." Mackenzie walks closer to Spencer and grabs her hand to hold while they are walking.

Ashley spots them and watches Mackenzie holding Spencer's hand... _what the fuck!!_ Ashley enraged does not watch where she is walking, trips, and falls over a garbage can making a large, obnoxious noise. "Shit, shit, shit." Ashley quickly darts behind a tree in the park.

Spencer jumps, lets go of Mackenzie's hand, and jumps in closer to her, "Oh my god, what was that?"

They both turn around and look around the park. "I don't know. Must have been a bird or something...a large bird." Mackenzie laughed.

"It's getting dark outside. I am not so fond of the dark anymore. Go back inside?" Spencer looped her arm through Mackenzie and made their way out of the park.

Ashley was still frozen behind a tree, she thought to herself ... _since when did I become this stalker? Should I ask her about this walk in the park thing?_ Ashley shook head and decided to walk back to her dorm room.


	11. Chapter 11

All of a sudden, rain started pouring and Mackenzie and Spencer got drenched. They ran back into the dormitory and looked out the doors. "Wow it sure is pouring out there. Dang, I need to get in dry clothes. My biggest pet peeve is wearing wet clothes. You get all itchy and I just shiver thinking about it. Wanna take a trip to my dorm?" Mackenzie asked Spencer.

"Sure. What floor is your room on? Mine is all the way on the top floor. It's a bitch, I know." Spencer smiled.

"It's just on the second floor. It will take a minute to get there. I have a single; I figured a roommate would be too much drama."

"..And you are right. Trust me; roommates are not all they are cracked up to be."

"Oh right...sorry. Anyways, let's go stop at my dorm to get me some dry clothes. Then we can go up to yours. I'd love to see your dorm room." Mackenzie led the way to her dorm.

Ashley sat on a couch in the recreation room in their dorm and watched Mackenzie and Spencer go up on the elevator together. Ashley did not know what to do. She sat and debated for a while then realized it was time to go back to her dorm. Ashley walked up to her dorm with her head down.

"OH MY GOD! I love your dorm room! It's all decorated...all artsy like. I don't know what to say. It's awesome."

"Thanks, Spence. I like it."

The room was filled with pictures on the wall of many different things. Mackenzie had pictures of her and her friends tacked on the wall but if you stepped back and looked not just at each picture individually but as a whole, the pictures spelled "Life."

"Hey, I like your picture collage. That's really cool how you made it shaped into the word Life. 'Cause, friends and family are your life." Spencer smiled and admired the rest of her room.

"Man, I have to get out of these clothes." Mackenzie whips off her jeans and her shirt without caring that Spencer is in the room. Spencer could not help but stare at Mackenzie's finely toned body. Her eyes went from her toned biceps to her perfectly flat toned abdomen. Mackenzie noticed Spencer staring at her body. "I used to surf, and I kick box now to keep in shape. You wanna touch my stomach? It's really hard...I saw you looking."

"Um...no...thanks."

"Come on. Go ahead and feel." Mackenzie grabbed her hand and put it on her belly.

Spencer felt a bit awkward, "Wow. That's pretty sweet. Why don't you put on some clothes so I can get out of my wet clothes." Spencer waited by the door as Mackenzie threw on some ripped jeans and a loose tee shirt. "Ready?" Spencer asked as she reached for the doorknob.

Ashley sat up in her bedroom wondering when Spencer was going to get back to her room. She had been listening for doors to close and as soon as they did, she peeked her head out of the room and looked at Spencer's. She heard another door open and she peeked out and saw Spencer walking in behind Mackenzie. Ashley got upset and slammed her door.

"So this is my room. My roommate is gone for the night. So this castle is all for little ole me." Spencer searched for some clothes to change into and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. As Spencer was changing, Mackenzie was staring at photos of Spencer and Ashley that was plastered all over the walls.

"Man, I am tired all of a sudden. Rain and thunderstorms make me want to sleep for some reason." Spencer plopped on her bed. Mackenzie sat on the edge of Spencer's bed. "Hey you can lay down if you want." Spencer shifted and moved closer towards the wall to make room for Mackenzie.

"What a day, Mac. One hell of a day." As soon as Spencer let those words out, she heard pounding at her door. "Spencer! Open up!" Spencer had a confused look on her face and jumped off the bed to open the door.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Spencer asks.

Ashley peeks her head into the room and sees Mackenzie lying on Spencer's bed reading a magazine. "I just missed you, Spencer. Can we talk?"

Spencer pushed Ashley more towards into the hallway and shut the door. "About what?"

"About that girl in your bed. She's bad news, Spence."

"Ash, we are just friends. Can't we have other friends? I needed someone to talk to and I found someone. It's no big deal, besides, we are just friends Ashley."

"I love you Spencer. Can't you see that? I want us to be more than friends. I don't know how long I can take this." Ashley grabbed a hold of Spencer's hands and clutched them close to her chest.

"I love you too Ashley. I just need time to clear my head of all of this. I want to go back into this relationship with no chips on my shoulder. I figured it would be better this way. Mackenzie is just a friend I can talk to, okay? You are the only girl I want right now. There I said it." Spencer grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. "But we are still just friends, Ashley."

"Can't we just--" Spencer cut off Ashley, "Ash, go to bed. We will talk tomorrow." Spencer gave Ashley a peck on her cheek and headed back into her room.

"Again, sorry about that. We're going through this weird phase." Spencer sits on the edge of her bed, slowly feeling affected by what she and Ashley are going through.

Mackenzie gets up, sits next to Spencer, and rubs her back. "Hey, you two are going to get through this. Every great love story has to go through a bad period, but it only can get better from here right?"

Spencer smiles, wipes her tears away, and leans her head on Mackenzie's shoulder, "Thanks. You really do make me feel better."

"Maybe you two should start dating other people. I think it would clear both of your heads and by the end of it...I don't know what I'm trying to say. Forget it." Mackenzie slides away from Spencer. "Yeah, it's getting late. I think I should get going."

Spencer scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "Are you sure? I mean, I have an extra bed here. You don't have to leave." Spencer smiled.

"All right. Sounds good, I have an early class tomorrow. Do you have an alarm I can set? I forgot my phone in my dorm." Mackenzie searches around the room for an alarm clock.

"Here." Spencer tosses Mackenzie her alarm clock.

"Sweet. An 8 AM class...that means I have to be up by like 7:30. Uhh. I cringe just thinking about that." Mackenzie sets the alarm clock and puts it on the nightstand by Paige's bed. "I'm gonna take this spare bed over here."

"That is why I did not take any morning classes...at least that early. I think my earliest class is 10 AM."

"Nice. I just would rather have everything done in the morning and then have the day to myself." Mackenzie makes herself comfortable in Paige's bed.

"Good night, Mac."

"Night, sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite." Mackenzie smiles, "I'm so used to saying that. My mom made me say that every night to her."

"That's funny, well good night, sweet dreams, and don't like the bed bugs bite. Feel at home?" Spencer chuckled.

"I feel safe like I am." Mackenzie slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Paige walked in the room to find Mackenzie in her bed. Paige went over to Spencer's bed and woke her up. "Spence, Spencer. Why is there a girl in my bed...better yet a girl who isn't Ashley?"

Spencer rubbed her eyes, "Huh? Wha? Oh, that's Mackenzie. Sorry I didn't think you were going to be home. Can we talk about this when she leaves?"

The alarm buzzed and Mackenzie's arm hit the alarm off, "Damn, morning already." She opened her eyes and saw Paige sitting on Spencer's bed and she immediately sat up. "Oh, hi. I'm Mackenzie."

"Hi, I'm Paige. I am Spencer's roommate."

"Nice to meet you, Paige. Well, I have to get to my class. So see you later Spencer?" Mackenzie made her way towards the door.

"Of course. Stop by after your classes."

"Bye guys." Mackenzie walked out and closed the door.

"Spill, Spencer."

"What? There's nothing to say. She is a friend. I met her down in the quad."

"Right. Why is she sleeping over? What's up with Ashley?"

"Me and Ashley are taking things slow. We are starting as friends again, until she can regain my trust back. Trust me, I want to be with Ashley, but we just need some time apart as girlfriends." Spencer pauses before she starts talking again, "I think I like Mackenzie. I know she likes me, but I'm scared Paige, I think I like her."

"What? You want to be with Ashley, but you like someone else? You said you and Ash are just friends? Well, go ahead and date her then. Just make sure Ashley knows the playing field and you can't get mad at Ashley for dating other people."

"Uh, that's where you're wrong Paigey. I can get mad. She's the one that started all of this shit. So whatever, but if she wants to go date that whore of girl Cheyenne she can or anyone else." Spencer thought to herself _Did I just say that?_

"Right, I'm sure you don't mean that, Hun. Hey, want to go get some food at The Dot later? You are welcome to invite whomever you want. Ashley, Mackenzie, or you can come alone. Meet me back in our room around 3...sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya at 3. Where are you headed off to?"

"It's called class, dear. You should try it sometime."

"Whatever. I go." Spencer laughed and threw a pillow at Paige.

A few hours later Spencer heard a knocking at her door. _Oh, it must be Mackenzie. She got up with excitement and flung open the door. _

"Hey, Ash. What's going on?"

"Uh, can I come in?" Ashley was still standing in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean---"

Ashley cut off Spencer, "No, I am here to talk and you need to listen. Spencer, I don't understand why you are putting us through this. We have been more than friends longer than being just friends. So, we are either girlfriends or nothing. I can't handle just being your friend watching you go out with other girls. So, either together or nothing Spencer."

Spencer starts to get infuriated, "You are not going to like my answer Ashley, are you sure you want to make an ultimatum for me?"

"So you would take nothing over us being together? I don't **understand **that!! Spencer, why?" Ashley slams her fist into the wall.

"We need time apart, Ashley. Look at us, we are bickering and we aren't even together! Ashley, I can't be your girlfriend right now. Can't you just give it time?"

"No. I'm sorry Spencer. I love you and I hope you change your mind." Ashley storms out and walks down the hall.

"Ashley! Ashley! Don't do this." Spencer yelled down the hall to Ashley. Ashley did not turn around once to look at Spencer. Spencer went back into her room and slammed the door.

Spencer thought, _Fuck! I don't know what I want anymore. I want to go chase Ashley down the hall, but I also want to give us space. I'm so confused_. Spencer hears a knock at the door. _Ashley! Ashley?_ She runs up the door and this time it was Mackenzie.

"Oh, hey Mackenzie."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just another fight with Ashley. You know the usual." Spencer tries to hide the fact that she is crying.

"Hey, I know I have been saying this a lot, but it's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"I love her. I love Ashley, but it all seems...I don't know." Spencer looks at her phone checking to see if Ashley called.

"I know. Try not thinking about it. Walk in the park? Doing my artwork always gets my mind off things." Mackenzie leans in closer and wipes Spencer's tears away.

"Thanks, but I just want to sit for awhile." Spencer grabs a hold of Mackenzie's hand after she wiped away her tears and stares into her eyes. Spencer leaned in and kissed Mackenzie on the lips. She stopped and looked at Mackenzie in the eyes waiting for a response.

"Spence...are you sure?" Mackenzie pauses, "I like you. I don't want to force you into doing the same or making a mistake you'll regret."

Spencer smiles and leans in and continues to kiss her. Three o'clock rolled around and Paige walked into the room. "Holy shit. What? You're not Ashley. Spencer, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um yeah sure. I'll be right back, Mac." Spencer walked away and closed the door behind Paige. "Yeah, Paige?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know. I like her and I am just trying to get my mind off Ashley. We just got in a huge fight and I didn't run after her. She told me either all or nothing and I kind of told her nothing." Paige crossed her arms and gave Spencer a dirty look. "I know, I know, Paige. I just don't know anymore. I do want to be with her, but I didn't know I could have feelings for another girl."

"You have to be honest with her. Spencer, after we go to The Dot, I think you should at least call Ashley. See how she is doing, kay?"

"Yeah, I know...she is making this out like I am the bad guy. She doesn't know how much I am hurting still. I want to be with her, I just don't know."

"You just said it yourself Spencer. You want to be with her, so be with Ashley. Tell her how you feel. Love is crazy and confusing be with the one you love."

Spencer smiled, "This is why I love you Paige." Spencer jumped in and hugged Paige, "You're right. Mind if I bring Mackenzie to The Dot, though?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Nope, I don't mind. Go ahead go get her."

Paige, Mackenzie, and Spencer headed to The Dot. Meanwhile Ashley was enraged with Spencer's answer and was driving around aimlessly. Ashley was driving around and thinking_... How can she do this to me? I fucking love her and I know she loves me too. Why does she want to give up on us for...what's her name Mackenzie. Ugh, driving clears my head but it doesn't seem like it is working now. All I can think about is Spencer. I have to go back there; maybe I finally knocked some sense into her._ Ashley wasn't paying attention to the road and she saw something run in front of her car. She slammed on her breaks. _Oh, shit! That was close_. She yelled out the window, "Hey kid, watch where you are running next time!"

Ashley continued driving and thinking about Spencer trying to pay attention to the road.

Spencer tries to have fun at The Dot making conversation and making fun of Spinner, but nothing feels the same without Ashley there. "Hey Spence, cheer up." Paige nudges her under the table as she talks.

"Yeah, Spence. I thought you were going to make my first time at The Dot memorable." Mackenzie laughed trying to get Spencer to laugh.

Spencer felt her purse vibrate and she thought _I hope its Ashley, it has to be._ Spencer looks at her caller ID and notices an unknown number.

"Who is it, Spence?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, it's an unknown. I'm answering it anyways." Spencer hits the talk button on her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes, who's this?...What? She's where? Don't tell me that. I'm coming right away." Tears started to roll down Spencer's cheek and they would not stop. Spencer grabbed Paige's car keys and jetted out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer waited in the hospital waiting room. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot from crying all night. She spotted someone she thought looked familiar. "Oh my god, thank you for flying in so soon Kyla." Spencer ran over and gave Kyla a long embracing hug.

Tears began rolling down Kyla's cheek, "Where is she? How is she doing, Spencer?"

Spencer sat down on the chair and made Kyla sit in the one next to her. Spencer grabbed a hold of Kyla's hand, "Kyla, they won't let us in right now. They are doing some more work on her. Last night, Ashley ran a red light and an oncoming semi-truck smashed into the passenger side of the car. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt, so we are so lucky she is alive. She was thrown out of the vehicle and the doctors say she has severe brain swelling and she has numerous broken bones and fractures...and the worst news Kyla; she is in a coma, and the doctors say it isn't likely for her to come out anytime soon."

Kyla's eyes begin to melt and she sobs loudly in her hands. "No, Spencer. I can't loose her."

"They are running more tests on her now and said that we can visit in about an hour." Spencer tries to hold it together for the both of them. Spencer cannot seem to hold in her tears and feelings of guilt that she did this to Ashley. Spencer breaks down in tears in Kyla's arms.

"This is all my fault, Kyla. We had a huge fight and she demanded that we either be girlfriends or nothing," Spencer sobs and tries to catch her breath, the thought of the fight breaks her up inside, "I told her we couldn't be girlfriends. I told her we were nothing Kyla! I drove her to driving, and I probably upset her and she missed the red light. Kyla, if she never wakes up, I will never be able to live with myself."

Spencer continues to sob and Kyla holds her in her arms. "Spencer, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself like that. Ashley is one strong bitch," Spencer and Kyla both chuckle through their tears, "And she is going to make it through this."

"It's just heart wrenching to think that if she never wakes up the last thought she had was that me and her aren't together. That I told her that we were nothing." Spencer grabs a tissue and blows her nose.

The doctor enters the room, "Ms. Carlin? You can see her now. I will give you some time with her and come back with the updates."

Kyla and Spencer both got up to walk into the room. "One visitor at a time right now. She is fragile, so one of you at a time."

"Kyla, you go first. I was in there earlier, go ahead, and take your time." Spencer held Kyla's hand as she spoke.

Kyla walks into the room and more tears rolled down her cheek. She saw a neck brace around Ashley, a cast on her arm, a cast on her leg, and she saw cuts and bruises all over Ashley's body.

"Oh my god Ashley." Kyla put a hand over her mouth surprised at what she saw. She talks aloud to Ashley, "I know you can't answer me, but I know you can hear. Ashley, you are going to get through this. You are one tough bitch, I should know. I love you, Ash. You better make it through this, or I am going to beat you up." Kyla chucked and grabbed a hold of Ashley's hand as she spoke, "Come on, Ash. Wake up; I know you can do it. I am going to stay here in Toronto until you wake your ass up." Kyla sat next to Ashley and held her hand as she continued to talk to her.

Kyla walks out of the room and grabs Spencer, "Hey Spence, go ahead I just had my time with her. Take your time." Kyla smiled and gave Spencer a hug before she went in.

"Hey, Ash, again. I miss you. I made a huge mistake with us. You better wake your ass up. I want to tell you how much I love you and how much I have missed you. I made a mistake..." Spencer started to cry again and she let go of Ashley's hand to wipe away her tears, "I made a mistake, when I told you I wanted to be just friends...I lied. I wanted to be with you, I just wanted you to suffer. I never meant for this to happen. I love you Ashley." Spencer sat next to her holding her hand. Spencer was crying in her lap when the doctor came in and startled her.

"Hello, Ms. Carlin. I am here to give you some updates. I am aware a family member has flown in, we would like to talk with her first."

"I am family to this girl and whatever has to be said to Kyla can me said in front of me too." Spencer goes out in the hall and grabs Kyla. "Kyla, the doctors want to speak to us."

"Hi. Uh Ms. Davies? Well, do you mind Ms. Carlin receiving the information also?"

"Actually, my last name is Woods. We are step sisters and yes Ms. Carlin is family." Kyla looped her arm through Spencer's and awaited the news.

"I'm afraid to tell you, that Ashley is in a coma and she is non-responsive. This means, her likelihood of waking up is slim at this moment. Once her brain swelling goes down there is a better chance of her being responsive. I must say in other cases with brain damage and brain swelling, when the patient has woke up," the doctor pauses briefly, "...this may be hard to hear. When other patients have woken up from similar injuries, most had to learn how to walk and talk again. There is a slight chance Ashley will not. Visiting coma patients frequently and talking to them has shown to improved the response rate in patients. If you two have any questions feel free to contact me and ask me anything."

Kyla and Spencer stood staring at each other stunned at what the doctor just told them. Spencer thought to herself _If she has to learn how to walk and talk again...I would never be able to live with myself. Spencer started breaking down in tears_.

Kyla hits Spencer on the shoulder, "Spencer! Snap out of it. We have to be strong. We have to be strong, Spencer, not just for us but for Ashley. She is depending on us."

"I've been so out there lately, Kyla. I don't know why, but I kissed another girl. I don't know what I have wanted lately. This has finally put things into perspective; I just hope Ashley takes me back this time. We have been through the ringer, just nothing like this before. I thought college would be easier on our relationship instead it has torn us apart." Spencer began crying in Kyla's lap.

"Everything will be fine, Spencer. The most important thing to focus on right now is getting Ashley awake and out of this coma. So hold it together, all right? For Ashley." Kyla consoled Spencer by stroking her hair.

"Thanks Kyla. Visiting hours are almost over. They are going to kick us out of this room soon. We can either wait in the lobby room area or we can go back to my dorm."

"Let's go back to the dorm. We need to sleep; this hospital air is making me feel sick. Plus, Ashley is going to stay the same. We will come first thing tomorrow morning."

By the time, they get back to the dorm it was around ten o'clock at night. "Hey, we gotta be quiet when we get in the dorm. Paige usually goes to bed early when she sleeps in our room. We can share my bed if she's home." Spencer grabs Kyla by the hand and drags her up the flights of stairs to the dorm room.

"Spencer, remind me again why are we taking the stairs when there is an elevator?"

"The stupid dorm security doesn't like visitors coming in past ten. So I have to sneak you up these stairs, they don't check the stairwell. Come to think of it, I don't know why." Spencer pauses for a second, "Plus, walking clears my head."

"Hey, here we are finally at my door. I may warn you, it's small." Spencer grabbed for her key and unlocked the door. She peeked into the room and notices the light is on. "Paige? You're up?"

"Hell yes, I am up. You didn't think I was worried about you. You took my car keys and darted out of The Dot two days ago...without a word. I mean, all you had to do was ask, Hun. You could have called to let me know Ashley was all right and you for that matter. Btw, who is that girl now?"

"Well, you should sit down for this. I don't want to get into details because that will just upset me right now." Spencer paused and looked at Kyla before she told Paige the horrible news, "Ashley is in a coma, she ran a red light, a semi-truck smashed into the passenger side of the car, and she was ejected from the vehicle."

Paige's mouth dropped and she was speechless for a couple minutes. "Spencer, how are you holding up? Is Ashley going to be okay?"

"I'm hanging in there; we have to be strong for her. Ash, the doctor said with time...she might wake up. It's all up in the air right now. But this is Kyla, Ashley's stepsister from home. She flew in this morning and she is going to stay here tonight with us."

Kyla reached out her arm for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Kyla. I'm sorry if I am making the room situation cramped. I can get a hotel while I stay here."

"Kyla don't be silly." Spencer remarks.

"Yeah, Kyla. You are welcomed here. Actually, since you are staying here Kyla until Ashley recovers and since Ashley isn't in her dorm...I will just bunk with Cheyenne and I will give you my bed Kyla."

"Paige, you don't have to do that." Kyla said.

"But I want to. It's going to be hard enough you out here in Toronto not knowing anyone so stay here. It's no big deal."

"All right, but you have to stay here for tonight. I'll just sleep in Spencer's bed with her. It's no big deal, not like I am going to be sleeping anyways with all this stuff on my mind." Kyla hopped in Spencer's bed.

The next day Kyla and Spencer woke up early. "Hey Kyla, did you even get any sleep?"

"Barely. I may have dozed off, but I didn't sleep at all. I am too worried." Kyla sighed.

"Same here." Spencer got up and started looking for clean clothes to change into. "Kyla, I am going to go grab a shower down the hall. You are welcome to borrow anything you need of mine."

"Thanks, Spencer. I brought some stuff I could think of. I only brought a carry on; I didn't know how long I was going to be staying. I would love to take a shower after you though."

"Of course, I'll be back in thirty." Spencer walked out of the room grabbed her shower caddy, a towel, and a change of clothes.

Spencer walked down the hall to the communal showers. Inside the shower area, Spencer bumped into Mackenzie. "Hey, Spencer! I have been so worried about you. What happened, you dashed off when we were at The Dot."

"Before I answer that, what are you doing on this floor showering?"

"Oh, the showers on the second floor are under repairs. Some weird water over flow or something. I have no idea, all I saw was a sign that said, temporarily out of order use another floors showers. Since I knew you lived on this floor, I figured the showers were safe. So what happened?"

"Oh, Ashley got into an accident and she is in a coma." Spencer felt her eyes filling up with tears, "That's all I can say, any more and I will break down again."

"Oh my gosh, Spencer. Are you all right? If you need anything, I am only a couple of floors away. Just call or stop by if you need anything. Do you want me to go to the hospital with you for support?"

"Thanks for offering to go with me but I am going with Kyla, Ashley's sister. She flew in this morning but if I ever need someone to go with, you will be the first one to know." Spencer smiled and hopped into the shower.

Mackenzie yelled from her shower stall, "Hey, call me later if you want to hang out, Spence."

Spencer nodded but then realized she could not see her, "Will do."

Once Spencer was done with her shower, she walked down the hall and showed Kyla where the showers were. After they were done showering and getting dressed, they headed to the hospital. Spencer cried on the way to the hospital. She continued to have recurring thoughts about the fight between them and how it drove her through that red light. Once they got to the hospital, Spencer shaped up and put on her game face.

"Spence, go ahead and go first. I know they will probably let us both in there, but I will let you have your private time with her."

"Thanks Kyla." Spencer leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek and she walked into Ashley's hospital room.

"Hey, Ashley. I love you. Your bruises look better...a little." Spencer pushed a stray hair out of Ashley's face. "I brought some pictures of us; I am going to set them on the stand over here. Your mom sent a bunch of flowers and a card. She couldn't make it; she's over seas with her new boy toy."

Ashley's hand twitches as Spencer talks to her. "Oh my god! Kyla get in here!" Spencer runs to the door of the hospital room, "Hurry."

"What, what? Spencer?" Kyla looks around the room and looks at Ashley in the same condition.

"Her...hand...it moved when I was holding it."

Kyla has a surprised look on her face, "Should we call the doctor in?

"I think we should, maybe it means something." Spencer hoped it meant she was waking up and responding to her.

Kyla left the room and grabbed the doctor. "Doc, so does it mean anything?" Spencer crossed her fingers in suspense. The doctor walked over to Ashley, looked at the monitor, and looked to see if her swelling went away.

"Well..." the doctor said as he rubbed his chin, "her vitals have not changed. Her swelling looked like it has gone down some but only a miniscule amount. If you felt a hand switch or you see other body parts twitch or move on her body it is likely an involuntary muscle spasm." The doctor was paged and started heading out of the room. "Sorry, girls. Any more questions come and find me."

"Damnit. I was really hoping for something, Kyla." Spencer sat down in the chair in dismay. "Hey I will let you two alone. I am going to grab something from the vending machine, you want anything Kyla?"

Kyla shakes her head.

"I'll get you something anyways." Spencer smiled and took her time walking to the vending machine.

"Hey Ashley, why did you scare us like that? You go twitching your hand and make us think you are waking up. Just get better, Ash, take time and heal your wounds but at least wake up. You're scaring all of us." Kyla sat in silence as she held Ashley's hand.

About an hour later, Spencer showed up in the hospital room. "Spencer, where have you been?"

"I figured I would give you time with Ashley so I just sat in the cafeteria and read magazines and ate some soup."

"Oh...well thanks Spencer. Come in, sit down. She needs both of us here now."

Spencer gave Kyla a half smile and sat in the chair on the other side of Ashley. They each were holding one of Ashley's hands as they sat in silence staring at Ashley.

"I don't want to look away from her. I am afraid she will wake up and she will see that I am not looking." Spencer said as she was holding her hand.

Spencer got up and decided to look out the window.

"What's wrong Spence?"

"I don't know, I just started feeling tired all of a sudden. I just need to stand up so I don't fall asleep."

"Go home, take a nap. I'll be here."

"No, no. I will be fine." Spencer started coughing loudly and violently.

"Hey...are you all right over there?"

Between the coughs Spencer answered, "Yeah, I think the water went down the wrong pipe." After Spencer finished her coughing fit, she noticed some blood on her hand that she coughed up. Spencer quickly dismissed what she saw.

"Are you good now?" Kyla smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Spencer sat back down and grabbed a hold of Ashley's hand.

Kyla and Spencer sat by Ashley's side throughout the day in into the night. They watched countless nurses come in with their clipboards, check numbers on monitors and check Ashley's IV. Once the night rolled around the nurses kicked out Kyla and Spencer out once it was past visiting hours.

"Kyla, Kyla. Wake up." Spencer nudged Kyla on the chair until she woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kyla was sleepy and rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep in the chair. Hey, the nurses are kicking us out. It's past visiting hours, we need to get going." Spencer helped Kyla out of the chair as she coughed into her own shoulder.

"Hey, Spence. Maybe you should get that cough checked out. You have been coughing all day long and it hasn't gotten any better." Kyla said as they were walking out of the hospital room.

"Naw, I'll be fine. I think I am just getting the flu or something. Hospitals always make me sick...with all the illness in the air. I'm just catching a cold, it will pass." Spencer smiled to assure Kyla that she was going to be fine.

Spencer turned on her cell phone once they got into the car and checked her voicemail. _Hey Spencer, I assume your phone is off because you are in the hospital. I just called to tell you that the room is all yours and Kyla's. I talked to Cheyenne and she doesn't mind me taking Ashley's bed. So...yeah, give me a call back when you get this. OW! I just ran into a chair and stubbed my toe. Ow, that really hurts. I am going to stop rambling to your voicemail now. _

"Kyla you have Paige's bed now. She left me a voicemail saying that she moved into Ashley's room for now."

"All right cool. Now we don't have to cram into your beds tonight." Kyla chuckled.

As Spencer went to sleep, she could not help but wish Ashley were lying next to her.

"Kyla?" Spencer listened for an answer to see if Kyla had fallen asleep. Spencer did not hear a response and shouted her name again, "Kyla, you sleeping?" Spencer did not hear Kyla respond she tipped-toed over to Kyla's bed and checked to make sure she was sleeping.

Spencer went over to her computer desk and went on the computer. She spun around in her computer chair staring up at the ceiling. She thought to herself _God, I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can think about is Ashley. This is tearing me up inside_. Spencer tried to get all the worry and pain off her mind by playing with the internet. _God, this isn't helping. What am I going to do? This is killing me inside; I feel all this guilt that I somehow made her drive through that red light. Be strong, Spencer...be strong. _

Spencer fidgeted with random items on her desk while playing a game of solitaire on the computer. She accidentally knocked over her case of tacks on her desk onto the floor. "Damnit" Spencer said aloud. Spencer bent over and pushed them back into the box but forgot to pick one up and accidentally stepped on it. Spencer thought in her head FUCCCCCCCK! She made a fist and made motions in the air. Spencer tried to keep quiet so she would not wake Kyla up.

Spencer pried the tack out of her foot and quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off her foot. For the split second the tack punctured Spencer's foot, she felt nothing...no pain, no sign of guilt, no thought of Ashley. She just thought about the pain of the tack in her foot.

The light from Spencer's laptop woke up Kyla. Kyla rubbed her eyes and sat up on her elbows, "Spence? Is that you? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"I'm surprised I even fell asleep. I'm glad I did, though. I am usually tossing and turning all night thinking about Ashley and how I wish she would just pull through this." Kyla stared at the ceiling as she talked.

"I know the feeling." Spencer closed her laptop and made her way to her bed. "Well, I'm going to try and get some rest." Spencer knew she was not going to fall asleep but she did not want to talk to Kyla about how she felt.

The next morning they made their way back to the hospital but today Paige came along. "Thanks for coming Paige; it means a lot to me and to Ashley." Spencer hugged Paige as she spoke. "Go ahead, you can go in alone. Me and Kyla will be waiting outside in the waiting room. Just come out and get us whenever you are ready." Spencer smiled and led Paige into the hospital room.

Paige was stunned to see what Ashley looked like. She saw the bruises and scratches healing along with everything. "Hey, Ashley," Paige sat down on the chair next to her and held her hand as she spoke, "I know you are lying there not awake or anything but I think you can hear me. I miss having you around the dorm all the time. I know it has only been a week or so since you and Spencer haven't been together but I have grown to love ya. No matter how many sarcastic comments you give me, or how many faces you make, I have grown to love them. Spencer wants to be with you, I don't know if she has told you that but she does. She just can't see it right now, but I hope when you get all better...and you will. You better wake up soon, damnit. You are making us all worry and I have to live with that pain in the ass Cheyenne. Who by the way needs to go jump off a building, I don't know how you live with her. I'm rambling now, but back to what I was saying. When you get better and wake up, I hope you will take Spencer back after all this...she really loves you." Paige stops talking and lets go of Ashley's hand. She reaches into her purse and grabs flowers and a card out of her purse, "Hey, I brought these to add to your collection. I'm going to leave these next to your bed for you."

Paige sat in silence just watching Ashley lay still, not one movement. Paige left the room and went out in the hall and got Kyla and Spencer. "Hey guys, I'm going to go now. I have to go." Paige jetted out of the hospital.

Spencer sensed there was something wrong with Paige but ignored it and went in the room to see Ashley.

Spencer and Kyla walked into the room and both smiled at the sight of Ashley. They sat down on each side of her and Spencer started talking. "Hey, Ash I miss you. I miss hearing your voice, your laugh, your stupid facial expressions," Spencer laughed and started to tear up. Kyla walked over to Spencer and rubbed Spencer's back to console her.

"It's all right Spencer."

Spencer cried in her hands and started to sob loudly.

Kyla looked at Spencer after she calmed down, "Spencer, you're not looking so hot."

"I don't feel it either. I am freezing over here." Spencer curled up in a ball on the chair and started to shiver.

Kyla came over and felt her forehead, "Spencer, oh my god, you are burning up." Kyla left the room and went to find a doctor to check on Spencer. When she came back with a doctor, Spencer had fainted and fallen to the floor.

Kyla ran over to check on Spencer. She lifted her head up and nudged her as she spoke, "Spencer! Spencer! Are you all right?"

Spencer slowly came to, "What happened? One minute I tried to stand up and all of a sudden, I felt weak. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine."

Kyla smiled and pushed Spencer's hair out of her face, "The doctors are going to come in a check on you."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. I will be fine." Spencer stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Please, Spencer? If not for yourself, do it for me. I can't have two of my favorite girls sick." Kyla begged Spencer to see a doctor.

Spencer bowed her head and accepted to see a doctor.

Kyla patiently awaited Spencer's return from the doctor. Spencer came through the door, smiled at Kyla, and sat down across the room. "So...so? What happened? Are you sick?"

Spencer smiled, "The doctor said I have pneumonia. I gave him all my symptoms and that's what he said. He said it acts like the flu and I fainted because pneumonia makes me feel fatigued. But I am going to be fine, he said it will clear up in a couple of days, but I will have this nasty cough for awhile."

Kyla put her hand on her chest, "I'm glad. I am so glad it is nothing too serious."

"Me too. I just want to concentrate on getting Ashley better."

"Spencer I am going to run and get something to drink, I will be right back." Kyla dashed out of the room.

Spencer felt a tear roll down her cheek as she held Ashley's hand. "I love you, and I am never going to leave your side Ashley. Just...please wake your fucking ass up. I need you, Ash."

Spencer smiled and rubbed Ashley's hand, "You're going to wake up soon...I can feel it."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer fell asleep on the back of the chair but was awaked by someone grabbing her hand. Spencer smiled before she opened her eyes thinking it was Ashley grabbing her hand.

"Oh my god! Ashley, you're...you're awake!" Spencer jumped out of her seat and gave Ashley and long embracing hug, "I am so happy you are awake, you don't even realize. I never want to let go of you." Spencer smiled as she continued to hug her.

Ashley smiled and smelled Spencer's hair, "But you are going to have to let go of me." Ashley pushed Spencer away with one arm because the other arm was in a cast.

"What? What's wrong Ash?" Spencer stood above Ashley with wide eyes, "Oh my God, I need to go get a doctor and tell him that you are awake." Spencer hugged Ashley one more time before she left and glanced at her before she left the room.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Spencer walked up to the first desk she saw, grabbed the doctor, and took him into the room. "Look, she has woke up!" Spencer pushed the doctor towards Ashley as tears of joy ran down her face. "I have to go get Kyla. She's in the cafeteria I have to go find her." Spencer ran out of the door and ran to go find Kyla.

Spencer spotted Kyla eating her sandwich on the other side of the cafeteria. She ran over to Kyla as she shouted her name, "Kyla!" Kyla turned her as she held her sandwich in her hand. Spencer ran up to Kyla, whipped the sandwich out of her hand, and threw it on the table.

"Come on! Ashley woke up! Ashley woke up!" Spencer took Kyla's hand and dragged her to the hospital room.

Spencer walked into the hospital room, "Ashley, Ashley...look who is here for you." Spencer stood in front of Kyla then stepped aside trying to unveil Kyla, "It's Kyla!"

Kyla smiled, "We also have another special visitor Ash."

Ashley covered her mouth with surprise and tears began rolling down her eyes. Ashley's lips quivered and she said through her tears, "Daddy?"

Spencer smiled, "Yes your dad's here. We will give you time alone. Come on guys let's give them some time alone." Spencer dragged the doctor and Kyla out of the room.

"Dad? How is this possible your--" Ashley could not finish her sentence she started to sob.

"Honey, this is possible because you are still in that coma. The important thing is that I am here to show you what your life would be like."

"Be like...what?" Ashley sat confused.

"Come here honey. I'll show you." Mr. Davies reached out his hand and took Ashley's. Ashley stepped up and walked towards her father. She gave him a long embracing hug.

"Dad I have missed you so much." Ashley said as she held her father close.

"We don't have much time. Take my hand, we must go." Mr. Davies took Ashley's hand and they walked out of the hospital room.

"Where are we going?" Ashley said as she looked at her body lying in the bed connected to tubes and IV's, "Wow, this is an out-of-body experience." Ashley grabbed a hold of her father's hand and walked with him into the distance.

"I want you to watch closely what will happen if you wake up from your coma and you tell Spencer this." Ashley's dad pointed to the scene in front of them. Ashley and her dad just stood in the background as if they were ghosts watching.

_"Ashley, you just woke up from a coma you don't know what you are saying." Spencer said as she wiped away tears._

_"No, I do. I never want to see your face again, Spencer. If it wasn't for you upsetting me so much, I wouldn't have ran that fucking red light. I know it was an accident but it was you that basically pushed the gas pedal!" Ashley shouted as she made hand movements._

_"Ashley..." Spencer cried in her hands, "You don't mean that."_

_"Yes, yes I do. Thanks for sitting next to my side while I was unconscious but that is all that I ever want from you again. Leave my room; this is the last time I want to speak to you." Ashley did not shed a single tear, she spoke with pure anger._

_Spencer did not speak another word and left the room._

"Honey, when you wake up, this happens."

"No, I would never do that to Spencer...never. I love her, I felt her sit next to me hospital room, and I heard her say those things while I lay unconscious. Why? I'm not going to do that, dad."

"When Spencer walked out of that room, she never came back Ashley. Not just to the hospital, she never came back into your life. You wouldn't let her in and you never forgave her for...anything." Her dad put his hand on her shoulder.

Ashley wiped a tear away from her face. "Is this what you had to show me dad? To change the future?"

"I'll show you what happened once Spencer was out of your life." He grabbed Ashley's hand and took her away.

"Dad? Why am I in my house?" Ashley looked around the room as if it had not changed one bit.

"This is what happened. You dropped out of college; you didn't want to see Spencer anymore. You saw Spencer move on with her life, date another girl and you couldn't take it anymore. You dropped out and moved back home with your mother." Her dad showed her around the room and made her watch herself, "Look. You are still looking at a picture of you and Spencer. You regretted every word you said in the hospital that day but you would never admit to yourself."

Ashley stood watching and put her hand over her mouth, "I don't want this to happen dad. I can't let it." Ashley leaned her head on her dad's shoulder.

"You choose your fate Ashley, but you have a chance to change it."

"I have to, I can't live like that. I jus--I just can't."

"I want to take you back Ashley. I want to show you how you made a difference in Spencer's life, you're a good kid." Ashley's dad smiled and held her close, "Come on honey, we don't have much time."

"I took you here to show you how you made a difference."

Ashley smiled and watched, "I remember this day so clearly. Me and Spencer ditched school and we got away with it. This is the spot where she told me she thought she was gay." Ashley smiled and remembered a time when everything felt right.

"Ashley you made a difference in her life. You helped Spencer find her way; you helped her figure out who she really is. If you two never met, well, this is what it would be like..." Ashley's dad took her back.

"Remember in the gym when you sat down and talked to her? Well here is when you didn't go and sit next to her."

_Ashley watched Spencer watch her brother and Aiden play basketball. "Hi Aiden." Spencer waved and smiled._

"I am going to speed this up, Ash. You never came to sit by her; you never came to talk to her."

Ashley could not believe what she saw. "Dad, why am I here?"

"I wanted to take you here, to show you. Spencer and Aiden started to go out and eventually they became a couple."

_"What? Why?" Ashley watched Spencer and Aiden make out on Aiden's bed._

"Ashley, don't you see? Since you never befriended her, she never saw that being gay was okay. She never saw it as acceptable so she repressed it and just tried to be "normal" according to everyone else."

Ashley thought about what her father said and was speechless. "I never thought about it like that. I love Spencer."

Ashley's dad took his hand and reached over to her shoulder and gently squeezed it, "Ashley, you make a difference in everyone's lives you just cannot see it sometimes. You have made a huge difference in Spencer's. You helped show her that being who you are is acceptable and okay."

"Thank you dad, for showing me all of this. I have missed you so much; I never want this day to end." Ashley hugged her father tightly.

"It has to honey. I have loved this day so much and I hope you remember it when you wake up. I want you to remember everything you do has an affect on someone and you can change someone's entire life. I _**know**_ you have made my life so much better having you as a daughter." He gave her a long embracing hug.

He took her back to stand beside her unconscious body. "You have to wake up, honey. People are waiting for you."

"But Dad, I don't want to ever leave you again. I just want to stay here with you."

"You must, honey. Wake up; you have people counting on you. Spencer depends on you and you depend on her. WAKE UP ASHLEY. WAKE UP!" Ashley's dad kept yelling at Ashley to wake up as he held her in a tight embrace.

Monitors started to make fast noises and buzzing sounds and Ashley could see her father yelling at her to wake up. She opened her eyes, made a large gasping noise, put her hand on her chest, and looked around the room. "Holy, shit. I hope this is real this time."


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley lay in her bed and looked around the room. She pinched herself on the arm to see if it was another dream. "Ouch, that hurt. This has to be real." She saw Spencer standing the doorway with her back turned talking to Kyla. She smiled wide at the sight of Spencer. She called out Spencer's name but it only came out a whisper. "Spencer," she tried again but no sound came out.

She pushed a tray onto the floor to gain Spencer's attention. Spencer quickly whipped around and looked at Ashley. Ashley could see Spencer's eyes gloss over.

"Oh my god, Ashley. Please tell me this isn't a dream, you are awake!" Spencer ran over to Ashley's bedside and grabbed her hand, "Oh my god, I have to go get a doctor to check you out." Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss on the forehead, "I will be right back."

Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer leave the room. The doctor entered the room with a surprised look. He walked over to Ashley, glanced at the monitors, put the stethoscope up to her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Well, her vitals seem normal. Well, more than normal, almost perfect vitals. I have never seen a patient with severe wounds like you to heal so soon. It has only been what?" the doctor looks at his watch, "It has only been about two weeks since your car accident. We are going to keep you in the hospital over night and for a while longer Miss Davies." The doctor walked out of the room and stopped to say something before he left, "A nurse will be in shortly to take blood and do a routine check up."

"Ashley, I am so glad you are awake! You don't know how much I have wanted this. Although, I am also glad you have had time to heal. You should have seen yourself after the accident. You were really banged up, most of your cuts have healed, you still have a few large bruises healing, but those will go away soon. Oh! You had a neck brace too, but that's gone, obviously." Spencer stood next to Ashley smiling.

"I barely know what to say. The last thing I remember is, I was driving and I was upset about us and I must have missed a red light or stop sign. All I remember is seeing bright lights, a honking horn, and thinking about how I am going to die and never see you again. That was the last thing I remember doing before waking up here." Ashley remembered the dream with her father also, but she was not sure if she wanted to share that with Spencer just yet.

"I am speechless Ashley. I have been talking so much to you over the past few weeks and I just don't know what to say." Spencer smiled and held Ashley's hand as she spoke.

"About that, Spencer. I know I am going to be in this hospital bed for a while longer but I want us to be back together eventually." Ashley smiled hoping she would say yes.

"I want us back together too Ashley. I was being so stupid before I just wanted you to suffer with out me, but I didn't realize I would be hurting too. But I never meant for you to run through a red light and" Spencer paused looking at Ashley's cast and the remaining bruises on her body, "have this happen to you." Spencer felt a small tear run down her cheek.

"No, no. This is not your fault Spencer, don't blame yourself. It was a pure accident, I just wasn't paying attention...it was an accident Spencer." Ashley smiled and assured Spencer everything was okay as she tightly held Spencer's hand.

Spencer smiled and lifted up Ashley's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you Ashley, I don't know how many times I have told you this already but I am so glad you woke up. I don't know what I would have done if you never woke up."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I am up, I am well, and once I get out of this icky hospital everything will go back to normal." Ashley smiled and looked out the window, "Uh they better not keep me in this hospital long. I want to go outside and just enjoy the outside. I hate hospitals."

"Me too, I hate hospitals, maybe you will get outta here soon." Spencer smiled, "oh my gosh! I have not let you talk to Kyla!"

Ashley smiled, "Where is that little slut at anyways? I want to see that bitch."

Spencer left the room and went out to grab Kyla. "Hey, Ashley wants to see you. I am going to go run to the vending machines to grab water and I will give you two time alone." Spencer gave Kyla a kiss on the cheek before they parted.

"You flew all the way out here to see little ole me? I didn't know you loved your sister so much!" Ashley teased Kyla as she laughed.

"Oh, yeah you know I was worried about Spencer," Kyla chuckled, "oh and I may have been worried about you."

"Oh, well thanks for flying in for Spencer and all. But in all seriousness, thanks for coming out Kyla it means a lot to me. I assume mother didn't find the time to check on her daughter?"

"She sent flowers and a card, it's next to your bed there," Kyla pointed to the card on the desk next to Ashley, "See the arrangement of flowers in your room?"

"Yes, the ridiculous display of flowers...what about them?" Ashley looked at Kyla waiting for an answer.

"Your mom sent them all, you can thank her. She couldn't make it because she was off with the new guy, she sends her best."

"Her best? God, don't you just hate her? Err, I could of like died and she doesn't even bother to show up. What a fucking bitch. Oh well, I got everyone here that I loves me and who I love so it's all good." Ashley smiled and made a motion for Kyla to sit beside her.

Kyla sat down on chair next to Ashley, "So, did you have any dreams while you slept for like...ever? Did you hear everything I said to you? I have always wondered what unconscious people like feel when they are unconscious," Kyla laughed, "If that makes sense. Do you get what I am sayin'?"

"Yes, I understand what you're saying." Ashley sat and stared at the wall pondering if she should tell Kyla about her dream with their dad or not. "Well, I was unconscious but I could feel you guys next to me. I could feel when you would touch my hand, and it felt like a dream when you would say things to me. I barely remember much now, but I'm sure everything will come back to me. I mean, I just woke up and all." Ashley smiled.

"Oh yeah, I feel like you only slept for a day now that you are up, but take time think about it. I am sure everything will come back to you. When are they going to release you out of this place?"

"Uh, I don't know. I hope soon, I am trying not to think of this as a hospital right now. I am starting to get tired though." Ashley leaned her head back on her pillow.

"Oh right, I thought you had enough rest. Your body must still be adjusting." Kyla looked at her watch, "It is almost past visiting hours anyways, let me go find Spencer so she can say bye before we leave."

Kyla pushed Spencer into the room as she gathered her things.

"Hey, Ash, I hope you and Kyla had enough time to catch up. Hey, tomorrow, we can talk right? I don't want to push us or anything while you are healing, but I want you to know..." Spencer paused for a second, walked closer to Ashley, and held her hand, "I love you and I am ready for us to be together again when you are." Spencer gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Thanks, Spencer. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh course. I have homework from our classes too I will bring by, give you something to do when I am not around in classes." Spencer shut the door on the way out.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the thought of school and quickly fell back asleep. The nurse came in to check on Ashley as she was sleeping and woke Ashley up with all the noise she was making.

"Oh since you are up young lady, we will take that blood sample we need."

Ashley said all groggy, "Okay, here." Ashley stuck out her arm and waited for the nurse to put the needle in her arm and draw the blood.

"I am going to take this to the lab, but all your vitals are looking good and your head swelling has gone down almost completely. You may not have to spend more than another week in this hospital. Bad news is though, that your casts on that leg and arm will probably stay on for another month or so." The nurse left some crackers and apple juice for Ashley to eat then she left.

Spencer got back to the dorms with Kyla and knocked on Ashley's dorm room where Paige was staying. Cheyenne opened the door, "Oh it's you."

"And you...is Paige here?" Spencer crossed her arms.

"Yeah she's over there on her bed, come in." Cheyenne made an arm motion and let Spencer in.

"Thanks." Spencer felt as if Cheyenne was being oddly nice to her and she did not like it one bit.

"Hey Paige!" Spencer ran over and plopped on the bed.

"You are awfully chipper, what's up?" Paige closed her book shut and left the pencil on the page she was working on.

"Ashley woke up! You want to go to the hospital with me tomorrow?" Spencer sat waiting for Paige to answer.

"Uh...I have a lot to work to do and I have classes all day. Can we go another day? I have this card for Ashley, it's not much, but can you pass it on to her?" Paige looked for the card in the nightstand next to her bed.

Spencer had a confused look on her face, "What's up Paige? You have been acting weird lately. You dashed out of the hospital the other day and now you won't come with me? What's up? You and Alex doing okay?" Spencer said concerned.

"Yes, yes, Alex and I are fine. I'm getting tired, lock the door when you leave. We will talk tomorrow, or wait whenever you get back from the hospital." Paige smiled and crawled under her blanket and waited for Spencer to leave.

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Paige to talk to her, but she finally gave up and left the room. "Night, Paige." Spencer whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Spencer walked into her dorm room, sat on her bed, and started to undress. "Hey Kyla you sleeping?"

"Nope. What's up?" Kyla sat up and uncovered herself with the blanket.

"I don't know, Paige's weirdness is bothering me. I do not know what is up with her and it bothers me because she doesn't want to share. I just hope she opens up soon. I think it is something with Ashley that is bothering her, but I have no idea." Spencer finished putting on her pajamas and tucked herself under the covers, "don't worry about it. Just go to sleep Kyla, I will talk to you in the morning."

"Night, Spencer." Kyla got back under the blanket and fell asleep.

Spencer soon fell asleep and starting dreaming. The next morning Spencer woke up and she and Kyla headed to the hospital again. Ashley was not awake yet so they both sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up.

A half and hour later Ashley finally came to, "Hey guys, how long have you been waiting for me to wake?"

Spencer shrugged, "Not that long."

"Hey, I am going to give you two some alone time for a sec, while I run outside and ask the doctors some questions." Kyla left the room.

Ashley and Spencer just blankly stare at each other with barely anything to say to each other.

"Oh yeah Paige gave me this card to give to you," Spencer handed her Paige's card.

Spencer thought of something she wanted to ask Ashley. "Oh my God, Ashley! I wanted to ask you...I had a dream last night and it felt as if you were actually there. I mean, you were there, but I felt as if it was really you."

"I knew it. I just felt you there too, Spence! Weird dream huh? To prove I was there I can tell you I was talking about brownies at one point." Ashley starts to laugh.

"I knew it was you and you kept talking about brownies for ever. It just seemed too real. I have always wanted to crossroad into someone's dream before. Awesome." Spencer smiled and thought about the dream her and Ashley shared.

"Did you really mean what you said in the dream Ashley? You were yelling at me about how you didn't want to be together and you were blaming me for you accident." Spencer sat with her head tilted.

Ashley sat and thought about how she felt. She knew it was Spencer that made her upset and she knew she was not paying attention to the road because all she could think about was she and Spencer. Ashley sat there looking into Spencer's eyes and tried not to think about how Spencer indirectly caused her accident but she could not.

"Ash? You in there?" Spencer sat impatiently waiting for an answer.

"No, Spencer I don't entirely blame you for my accident. I mean you were on my mind and that's why I wasn't paying attention but you didn't hit the gas and go. It's not your fault Spencer." Ashley tried to say those words and mean it, she still wasn't sure herself if she blamed Spencer or not.

"All right, well I am going to go grab Kyla so we can all just sit here and catch up." Spencer walked out of the room feeling uneasy about Ashley's response.

"Hey guys," Kyla said with a big smile, "Ashley how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing good, fine." Ashley smiled.

"I talked to a doctor and he said that you are going to stay here for at least another week."

"Kyla, don't you have classes and stuff? When do you have to get back?" Ashley said with her eyebrows scrunched.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon? I do have classes and homework, but my teachers are sending my homework through email, so I am caught up. They know why I had to come out here and your mom talked to the school for me and they let me leave indefinitely." Kyla smiled and fidgeted with her cell phone.

"Are you waiting for a call there Kyla?" Spencer asked.

"Not really, but with all this craziness I forgot to mention I had a boyfriend. Who, by the way, hasn't called me once since I left home." Kyla stared at her cell phone hoping it would magically start ringing.

"Oh, Kyla has a boyfriend," Ashley remarked, "Who is he, what is he like, and most importantly is he hot?" Ashley gave out a light laugh.

Kyla smiled, "Of course he is hot, and he's just...perfect. Or at least he has been until he decided not to call me for the past couple weeks."

"Hey, maybe he was giving you time to deal with Ashley's accident." Spencer commented.

"Yeah, but he still should of checked up on you, to see how you were feeling." Ashley said to Kyla.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to think about it right now. Let's talk about something else...like you two! Are you two getting back together or what?" Kyla excitedly bounced in her chair with a large grin on her face.

Ashley and Spencer quickly look at each other and make eye contact. Spencer gave Ashley a confusing look and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Kyla; it is really all on Ashley. I am ready, but she just woke up and still healing. I can wait forever for her," Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley the entire time she was talking.

Ashley smiled, "We will see Kyla it's going to take time, but I'm sure you don't have to worry about us. We always make it through it."

Kyla looked at Spencer to see how she reacted to what Ashley said and Spencer gave Kyla an "I'm okay" smile and nod.

Spencer started to cough as she talked, "I think I am going to go get some soup, I'm starting to get hungry."

Ashley looked at Spencer, "Hey are you all right? You are coughing an awful lot over there and you are looking a little pale."

Kyla looked at Spencer confused, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Ashley's eyes opened wide.

Spencer gave Kyla a glare, "I didn't want to upset you or worry you, but I have pneumonia," Spencer looked at Ashley and say a worried look on her face, "the doctor said I will get better in about a week or so and I just have to take this medicine everyday," Spencer pulled out a bottle of medicine to show Ashley, "he said I will just have a nasty cough for awhile, feel feverish, and maybe get dizzy spells. But I am going to be fine." Spencer smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ashley questioned.

"I didn't want to worry you. Look at you, you are confined to a bed and the doctors won't let you go anywhere. I am not going to worry you about," Spencer stopped to cough, "worry you about my stupid cold. I just get these coughing fits. I'm going to get soup, I'll be back." Spencer did not wait for a response and left the room.

Spencer sat in the cafeteria eating her soup as her phone rings, "Hello? Hey Mackenzie, I am so glad you called. Sorry I have been such a bad friend lately not calling you."

"Hey don't worry about it, Spencer. I just heard Ashley woke up and I wanted to see how you were and how she is."

"She's fine but she has to stay in the hospital for next week or so. I am doing good. I--I just don't know. I feel as if Ashley blames me for her getting into her accident. She hasn't said it and she has assured me that she doesn't think it, but I think she feels differently. I don't know, but I'm glad you called, it means a lot."

"Hey no problem, you want to hang out later?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure what I am doing, but I will call you later kay? All right, bye." Spencer hangs up the phone and looks at the time. "Damnit, I can't miss this class again."

Spencer walked back to the room to say bye to Ashley and Kyla. "Hey Ash, I don't mean to leave you but I can't miss this class again. The professor already told me if I missed another one my grade is going to drop."

"I understand, will you come back after class?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, of course. I will be back in about two hours." Spencer walked over to Ashley, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and hugged Kyla before she left.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ashley, can we get you out of this hospital? I'm going to ask the doctor or nurse if we can get a wheel chair so I can wheel you outside," Kyla laughed, "I think you need to get out of this hospital air."

"Hey is Spencer going to be okay? It is nothing more serious is it?" Ashley said concerned.

"She says it's nothing serious. She's going to be fine; she just didn't want to worry you with her problems. I am going to try and find a nurse or doctor, I will be right back." Kyla tapped on the doorframe as she left.

Kyla came back half-smiling, "The doctor said that I can't take you outside. He said I have to wait another day or so. They want to take you walking in the hallway soon."

Ashley gave her a confused look, "How the hell can I fucking walk? I have one leg in a cast!"

Kyla shrugs her shoulders, "Beats me, maybe they want you to walk on crutches for a while."

Ashley grunts, "Fine, whatever, it's not that hard. Although, it might because I have the other arm in a cast. So what are they going to give me one crutch? I really fucking hate doctors and I hate nurses even more. Every time I think about nurses I think about that stupid bitch who tried to get me kicked out of the hospital when Spencer was attacked...and I still hate nurses."

"I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry for interrupting ladies, but are you ready for you walk down the hallway, Miss Davies?" The nurse asked Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Hey Kyla, can you give Spencer a call and see if she is done with classes. I want her to be here when I try to walk."

"Sure let me give her a call," Kyla whipped out her phone and started dialing.

"Excuse me nurse?" Ashley waited for her to turn around, "How am I going to be walking? I have a leg and an arm in a cast."

"Well, the arm without the cast you will be using one crutch for now. Once you get used to grabbing objects with your fingers that are free from the cast you can use another crutch. But, one crutch will be enough to walk once you get used to it. Since you have not walked in quite some time, your free leg is going to be weak. I will be right back." The nurse left the room.

"So, is Spencer available? Is she coming?" Ashley impatiently asked Kyla.

"Yes, she just finished her last class and she is on way. When I was on the phone with her she said she was about ten minutes away from here."

"Good. I just need her here as I am trying to learn this." Ashley smiled and waited for Spencer to arrive.

"Hey guys! So why did I rush here so quickly, what's up?" Spencer threw her purse and coat down on the chair as she talked.

Ashley smiled, "Well these nurses want me to start walking."

"How? One of your legs is in a cast."

"That's what I said! With one crutch or some bullshit like that. I just wanted you here to help with this process." Ashley said as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey, no problem, I am glad you want me here."

The nurse walked in with one crutch and walked over to Ashley, "Now, I want you to swing your legs around this side so I can help you up. Wait, I have to move the gate down," The nurse adjusted the bar on the side of the bed so Ashley could swing her legs around.

Ashley slowly moved her legs around, "Damnit, this isn't as easy as it looks here. I can barely move my legs." Ashley lifts herself with her arms as she struggles to move her legs, "This cast is weighing my leg down here."

The nurse grabs a hold of Ashley's leg with the cast, "You can do it Ashley, just force yourself." The nurse assists Ashley with swinging her legs around the side.

"Damn that was hard." Ashley reaches out for Spencer's hand. Spencer quickly stopped watching and stood by Ashley's side to hold her hand and help. Ashley stood up but her knee was weak and her knee gave in. Spencer quickly reacted and held Ashley.

"Come on Ashley, you can do it."

Ashley smiled and recited, "Mind over matter, mind of matter. I can do this. Give me the crutch." Ashley took the crutch and gained her composure. She got on the crutch and started walking on her own.

"Good job Ashley, now let's move our way into the hallway." The nurse walked behind Ashley to make sure she did not fall.

Ashley continued walking down the hall with her one crutch back and forth for about fifteen minutes.

"Looks like you are getting a hang of it. Now, we can learn how to do two crutches if you want to, but it looks like you will do just fine with one." The nurse said as she marked Ashley's progress on her clipboard.

"I think I am just going to stick with this one. How soon will this damn cast come off?" Ashley asked as she kept practicing with the crutch.

"I think it will be off in about three weeks, I think you broke more than one bone in that leg so it is going to take a while longer to heal." The nurse put her clipboard away and started to lead Ashley back to her room, "We can go back to your room now."

Ashley smiled, "All right, I am ready to go back."

Spencer followed close behind Ashley. They arrived back into the room and the nurse help Ashley settle in her bed. "Visiting hours is almost over so you girls are going to have to start going soon, in about a half an hour." The nurse smiled and then left.

"Hey Ash, I snuck some food in for you. It's not much, just some cookies and brownies." Spencer dug through her purse and handed Ashley the plastic-wrapped cookies and brownies.

"Thank God. I know I have only been eating hospital food for two days, but two days is enough." Ashley quickly opened the cookie and made an 'mmm' sound as she ate the cookie, "Oh my god, this cookie is amazing, thank you so much, Spence."

Spencer smiled, "Well, hey we better get going, don't want the nurse to throw us out. Ready Kyla?" Spencer started getting her things together.

"I am ready, we will be by tomorrow Ash, get your rest you worked hard today." Kyla gave Ashley a hug bye and left the room.

Spencer smiled one last time at Ashley and followed behind Kyla. Spencer and Kyla left the hospital and went back to the dorms. Ashley quickly dozed off once they left.

Not too long after Ashley fell asleep she was awoke by yelling in the hallway. She sat still listening to what they were saying.

"HEY LADY! I don't care if visiting hours are over I am her sister and I demand to be let in! I just flew in from the states; now let me the fuck in."

"Fine, fine. I am giving you fifteen minutes and if you aren't out I am calling security."

Ashley sat on her bed puzzled, wondering if the visitor was for her. She heard her door handle jiggling and wondered who it could possibly be.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"What? I heard you were up and I wanted to see how you were doing. What? I can't care about my roommate?" Cheyenne closed the door, sat on the chair, and made herself at home.

"Well, I'm fine, is that all?" Ashley gave abrupt answers.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Sorry, I never came by when you were in that coma, but I didn't want to upset Spencer any more than she was." Cheyenne crossed her legs.

"And what do you think this would do...not upset her? You being anywhere near me upsets her, Cheyenne. Thanks for coming by, I am fine, you can leave now."

"Gosh, Ashley. I care you know, I hope you get better soon and I kind of pissed off your nurse." Cheyenne got up and realized Ashley did not want her there, "Oh before I forget I brought you these flowers there is a card attached, I'm going to set them over here." Cheyenne threw the flowers on the table by the door and left.

After Cheyenne left, Ashley felt a little bad about how meanly she treated Cheyenne. She thought about it and thought to herself, "oh well," and fell back asleep.

The next morning Spencer woke up and tried to get Kyla up. "Hey Kyla, I want to head to the hospital early today I have classes all day and I want to see Ashley before hand."

Kyla rolled over and mumbled, "You go ahead, I am tired. I will just go when you get back."

"All right I will be back in an hour or so." Spencer grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"Hey Ashley!" Spencer said as she walked into the hospital room, but Ashley didn't respond. Spencer assumed Ashley was sleeping and she did not want to wake her. Spencer noticed flowers that fell out of a bundle of flowers that sat on the table. _Huh, these are new._

Spencer bent over, grabbed the flowers off the floor, and threw them away. She looked through the flowers for a card to see whom they were from. She found the card and opened it up. The card read: _Hey Ashley, since you are reading this card thank you for actually letting me in your hospital room. I'm sorry I never visited you when you were unconscious but I didn't want to upset Spencer or anyone. I have missed you Ashley, my roomie! I hope you get well soon and come back. I hope one day that you will let me in your life and we can be together. Get well soon, Ash, I am lookin forward to my roomie coming back! ---Love, Cheyenne._

Spencer heard Ashley move in her bed and shoved the card back in the envelope.

"Spencer? Is that you? How long have you been here while I was sleeping?" Ashley adjusted in her hospital bed.

"Uhh not long I just got here actually. Hey I found this card on the floor," Spencer handed Ashley Cheyenne's card.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, I just found it over here on the table," Spencer was trying not to get upset over Cheyenne's card and decided not to tell Ashley she read it.

"Oh, well thanks," Ashley took the card out of the envelope and read it to herself. _Shit,_ she thought to herself_, I really hope Spencer didn't read this. I am not telling her about this, this will only make her upset._

"So who was the card from?" Spencer tried to play aloof.

"Uh, it was just from Cheyenne, she wanted to wish me a get well soon," Ashley smiled and tossed the card aside.

Spencer was happy Ashley told the truth about the card but she still felt sick to her stomach just thinking about how Cheyenne thinks that her and Ashley will be together someday. "I'm not feeling so well Ashley; I'm going to run home." The truth was that she just didn't want to confront Ashley and all of her Cheyenne problems started popping up back in her head.

"What's wrong, Spence? Are you all right?" Ashley said concerned.

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling well. I will try and make it by after my classes, kay?" Spencer walked over and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek, "I promise."

Ashley smiled, "You sure, nothing is wrong?"

Spencer nodded and headed out the door.

Ashley looked at Cheyenne's card and picked it back up. She talked to herself aloud. "She means well, I kind of feel bad for being mean to her now." Ashley read the card to herself again and read a passage aloud, _"I hope one day you will let me in and we can be together."_

Ashley re-read it one more time and ripped the card in half. She knew all she wanted was Spencer and she was ready to get rid of Cheyenne in her life.

Ashley picked up the phone next to her and dialed Spencer's number. "Spencer?" Ashley said confused.

"Uh, no this is Mackenzie...let me get her."

"Wait, what are you doing with Spencer's phone?" Ashley said with a pissed tone.

"Umm, she came over to hang out. She ran to the bathroom, you want me to go get her?"

Ashley thought to herself... _I thought she said she was sick and didn't feel well. What the hell?! _"No, just tell her I called to tell her I love you."

Ashley slammed the phone back on the receiver, crossed her arms, and stared at the peeling hospital wall.


	16. Chapter 16

SINCE I'M IN SUCH A HAPPY MOOD... I'll update!!!!! I got a new computer. Lol, that's why I'm happy right now. I was looking forward to come home to this computer all day long. ::strokes computer screen:: BUT NOT THE ACTUAL SCREEN! IT'S TOO NICE AND PRETTY!!! ...Alright. ON WITH THE SHOW! Well, not show. But that's what they say in plays, but we're not on a play. Wouldn't that be cool though? Sorry, this is a slight ramble, I'll stop and not say what I was going to. But, those writers on strike, I feel them. They get payed 60k a year or something while the actors get like 60k an episode. But the whole stopping Heroes and bringing it back in the fall to just be the third season instead of the season splitter thing is crap. (...did that make sense?) Enjoy the chapter folks.

* * *

Spencer walked back into the room and saw a horrified expression on Mackenzie's face.

"What? What's wrong?" I tilted my head as I stood in the doorway.

"Um, Ashley just called sh---"

Spencer interrupted her, she heard enough of that sentence, "Don't tell me you answered the fucking phone!" Spencer watched Mackenzie shake her head yes, "Damnit, damnit, shit! She is going to be _so_ mad at me. I told her I wasn't feeling well and I left her at the hospital! She is going to think I wanted to leave to see you."

"Well did you?" Mackenzie's eyes lit up.

"Yes, no, well, sort of. I just read that letter from Cheyenne like I was telling you before and it just brought back all the insecurities I had with my and Ashley's relationship. I needed to get out of there before I upset myself any more. And you were the first person I thought to run to and talk about it." Spencer sighed and sat on the bed next to Mackenzie.

"Do you want to get back together with her?" Mackenzie hoped she would say no, which means it gave her a chance with Spencer.

"Yes, I really do love her. I love her smile, her laugh, her hair, I love everything about her. Every flaw, every aspect of her. But sometimes I wonder if we were meant to be. It gets so hard sometimes and she has been the only girl I have ever been with. During these very low points in the past few weeks, I have wondered if me and her should just start seeing other people. I just---uh, I have to go back to the hospital and talk to her."

Spencer got up and started looking for her things.

"Hey, you can stay if you want, you know that right?" Mackenzie twirled her fingers as she spoke.

"Hey, of course and thank you for telling me, but I really have to go clear this up with Ashley. I bet she is sitting there staring at the wall, upset about what just happened. I have to go tell her it wasn't what she thought," Spencer sighed and didn't want to feel like she had to explain herself to Ashley. _We should be able to trust each other by now. We have been going out for what? More than two years now? We should be able to trust each other enough to hang out with other girls. God, off to fix this mess._

"Hey, I really have to go. Thanks for listening to me talk about Ashley...as usual." Spencer smiled and leaned in and gave Mackenzie a kiss on the cheek.

Mackenzie smiled and it killed her when Spencer kissed her on the cheek. It was like an itch she knew she could never scratch, "Hey, come by later if you fix your Ashley problem." Mackenzie smiled and watched Spencer walked out the door.

Mackenzie lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. She liked a girl she knew she couldn't have...at least for now.

Spencer arrived at the hospital and she slammed the door to wake up Ashley.

"That so wasn't necessary. I wasn't even sleeping, I was looking out the window," Ashley slowly moved her attention from the streets to Spencer.

"So feeling better?" Ashley crossed her arms and bobbed her head. She asked in a harsh tone.

"All right so I lied. I wasn't sick. I read Cheyenne's card, which made me feel uneasy and sick to my stomach. Reading what she wrote--"

"What she wrote...it meant nothing to me Spencer. She just tries to get under my skin, that is what she wants, and that is how she is. She is never going change, but this _here_has to change." Ashley stopped talking to catch her breath.

"I don't trust Mackenzie and you don't trust Cheyenne. How about we just promise each other we don't hang out with them?" Ashley suggested to Spencer.

"No, we can stop hanging out with them, fine yes. But we shouldn't have to give up our other friends just if we can't trust them. Ashley, we need to trust each other again. Trusting each other is important and I want us to get that back. So please, just let me in and let me trust you again. I am willing to, I am putting everything I have back into this relationship," Spencer walked over and grabbed Ashley's hand to hold.

"I want us together, I love you. I'm ready for us, again. I am putting all of the trust and faith I have back into us. I trust you Spencer," Ashley touched Spencer's face, gently.

"I love you, Ashley. So be my lesbian lovah again?" Spencer smiled and let out a light laugh.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear those words come out of your mouth. Yes, I will be your lesbian lovah again," Ashley smiled and Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"I dunno, wherever. I have a feeling we are going to be great from here on out," Ashley smiled and grazed Spencer's face with her hand, "I can't wait to get out of this hospital, only one more week in this hell."

"I know, I can't wait for you to get out, how are you going to walk up all those stairs all the time?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't know, I will try and not to worry about it. Wait, they have elevators so I get to use those all the time. Plus, the semester is almost over right? In about a month or so? I don't even know what month is it now."

"It's November, we have about a month left until finals and we get to go back to L.A!" For some reason Spencer was really excited about going home, seeing her mom and finally trying to patch things up. She tried to forget about the day she read the note from her mom; she hasn't spoken to her since then. Spencer finally wanted to put the past behind them and have her accept Ashley, once and for all.

"You seem oddly excited about that. But I will be excited to get home, feel nice warm weather and be done with the semester." Ashley smiled, she didn't really want to go home and see her mom, but she knew she should.

'I--" Spencer was interrupted by the door flinging open and hitting the wall. "What the hell?" Spencer said as she flung around to see what all the commotion was about.

She saw Paige wearing thick black sunglasses and she fell to her knees sobbing, "Oh my God, Paige...what is wrong?"

Spencer quickly ran over to Paige and pushed her hair out of her face. "Paige your lip is bleeding and cut open," Spencer removed her sunglasses, "what the hell happened? You have a black eye; you need to see a doctor."

Spencer stood up and was going to try and find a doctor. Paige grabbed Spencer's leg to stop her, "No, don't bother. I don't want to get anyone involved in this. I shouldn't have even come here, I need to leave."

"No don't! You are safe here, who did this to you? Talk to me Paige, just talk to me," Spencer shut the door and helped Paige up to the chair.

Ashley started to sit up and get out of lying down on her hospital bed. "Paige is there anything I can get you? Here have this glass of water," Ashley hopped over to Paige and gave her a glass of water.

Spencer whispered to Ashley, "Hey go sit back down, I can handle this. She probably doesn't want a crowd around her," Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips and helped her back to her bed.

Spencer kneeled down and tried to look Paige in the eyes, but she kept refusing to make eye contact. "Paige...Paige, slowly start from the beginning. Tell me what happened to you and who did this."

Spencer looked at Paige. Paige slowly drank the glass of water as she silently cried. Spencer could see the tears flowing down Paige's cheek. Spencer went over and grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to get some ice, since you aren't talking right now. Your lip is going to get really swollen if I don't."

Spencer walked over to Ashley, "Watch her, I will be back as soon as I get back," Spencer kissed Ashley on the cheek and walked out the door.

Spencer looked around the hospital and wondered where she could get ice. She thought to herself, _Oh, the cafeteria they have a pop machine, I can go there. _

Spencer walked as quickly as she could, so it wouldn't look like she was running. She finally got the ice and walked quickly back to the hospital room. She flung open the door and the only person she saw was Ashley.

"What the fuck? Where is Paige?" Spencer looked around.

"I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't. Someone called her on the phone; she got upset and then ran out of here. By the time I could get myself out of bed she was already down the hall. I'm so sorry Spencer." Ashley hopped over the Spencer and held her hands.

Spencer felt tears forming, "I can't let her go. She's not safe from whoever did that to her! If anything else happens so her, I am going to feel guilty because I was getting ice! Damnit, I have to go get her Ashley." Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and started heading towards the door.

"Let me go with you, you don't need to be alone trying to find her. Plus, Paige needs all the friends she has right now." Ashley went to go grab her crutch.

"No, no. What if when I find her she is in danger? I can't take care of you; I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. I am going to get Mackenzie and we are going to try and find her. If Paige is in danger, you can't help her like that. Just be here and I will get Paige here. She is going to need your emotional support and you can't do that if you are dead." Spencer walked over towards Ashley and leaned her head on Ashley's head.

"Hey, Spencer. I understand, I love you, now go find her before she digs herself deeper in whatever whole she is in."

Spencer went to go leave and Ashley stopped her, "Hey, be safe Spencer." Spencer ran back and gave Ashley a nice, long kiss on the lips, "I love you and I'll be safe."


	17. Chapter 17

Okies. Here ya go.

* * *

Spencer quickly ran to the dorms and picked up Mackenzie. She needed someone to go with her and she was the only other person she could trust. She wanted to call Alex but she didn't know her number nor did she know if she was the one hurting Paige or not.

"What's going on?" Mackenzie said confused as she jumped in the car.

"Paige is hurt badly and she is some sort of trouble. We have to go find her. Paige always left the address to Alex's apartment with me because that is where she always stayed. So, I want to hit that up first," Spencer looked at Mackenzie as she told her the situation. After she was done speaking, she left the parking lot and headed to Alex's house.

"So...why am I here?" Mackenzie hoped it was because Spencer wanted to be with her.

"Well, I needed someone to go with me. And you were the first person I thought of who I could trust. I didn't want to go alone into someone's house and something go wrong. So, I figured strength in numbers." Spencer glanced over and Mackenzie every few words but she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

Mackenzie wanted to lighten the mood in the car because she could tell how worried and frightened Spencer was. Plus, there was this awkward silence in the car she felt the need to get rid of.

"So...did you patch things up with Ashley?" Mackenzie so badly needed to ask this question. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. If Spencer said yes, it would ruin hopes of Mackenzie chances with Spencer and if she said no, she was not sure if Spencer even wanted to be with her.

Spencer grinned, "Yes, we finally did. We are finally together again. Ash and I are trying this whole trust thing again; we realized how wrong it went before. But hey, thanks for being through it all with me. I know you have probably heard enough about the whole Ashley and me thing."

"Hey, don't be sorry. That is what I am here for. That's what friends are for, to listen to each other complain about everything," Mackenzie gave out a slight chuckle.

"This is the longest red light ever," Spencer said as they both stared at the light.

"Holy shit!" Spencer jumped at the sound of someone hitting the window, "Oh my god that scared me shitless. HEY WE DON'T WANT OUR WINDOWS WASHED!"

Some homeless man plopped on the car and started spraying Windex on the window and wiping it down. "I'll take car of this Spence," Mackenzie rolled down her window and stuck her head out, "Hey take this five dollar bill and don't bother washing our damn windows," Mackenzie threw the five dollar bill at him.

"Thanks, hey green!" Spencer was relived the light finally turned green and she made tread marks as she sped out.

"A couple more turns and I think we will be there. At least that's what this mapquest says," Mackenzie said as she was looking the directions.

"Awesome, I just hope Paige is alright and I hope Paige is there. If she isn't here, I don't know where the hell else to look. I could try The Dot and ask Spinner...but I bet that's closed by now. Uhh, I don't even want to think the worst," Spencer tried to shake out any horrible thoughts.

"It's going to be all right, Spence. We will find Paige and get her home. She's a smart girl, she can take care of herself, trust me she will be fine," Mackenzie looked down at the map, "Hey we are here! Pull up to that apartment building and that's Alex's house."

Spencer slowly pulled up the building and looked around the parking lot for Paige's car, "Oh my God! I see Paige's car! She has to be here," Spencer quickly found a parking spot and hopped out of the car.

Spencer ran up the Paige's car and peered through the driver's side window, "Damnit, she's not in there. I was really hoping for a sec, there."

Spencer looked at the note Paige tacks on the board in their dorm room, "All right we just have to find her apartment now, let's take these stairs up," Spencer leads the way and Mackenzie follows.

They walk down numerous halls until they find Alex's apartment. Mackenzie notices the door is cracked open, "This can't be good, look," Mackenzie points.

"You're right, shit I hear sobbing and yelling. _OH MY GOD that_ is Paige yelling!" Spencer flings open the door and everyone turns around and looks at her.

"What the fuck?" Mackenzie blurts out; she immediately drops to the floor to help the wounded girl. "You must be Alex, I'm Mackenzie. Are you all right?" Alex shook her head yes. Mackenzie could see blood all over Alex's hand; it looked as if she was stabbed in the abdomen. "Shit, Spence! We have to get this girl to a hospital." Mackenzie applied pressure to the wound and kept talking to Alex trying to calm her down.

"Paige..." Spencer walked closer to Paige, "Put the gun down. Slowly..."

"No! This bastard stabbed Alex! He beat me up, he fucking deserves it Spencer!"

"Yeah, why don't you listen to that girl over there, and put the gun down so I can finish what I started Paigey." The guy said to Paige with a smirk on his face. He had a beer in one hand that he continuously sipped; anyone could tell he was drunk.

"Shut the fuck up Chad! I am going to kill you, you bastard. You better pray that Alex lives!" Paige's hand shook as she held the gun. Tears ran down her face as she yelled at Chad.

"Who's the hell is Chad? And where did you get that gun?" Spencer asked Paige.

"Chad is Alex's mom's stupid boyfriend, who is a drunken asshole! That's who he is. And he is going to pay for what he did!" Paige shouted as her voice started cracking.

"Paige, Paige, give me the gun. You don't want to do that, you don't want to stoop to his level. You shoot him; you will be just like him. You don't want to stoop down to his level, you will regret it. Come on, Paige, give it."

Spencer walked closer and held out her hand, giving her a motion to hand over the gun.

"Why? It's self defense, I won't go to jail, it's self defense damnit! Look what he did to Alex!" Paige looked over at Alex barely conscious on the floor. She put her hand over her mouth and continued to cry. "You are going to pay for that Chad!"

Spencer saw Paige getting filled with more anger. Mackenzie called an ambulance but it felt like it was taking forever. "I called the cops and the ambulance; they will be here any second Paige. Give Spencer the gun, you don't want to do this."

Spencer walked closer to Paige as she backed away from her, "Paige, give me the gun. It takes more courage to put down that gun than to pull the trigger. You don't want to do this, you aren't like him."

Paige looked over at Spencer, finally making eye contact with her. Spencer knew she had finally gotten to her, now it was just managing getting that gun out of her hands.

"Come on, Paige. Give me the gun; it takes a whole lot of courage to hand me that gun." Spencer's eyes glossed over as Paige handed her the gun and fell to the floor crying.

Spencer saw out of the corner of her eye, Chad walking closer to them now that Paige had let the gun down.

"Stay the fuck back," Spencer yelled and pointed the gun at Chad. He put his hands in the air, stepped back towards the table, and opened up another beer.

Spencer threw the gun onto the floor and held Paige in her arms. "It's going to be all right. Shhh, it's going to be all right." Spencer lifted her head up by the sound of sirens, "Paige, the cops and ambulance is coming. We are going to get through this."

Chad saw his opening and ran towards the gun. Spencer saw and kicked the gun under the couch. Chad punched Spencer in the face and she fell to the ground. She started to get up but he kicked Spencer while she was on the floor. "Fucking bitch! Shoulda let that bitch shoot me! I'm not going back to jail! I will kill all of you before that happens!"

Chad continued to kick Spencer on the floor and she yelped with pain. She kept trying to get up but he would push her down every time. Mackenzie could not just sit by and watch him beat Spencer up.

Mackenzie lunged at him, took a lamp, and bashed him over the head with it. She then punched him a couple of times in the face, and she successfully knocked him out.

Spencer was still on the floor surprised and in pain, "Oh my God, thank you so much Mackenzie. You are my hero!" Spencer got up, walked over to Mackenzie, and gave her a nice long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alex Alex!" Paige yelled, "Help is right here, you better make it through this. I know you can."

"I'm so glad you jumped in there Mac, I didn't know what I would of done if you didn't. Ugh, I don't want to stop hugging you," Spencer leaned in and gave Mackenzie another hug, "I totally owe you my life." Spencer smiled and grabbed Mackenzie's hand and took her over to kneel next to Paige and Alex.

"Alex? Alex?" She responded with mumbling noises. "Thank God, she is still somewhat conscious. She is going to be fine as soon as they get her to the hospital."

The paramedics came in the door and loaded Alex on a stretcher. Paige smiled, "Guys, thank you so much for coming. But I have to ride with Alex, I will meet you there," Paige ran after the paramedics and jumped in the back of the ambulance. The cops came in and took Chad into custody. They asked Mackenzie and Spencer a few questions at the apartment, but said they will finish questioning down at the hospital.

Mackenzie and Spencer walked back to the car and Spencer checked out her face in the mirror. "Damn, that is so going to bruise," She touched her face, "Ow, ow," She said aloud as she gently touched her face where he punched her.

"Let me see," Mackenzie took Spencer's chin in her hand and moved her face towards her. She looked at the spot and touched it, "Hey stop being such a baby. You are going to live, just put some ice on it. It will make the swelling go down."

Mackenzie smiled and Spencer looked at Mackenzie in the eyes. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a second and Spencer smiled. Mackenzie wasn't sure if she should lean in for the kiss or not but she did it anyways. Mackenzie leaned in but Spencer quickly pulled away.

Spencer felt their relationship was getting borderline inappropriate. "I don't know what I would do without you, Mackenzie. But I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I can't hurt Ashley. We finally worked things out, so please don't make this any harder that it is."

Spencer glanced over at Mackenzie, but could barely look at her in the eyes when she was talking to her. There was some connection Spencer felt with Mackenzie that she never felt with Ashley. She tried hard to dismiss the feeling and ignore it.

* * *

HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?! 


End file.
